Yugioh Arc-VI: The Duelist Genesis
by Helldragon.xd
Summary: <html><head></head>AU OC Fic. After Maiami city was destroyed from the clash of two powerful organizations, Neo Maiami City was born! Lije Helldragon was your ordinary, orphaned duelist trying to make it into the prestigious Leo Duel School, but what happens when he is soon unwillingly a power that slowly reveals his purpose for existing? I'm back everyone, please don't hate. I killed my social life.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yugioh. Everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Author's note:

Thanks to the reviewer, I fixed some minor mistakes I had accidentally made. However, please be nice as I have very little experience in writing a good fanfic. If you don't like the plot because it makes sense to me and not you, don't rage because I can't please everyone. Thanks.

Also, in a world that hasn't recovered from the equivalent destruction as the apocalypse, three eggs for one person is a LOT of food.

Thanks to StuffStuff for re-editing this shitty chapter and making it better. She's awesome so you should do something nice like follow her on her Twitter page. =D

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. I unfortunately still am having trouble thinking of a successful fanfic that I can push my way through without stopping. However, this might be the story that I'll be able to finish to the end without having writer's block.<p>

Things to know:

-Card rarities and value will be altered. It seems bs to me that you can easily get an archetype deck in almost all the other Yugioh fanfics I have read.

-Commons (The ones that are actually decent) will be considered rares.

-Rares will be valued as super rares

-Super rares will be valued as ultra rares, etc, etc.

-One booster pack for 5 dollars in the Yugioh world? Hell no. Consider the old booster series such as metal raiders to be about $25 U.S and the newer ones we have today to be around $50-100. I mean, this is a card game we're supposed to be talking as one that earns you millions in one tournament. Think of this like most sports, where a good racket or shoes would atleast cost several hundred dollars at a competitive level. It'll be the same deal with cards in this reality.

-Most characters will have somewhat weaker decks (for now). Think of the no archetype types of deck that existed in the original Yugioh Duel Monsters series as it'll be applied to most of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Chaos is the score upon which reality is written." - Henry Miller<p>

* * *

><p>Alex Helldragon stood grimly beside his wife, Rosette Helldragon, as they looked upon the destruction Yamato had caused; their friends' bodies littered the battlefield. "I will protect this city! Synchro summon, Saviour Star Dragon!" Alex yelled. (103800/3000)

Yamato, the new leader of Retribution whose sole purpose was to wipe away all life in existence, chuckled evilly as he taunted the wounded couple. "Is this the best the last descendants the Order of Chaos can do? I summon..."

Alex's eyes opened wide as he was impaled by a unseen force, throwing him to the floor and making him cough out blood. "Run!" He whispered hoarsely to his wife, who was staring at the scene in horror.

"Oh no you don't." Yamato materialized behind Rosette and stabbed her in the chest with a blade made of darkness. Alex screamed in rage. "Yamato!" But then he remembered their newborn son, who was still inside the house.

Gritting his teeth, he slammed a card onto his duel disk. "I activate De-Synchro!" Saviour Star Dragon split into his Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000), Stardust Xiaolong (1/100/100), and Saviour Dragon (1/0/0).

Looking at Saviour Dragon, he whispered. "Please, save my son." Alex reached into his pocket and attached the remaining piece of the Helldragon Insignia to the pink dragon, signalling that their son was the last descendant of the Order. Majestic Dragon flew away towards the building, escaping the battle.

Using the last of his strength, Alex activated polymerization, using Stardust dragon and the dragons of his now deceased friends as fusion material. "I fuse together Stardust Dragon! Red Dragon Archfiend! Life Stream Dragon! Ancient Fairy Dragon! Black Winged Dragon! And..." He sadly looked to his deceased wife. "Black Rose Dragon! Arise, Crimson Dragon!"

A massive, fiery red dragon rippling with pure energy emerged from his hand, extending its powerful wings as it roared at its enemy. (12/?/?)

Yamato began laughing manically; his dark eyes turning to a bloody vermilion colour. "Yes! Come at me Alex!" His dark monster charged the Crimson Dragon, causing an explosion of light that enveloped Neo Maiami city...

* * *

><p>"Lije!"<p>

The said boy woke up to the call of his caretaker and founder of the orphanage, Hitsumi Haruko. "It's your big day! Wouldn't want to be late Leo Duel School's entrance exams!" Lije moaned, reaching for the alarm clock beside him to check the time. 7:00 am. One hour until the examinations begin.

It had been sixteen years since he was found, abandoned, to amass a decent deck in hopes of entering the prestigious school founded by Leo Corporation and Kaiba Corp. However, the teen was grateful for the care that the founder has given to him all this time.

Getting up, Lije slipped on a white T-shirt and jeans and quietly headed into the washroom that was shared by all the boys within the orphanage. The other boys weren't awake yet and he didn't want to make too much noise to annoy the girls on the other side. Younger children were quite cranky in the mornings, and being the oldest, Lije had the responsibility to act as a big brother to look after all of them.

Brushing his teeth, he observed his appearance within the mirror. Dark hair, dark hazel eyes, and a semi-beard was already forming on his face. Haruko Institute didn't have enough money to purchase something as trivial as a grooming tool, as most of the teenagers who reached fifteen or sixteen would have already left to pursue their own life. And today, it was finally his turn, having turned sixteen a mere week ago.

Ms. Haruko was a very nice woman. Already in her mid-fifties, she had silvering blonde hair and a tired face from taking care of so many children. Lije admired her for using all her late husband's savings in order to found this orphanage to take in any children in need. "It's what he would've wanted." She always reminded them when everyone asked her why she saved them. "Takashi loved children, ever since our son mysteriously vanished one day..."

Ms. Haruko would always drift off after that. Lije believed nobody had enough heart to push her for more as it was apparent her family had been through quite a large amount of grief over the years.

She served Lije up a humble breakfast of three eggs and a toast. "Three eggs?" The said boy questioned, unsure why she gave him more food than usual when all the other children were just as hungry, if not more. "Ms. Haruko, this is too much. The children are smaller, they need this more than I do. Besides, I don't even eat that much!" Lije tried to complain.

However, she merely smacked him on the top of the head with her wooden spoon, making Lije wince in pain. "You need more nutrition since even you're still a growing boy, Lije." Throwing him a fork, Lije sighed as he knew that he couldn't win against her. Even in her mid-fifties, his caretaker could still be more sassy than any teenager girl out there.

As he slowly finished eating, the dark haired teen kept his eyes on the time while he packed everything he thought he needed. Clothes, his old, outdated, but still usable duel disk he received for his fourteenth birthday, and the most important of all... Lije opened the old deck case and sifted through the cards he had saved enough money to buy.

After he had managed to be hired by a nearby restaurant as a cook, the teen had saved enough tips to buy the random packs. All the money he earned salary-wise would all be transferred to the orphanage's bank account, as Lije was never the type to mooch off others.

"Thanks." Lije thanked his caretaker, finishing the meal and picked up his stuff. Pausing, he realized this could be the last meal he would ever eat here. "Thank you for everything, Ms. Haruko." The teen couldn't help tearing up a bit as he realized he may never see her or the children again for a long time. However, she suddenly mellowed and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"You be good now." Ms. Haruko smiled gently as they broke away. "Lije..."

Lije paused from exiting the home he had spent all his life in, looking back. "Give them hell." His caretaker smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey Lije. Are you really going to leave?" Shinji, having just woke up, stared wide-eyed at him as he was about to touch the doorknob. Turning around, he patted the boy's head and nodded. "Don't worry, I promise I'll come back to visit." Shinji nodded, slightly teary. Lije suddenly then found himself surrounded by the other kids, some jumping on his shoulders.

Laughing, the teen picked up a little three year old girl named Shizuka who he had found all alone in an alley. Her deep purple eyes reflected great sadness as she tugged on his shirt. Embracing her gently, Lije said. "You all take good care of yourselves now." He put Shizuka down and patted her head. "Stay a good girl, ok? Help Ms. Haruko look after everyone." Shizuka nodded tearfully as Lije picked up his gear and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye!" He cried out behind him, running out the door. All dueling examination applicants had to do the written portion first before they could move on to the practical, which was to be held in an examination center.<p>

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Lije sprinted towards the center at city hall within Neo Maiami city. If he wanted to make it into Leo Duel School, or otherwise known as LDS, Lije knew that he was going to have to go all out when it began. Failure was not an option as Lije knew he wouldn't have the face to go back to the academy and face those kids, as well as Ms. Haruko.

Leo Corporation was run by its president Reiji Akaba, a fearsome duelist known for his skill of controlling all forms of summoning to a near perfect degree. Thanks to the spread of the company's Solid Vision with mass, Action Duels were born in Maiami City and has reached worldwide popularity before it reformed into Neo Maiami City. The children looked up to the pro duelists, and they learned different summoning and duel styles at various large and small cram schools, although the largest and most popular within the district would be LDS.

"Ouch!" Lije cried out as someone behind bumped into him with great force, causing the teen to fall on his face and drop his deck box, scattering cards all over the ground. "Oops! Oh my gosh, sorry!" A melodic voice cried.

Looking up, Lije was met with a slender face and warm hazel eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with the colour of a light brown. Standing behind her was a similar looking male teenager with dark hair like his, except with a emo styled haircut. Were they siblings? He questioned to himself. "Eilish! We're going to be late!" The boy yelled in frustration. His attention was then diverted by Lije's scattered cards. "What the?"

Blushing, Lije grabbed his cards as quickly as he could. His deck did not run an archetype because of his lack of financial means in order to buy the right number of packs as well as the sets they were from. Looking up, Lije realized that the girl was holding out a card, which was one of his favourite monsters, Kuribandit. (3/1000/700) "You dropped this." She said.

Flushing, Lije looked away. "Thanks." The girl named Eilish smiled, but then her look turned into one of panic as she yelped. "I forgot! We were late for the exams!" She then turned back to Lije. "We're sorry! Aaron! Let's hurry!" He watched them sprint away.

"That was weird." The teen thought to himself. Then again, were they also trying out for LDS like him? Or was it another dueling school? Frowning, Lije lifted his watch. "How is the time still 7:00 a.m.?" He took off his watch and turned it over, examining any abnormalities.

"Shit!" Lije swore loudly, forgetting to change the batteries last night and was most definitely now running late. Looking to the sky, he caught sight of a Leo Corporation blimp and glimpsed at the large overhead watch, showing the time to be 7:58. Lije had only two minutes to get to the city hall, which was at least ten minutes away. Their late policy forced examinees to wait until next year to take the exam, unless if you're a V.I.P, which the dark haired teen knew he was obviously not.

"Screw it." Lije said to himself. Slinging his backpack over his shoulders, Lije lunged onto a platform that hung outside the large backyards of the wealthier individuals living in Neo Maiami city. Parkouring over the fences, Lije ignored the shouts of angry homeowners as he ran through the endlessly extravagant flower beds, trying his best not to trample the expensive plants. 7:59...

"Oh crap!" The teen cursed as he hopped over the last fence, losing his balance. Lije landed hard onto the pavement face-first; his form sprawled on the street that led to the parking lot of the examination center. Ignoring the painful scrapes that had developed on his knees and face, he continued to sprint towards the building that would decide his future. Looking behind, Lije noticed the people that had bumped into him, Eilish and Aaron, were still about fifty metres behind and wore looks of shock on their face from his rather embarrassing entrance.

"Made it!" Lije shouted happily, bursting into the building. The other applicants have already began their written tests and was looking at the dark haired teen with large sweatdrops behind their heads. Suddenly, he realized that he was actually quite disheveled and had a decent amount of crushed plant matter splashed over him as well as the scrapes, making him starting to form a sweatdrop of his own. Coughing, the test examiner attempted to re-establish order as he handed a test to the teen, a big vein forming on his forehead.

"We're here!" Lije was suddenly pushed onto the examiner and to the floor as he felt the same force smacking into him again for the second time today. Eilish and Aaron looked sheepishly at the dazed forms on the ground as papers were scattered across the room; the other applicants giggled at the incident that had just taken place.

Getting up, the examiner brushed himself off as he developed a scary look in his eyes, which probably wasn't a good thing. The vein that was on his forehead seemed to have grown at least five times larger than it had been previously, causing the three step back. "Quiet!" The examiner howled, silencing the room. There couldn't have even been the sound of a pen drop after that.

He then picked up the papers and re-sorted them, handing them their tests. Eilish, Aaron, and Lije were then separated into different areas of the room. However, the teen couldn't stop stealing glances at the said girl. Man... She was a looker. He then realized that all of the other boys were also looking at her, except openly and directly, making him sweatdrop.

Looks like I'm going to have competition...

* * *

><p>"Damn." Lije swore silently to himself as he looked at the last question. It was a tough one because Lije didn't know what the effect of Airorca was, as he wasn't too familiar with water attributed cards. The question read:<p>

Player 1 controls a face-up "Airorca". Player 2 controls a face-up "Thunder King Rai-Oh", and a set "Book of Moon". Player 1 activates the effect of Airorca, targeting Player 2's Thunder King Rai-Oh.

_Select the correct answer:_

_A. Player 2 chains Book of Moon, targeting Airorca. Thunder King Rai-Oh will be destroyed, and Airorca banished face-up._

_B. Player 2 chains Book of Moon, targeting Airorca. Thunder King Rai-Oh will be destroyed, and Airorca banished face-down._

_C. Player 2 chains Book of Moon, targeting Airorca. Thunder King Rai-Oh will not be destroyed, and Airorca will not be banished._

_D. Player 2 chains Book of Moon, targeting Thunder King Rai-Oh. Thunder King Rai-Oh will be destroyed, and Airorca banished face-up._

_E. Player 2 chains Book of Moon, targeting Thunder King Rai-Oh. Thunder King Rai-Oh will not be destroyed, and Airorca banished face-up._

In his opinion, Lije thought choices A and B were probably wrong because Book Of Moon would cancel the effect of monsters if it flips them into facedown defence position. However, the banishing of the said monster was what confused the teen. Did it banish itself to destroy Thunder King Rai-Oh? Or was there something else involved?

Scowling, Lije wondered just what in the world Airorca's effect was. Looking at all the answers, he noticed that all of them included Airorca being banished. Book of moon wouldn't necessarily negate a monster's effect, he was dawned with realization. If it was what he thought it was...

Lije circled B just as time was called and the papers were beginning to be collected. Sighing in relief, he examined the rest of the applicants within the room as he finished. Aaron and Eilish were looking quite bored, surprising the teen. _Did they not find that test hard?_

Lije wrote his name onto the paper and handed it to the examiner, who now wore a pleasant facial expression. _Guess he was happy because he didn't have to take care of shitty teenagers anymore, having finished his job._ Lije thought.

The examiner stepped to the front of the room, clearing his throat once again. "Applicants, please follow Mr. Kazuto, a LDS proctor, to the arena for the practical portion of the entrance exam." He motioned to a tall, handsome, black haired man sporting a black trench coat standing at the doorway. An golden LDS badge was worn on his left chest, and many of the female examinees grew pink hearts in their eyes as they glanced at him, causing many of the males to glare at the said proctor.

Shaking his head at their childish behaviour, Lije wore a small smile as he packed up his pencils and stashed them away. His backpack that had been moved to the front with the others, to prevent any possibilities of cheating.

Following the rest of the applicants, Lije prepared to enter the duel that will decide if he was to fulfill his dream of becoming the strongest duelist in history. Gripping his deck box and duel disk, the teen mentally prepared himself for the tough battle ahead...

* * *

><p>"Eilish Kaiba. Please report to dueling field three." The P.A system buzzed noisily, and the dark haired teen heard a cheer from the other side of the room. "Yay! I'm first." The beautiful girl laughed happily. Kaiba? There's no way those two could be related to the legendary duelist that was the rival of the first king of games, could they?<p>

Lije suddenly felt something warm stir inside his chest, surprising him. Am I suddenly falling in love with her? He wondered. Eilish gracefully ran past him, and he suddenly caught a whiff of her hair. Lilacs...

"Ack!" Lije cried out, his face red. Stupid hormones! He had never found any interest in girls for all sixteen years of his life, so why now? Most of them acted slutty and would've done anything for attention. So why was this girl so... The correct word he couldn't place in his mind was special.

Suddenly, the teen felt a hand on his shoulder as Lije turned to face Aaron, who probably in most likelihood was her brother by their similarities, he realized. "Just what type of deck do you run, noob? I saw that Kuribandit, and it's a pretty rare card." He commented as Lije frowned.

Shrugging, Lije opened his deck box and handed his deck to him. "Nothing special. I don't run an archetype." Aaron squinted at the older boy before slowly taking his cards and riffling through them. "Wait a second... These cards are crap!"

Lije glowered at him before snatching his deck back, flushing in anger. "That's your opinion. But my cards are special to me, and I know they can win." However, Aaron merely smirked and jerked his thumb towards the third dueling field. "Watch my sister destroy that proctor, and you'll see what a real deck is."

* * *

><p>"My name is Professor Shoichi Minobe, but you may just call me Professor Minobe." A dark haired, middle aged man with streaks of grey in his dark hair said, activating his dark blue duel disk. He wore the standard white trench coat for all proctors, also having a LDS badge pinned to the left of his chest. "This duel will not be an action duel, although all other duel monsters rules still apply. Good luck, Miss Kaiba. It wouldn't surprise me if you pass this entrance exam with ease, knowing your family. You may have the first move."<p>

Shoichi Minobe: 4000

Eilish smirked, activating a pink and white streaked duel disk. "Thanks Professor." Both Eilish and the Professor drew a hand of five cards.

Eilish Kaiba: 4000

"I'll summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!" Eilish said as she slammed a monster on her duel disk, which took the form of a young maiden. (1/0/0) I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared face-down in front of her, leaving her with three cards in her hand.

* * *

><p>"A monster with zero attack and defense in attack position?" Lije questioned to Aaron. However, the younger boy merely shrugged and smirked again. "Just watch, nooblet." Lije resisted the urge to punch his face as hard as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>The professor drew a card from his deck, increasing his hand size to five. Dueling had evolved over the years, and now one of the most recently added rules would be for the duelist taking the first turn would not be able to attack or draw on that turn.<p>

This rule had mostly been established due to the Days of Destruction incident that happened two decades ago, in which rogue duelists have captured the essence of the legendary Quasar dragon and created copies, using its duplicates in combination with Laval monsters to wreck havoc upon Maiami city, resulting in large number of casualties and damages.

Finally, a group of brave duelists had finally taken down the cultists, and Neo Maiami city was then born from its ashes, although it costed those duelists their lives. The two groups were known as the Order of Chaos and Retribution, and the prevention of drawing on the first turn had locked away Retribution's combo.

Forever.

"I shall summon this fairy-type monster, Zolga! (4/1700/1200) and I'll activate the spell card, Double Summon!" A card revealing a spellcaster holding its staff up with a creature in the front appeared upon the field with the purple robed monster. "This allows me to gain an additional summon or set! By sacrificing Zolga, I summon out this monster in attack mode, Labyrinth Wall!" (5/0/3000) Zolga's effect now activates! When tributed for a tribute summon, I gain 2000 life points!"

Shoichi Minobe: 6000

A giant maze descended onto the two duelists and their monsters, surrounding the arena with rock. However, Lije merely quirked an eyebrow at the irony of both duelists summoning out weak monsters with zero attack points. Was the professor aiming for a suicide attempt? However, Minobe slammed another card down on his duel disk. "I'll now activate shield and sword! This reverses the attack and defense of all monsters on the field, until the end phase!" He explained.

The Labyrinth Wall suddenly grew spikes from its walls as it was covered in a dark blue aura. (5/3000/0) Lije gaped at the tremendous amount of attack points. Three thousand! That level five normal monster was enough to rival a Blue Eyes White Dragon! However, both Eilish and Aaron seemed unfazed by the current situation. "I shall also activate Night Beam to destroy your face down, and you may not activate it in response to this card's activation." Eilish's set card was destroyed, making her frown. Now how was she going to avoid the attack?

"Now Labyrinth Wall shall attack your Maiden!" The spikes began to center around Eilish and her monster, making Lije wince. However, a bright yellow aura suddenly expanded into a sphere and stopped the Professor's attack. "What?"

Eilish now smirked, making her seem almost identical to her brother. "Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect now activates! When she is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack, and when I do, her battle position changes!" Her monster curled into defense mode and a bright blue light began to glow from her deck, radiating the arena. "Then I can special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck, or graveyard!" Professor Minobe's eyes widened at her statement. "I'll choose to summon it from my deck in attack mode!"

Suddenly, a massive whirlwind began to encircle the arena, making my hair and Aaron's fly backwards. A large shape descended on top of the labyrinth, revealing itself to be the legendary dragon that Seto Kaiba had commanded decades ago. Her Blue Eyes roared, sending shock waves to both duelists as well as the spectators. (8/3000/2500)

"Oh my God!" The dark haired teen heard screams of ecstasy from a few other examinees as they looked in awe at her monster. From their expressions, Lije guessed they were dragon users as he heard some of the boys screaming, "Marry me!" The teen facepalmed at their actions, and stepped back when some of the girls began screaming the same thing as well as they trampled over him to get a closer look at the powerful dragon. "Geez..." Lije moaned. He then noticed Aaron grinning like a Chesire cat over him. "What did I tell you?"

Shaking his head, the older boy gave a small smile as he looked at the Blue Eyes. It was beautiful and strong, just like her.

_Is this what they call love?_

The professor grimaced as he set a card face down, leaving him with one card in his hand. "Turn end."

"My turn!" Eilish snatched the top card off her deck in a smooth, controlled motion. "I'll activate the equipment spell card, Wonder Wand on my Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" A staff with a large, green orb attached to the end appeared in the monster's hands. (500/0)

"I can only equip it to a spellcaster monster, and it gives it 500 additional attack. However, I may send both cards to the graveyard in order to draw two additional cards. But..." Eilish finished explaining with a dangerous glint in her eyes as her maiden and deck began to glow again. "Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect activates once again! During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets her, I can Special Summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck, or graveyard!"

Another copy of the legendary dragon appeared, shining in all of its glory. (8/3000/2500) "I'll special summon another one from my deck, also in attack position!" The spectators, including Lije, gaped at her ferocity as Professor Minobe fell down in shock. The teen suddenly then heard more screams of ecstasy and kinky comments, which were mostly towards the dragons, much to his dismay and confusion. What the hell were these kinds of people?

"I'm not finished yet!" She winked. "By sending my Maiden to the grave, I may now draw two cards from my deck." Placing her spell and monster into the graveyard slot, Eilish slowly drew her cards, glancing at each of them carefully. "Now I'll play Pot of Greed!"

Increasing her hand to six, Eilish fanned out her cards before selecting one at her far right. "I will now play this awesome little treat, Polymerization!" Her dragons were sucked up into a portal with a card in her hand, soon revealing the descent of a gigantic Blue Eyes with three heads. "I fusion summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" (12/4500/3800)

"Holy shit." Lije whispered as he gaped at the colossal monster. Aaron noticed his facial expression and began to howl in laughter, rolling on the floor with tears streaming from his eyes. Oh, how Lije wished he could hit that arrogant kid. Preferably in the face, multiple times.

With four cards left in her hand and her strongest monster on the field, Eilish mounted onto her powerful monster, who nuzzled her in affection. Stroking the center head, Eilish looked down at the professor who was knocked onto his butt from the summon. Smirking again, she revealed a copy of her own Night Beam as well as Megamorph. "Well Professor, I think we can declare this a game."

Professor Minobe cleared his throat, getting to his feet. He nodded before deactivating his duel disk, accepting his loss. "My congrats to you entering Leo Duel School, Miss Kaiba." The stadium erupted into cheers at her dominant show of power, being able to pull off a win on the second turn of a duel. "Thank you!" She laughed happily.

* * *

><p>"Lije Helldragon, please report to dueling field two." He heard the P.A buzz his name, making the teen groan because he hated his strange last name. Just moments after Eilish's straight victory, Lije had tried to congratulate her before he was trampled by her now massive fan base. Sighing, the teen felt depressed for not being able to say anything before she was paraded off.<p>

Grabbing his duel disk and deck, Lije slowly descended down the stairs to the duel that would decide his future. He felt sweat trickle, making his shirt stick to his back, telling him how nervous he actually was. However, Lije willed himself to continue and pressed on.

_Roar!_ Lije suddenly heard a cry come out of nowhere. Turning around, He called out to the emptiness. "Who's there?" No answer.

_Was it my imagination?_ He asked himself. _Or did something feel like it was calling me?_

Ignoring it, the teen stuck his deck into his duel disk and stepped into the arena.

A blonde and grey eyed man awaited him, sporting the trademark white trench coat and the LDS badge. Lije noticed his duel disk was also grey, complimenting his steely eyes. A foreign professor.

"Hello." He spoke with a accent, slightly taken aback from my disheveled appearance. "My name is Siegfried Weiss. I am a professor that had traveled to Neo Maiami City from Germany. I wish you good luck on entering this school." The examiner activated his duel disk.

"My name is Lije Helldragon." Lije smiled kindly, activating his duel disk as well. Weiss raised an eyebrow at my last name. "Helldragon is a very interesting last name." Raising an eyebrow as well, he nodded in thanks to the examiner's compliment. At least he thought it was a compliment. "You may have the first move."

"Duel!" They both shouted, drawing their starting hand of five cards.

Lije: 4000

Siegfried: 4000

Looking at his hand, Lije realized that he was in a tough predicament with no usable monsters other than Kuribandit. Sighing, he placed the card onto my duel disk. "I summon Kuribandit and set four cards facedown. (3/1000/700)" The younger duelist stuck the rest of his four cards into the spell/trap slots.

"During my end phase, I may sacrifice Kuribandit and excavate the top five cards of my deck, and may add one spell or trap within these five to my hand." Lije's duel disk whirred as it spat out five cards. He grimaced. _Nothing too good..._

"I'll add this spell or trap card to my hand and end my turn." The teen finished, placing the rest of the excavated cards into his graveyard slot.

* * *

><p>"Bad hand, most likely." Aaron commented to his sister. Eilish nodded, curious on how the dark haired teen was going to play it out. Unbeknownst to the dueling teen, there were actually a decent number of spectators watching him. One being a shady figure sporting a dark hood.<p>

"I've found him!" The hooded figure said to them self. "The last descendant of Chaos!" However, they then noticed a woman also watching Lije. _And it looks like they've found him too..._

* * *

><p>Examiner Siegfried Weiss's eyebrow shot up again at Lije's playing style. Drawing slowly, he fanned out his hand of six cards and examined them. Weiss picked up a card near the center. "I'll activate the spell card, Heavy Storm! This destroys all spells and traps on the field. Luckily for me, I have none while you have four."<p>

Lije's set cards exploded from the fierce windstorm, except he knew he could at least make use of one of their effects before they were destroyed. "I activate one of my set cards in response to your activation, Waboku! I take no battle damage this turn!" He flipped over the said trap.

Nodding, Weiss summoned Dark Blade. The dark warrior appearing in a flash of light, brandishing its two swords. (4/1800/1500) "I'll set two cards and end my turn." He folded his arms as he finished.

Drawing, Lije knew he was going to lose soon if he doesn't reverse the situation soon. "I'll activate Allure of Darkness! This allows me to draw two cards, providing that I have to banish a dark type monster from my hand or I must send all the cards in my hand to the graveyard." Please work, he prayed, drawing two cards.

Sighing in relief, Lije flashed the monster at him. "I'll banish Garmr of the Nordic Beasts." (4/800/1900) He pocketed the said card. "Now I'll play Pot of Greed!"

Drawing two cards, Lije now had a hand size of three. _My only choice is to defend for now since I have no other options..._ He finally decided.

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown. Turn end." A trail of sweat trickled down the side of his head.

"My turn." The proctor drew. "I'll now summon Gemini Elf in attack mode." (4/1900/900) The two elves appeared, holding hands while staring Lije down. "Gemini Elf attacks your set monster."

Smirking, the teen flipped his monster faceup. "My monster is my second copy of Garmr of the Nordic Beasts!" (4/800/1900) The crimson wolf monster crouched defensively as it blocked the examiner's Gemini Elf, snarling as it pushed the spellcaster sisters back. "And it's effect now activates! After damage calculation, I may send any level four or below monster that battles with this card back to your hand!"

With a snarl, Garmr howled and the Gemini Elf returned to Weiss's hand, making him frown. "I'll just end my turn at that then." He finished, and the younger duelist drew his card.

"I'll summon Effect Veiler!" (1/0/0) A beautiful girl with long blue hair in pigtails appeared in a flash of light. Her azure eyes reflected innocence as she smiled back at Lije, causing murmurs on how someone so ordinary could get their hands on extremely rare cards such as Kuribandit and Effect Veiler.

"A Synchro summon?" Weiss questioned. "Not bad."

Lije nodded. "By tuning my level one Effect Veiler and level four Garmr of the Nordic Beasts, I perform a level five Synchro summon!" His two monsters turned into green exoskeletons, revealing stars that represented their levels. They disappeared in a flash of green light as he placed them into his graveyard slot. "Arise, the eternal fighter, Scarred Warrior!" (5/2100/1000)

A half robot, half human warrior with bandages and robotic armour appeared, with one missing arm that had been converted into a blade. Lije smiled at one of his most trustworthy monsters. "Now Scarred warrior attacks your Dark Blade!" The monster jumped, cleaving Weiss's dark blade in one stroke.

Weiss: 3700

The examiner smirked. "Actually, not bad at all. I'll activate my set card Jar of Greed to draw a card." A grinning red pot appeared for a few seconds before disappearing, and Weiss drew a card.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Lije finished, his hand empty.

"Draw!" The examiner drew. "I'll pay 800 life points to activate Premature Burial! This allows me to bring my Dark Blade back in attack position!" The dark warrior reappeared, emulating hatred from being destroyed. "And now I'll play my other set card, double summon!"

Weiss: 2900

"Double summon?" Lije repeated, making Weiss smirk as he re-summoned Gemini Elf.

"However, he won't be here for long because I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon Spiral Serpent!" A monstrous sea snake appeared, roaring. Holographic water began flooding into the arena from its appearance. (8/2900/2900) Just as Lije was about to protest, Weiss the examiner interuppted him. "Before you ask, Double Summon grants me an additional normal summon or set this turn."

"But I'm not down yet!" Weiss chuckled. I'll equip my serpent with Sword of the Deep Seated, increasing its attack by 500 points! (8/3400/2900) Then Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy your facedown!" Lije grimaced as his set card exploded into pixels from the sudden tornado.

His hand empty, Weiss crossed his arms as he surveyed the field. "At this point, you should realize that if you manage to destroy my Spiral Serpent, you will win this duel." Lije looked at him in surprise. "Because my hand is empty, Sword of the Deep Seated will always be returned to the top of my deck when it's sent to the graveyard, aside from the fact Spiral Serpent is also this deck's strongest monster."

He smiled. "That is, if you manage to beat it. Now Spiral Serpent attack!" The sea serpent shot a concentrated blast of water at Scarred Warrior and the younger duelist was thrown back by the powerful attack.

Lije: 2600

Groaning, Lije sat up. "Once per turn, Scarred Warrior can avoid destruction by battle." He explained. Weiss nodded, signalling the end of his turn.

Lije drew his card, not liking the situation. _It's not a card I can use at the moment..._

"I'll switch Scarred Warrior to defense mode and end my turn." The half-mechanical warrior crouched defensively, and the examiner drew.

"I activate Stop Defense." Lije's eyes widened as Weiss played the said spell, forcing Scarred Warrior into attack position. "Spiral Serpent attacks again." Lije was thrown onto the ground once again by the powerful attack.

Lije: 1200

Slowly picking himself up, he drew. However, Lije dropped the card and as his body wouldn't respond to pick it up. _Why?_

"It's fear." Weiss commented, making him shift his attention into his steely eyes. "All duelists, even the great King of Games, have a point when the situation becomes so bleak that they lose all faith." Lije looked at the card he dropped.

_He's right._ The duelist thought. _I probably don't have a chance of winning this._

_"Lije!"_ He remembered Shinji and Shizuka. With tears dripping down the teen's face, Lije remembered that he promised them he'd make it into Leo Duel School and visit back victorious. _That's right, I can't lose!_

Bending down, He suddenly grasped the card like a lifeline with renewed effort. _Please, let me win! _Lije closed his eyes in concentration, unaware that he was emitting a white aura.

Suddenly, Lije opened his eyes to find himself floating in a sea of darkness. _What's going on?_ He thought in panic.

Flailing around, the duelist began to spin in a 360 degree, much to his dismay and panic. Screaming, he continued his actions for about five minutes before he managed to calm himself down. _Where am I?_

An orb of light then appear in front of him, radiating sanity for the duelist. Gathering his courage, Lije slowly reached out and grabbed it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 completed!<p>

Please review! Also needing OC's!

Just fill this form out and stick it as a review or PM me, then I can bring them to life!

Name and age:

Rank: (Red, Yellow, Blue)

Deck Archetype: (optional) A card that's their trademark works too.

Description: Colour of hair, eyes, tall, muscular, short, etc.

Personality:

Love interest: (optional)

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I owe Yu-gi-nope.

Author's note: Here's the second chapter! More characters will be introduced and I'll explain the new ranking system LDS had established after the destruction of the old Maiami city.

Thanks to the individuals who had favourited and reviewed, especially those who sent in OC's. You all deserve a cookie. =D

To the guest that had submitted Steven Smith: I'll try to incorporate him when I can. At the current time, a deck that already knows high level fusion and ritual wouldn't fit the category with the beginners, although he would fit in as an elite second or third year student. Appreciate the OC though, for I will have him appear in the future as an important character.

To Animegirl426: Thanks for all the detailed information and support for Rei Anakisa!

I only take constructive criticisms seriously, not spam rage and flamers.

Red, Yellow, And Blue will continue to remain as the main dorm ranks. This comes from the influence of Kaiba Corp and Leo Corporation.

The card Lije receives in this chapter is not the power he will unwillingly receive in the future, for reader's information. The sword's appearance is equivalent to the Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles.

Again, thanks to StuffStuff who made this crappy chapter more bearable. Thanks. =,)

* * *

><p>"The battlefield is a scene of constant chaos. The winner will be the one who controls that chaos, both his own and the enemies." - Napoleon Bonaparte<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Lije called out, unsure of what was going on. He didn't know why, but the teen was certain that a normal person would have kept screaming their head off right now from being trapped in a space-like void. However, the darkness around him felt very soft, almost soothing.<p>

Suddenly, Lije found himself underneath a huge shape bound by four heavy, dark chains. Looking up, he saw the head of a bright, blue dragon staring back at him; his bright eyes reflecting galaxies.

"Who are you?" The duelist questioned at the seemingly familiar presence. "Were you the one that called out to me?"

"Roar!" The dragon's sudden cry resounded through the void, pushing Lije back a few feet . The teen didn't know what to do for the dragon, as he seemed to be suffering from those chains. The dragon's beautiful body were bound with the black spines that seemed to tighten endlessly; his long tail whipped around in agony.

Stepping back, Lije accidentally kicked a red, sword-like object on the ground. "What's this?"

The dragon growled lowly, almost pitifully as he looked at the sword. _Did he want me to use it on his chains?_ Lije asked himself.

He swung at the binds, trying to untangle them. However, the duelist was sent flying back as the chains easily repelled his attack, falling hard on his face.

"Well darn." Lije told the dragon as he dusted himself off, one hand on his sore nose. "There goes that plan."

The dragon stomped in frustration, seemingly trying to say something like, "You're an idiot."

Lije frowned at him. "I'm trying my best here, you know."

Examining the blade, the teen realized that there was a button on the handle. Pressing it, the sword suddenly opened up a blade in a flash of blue light, making him drop it in shock. Trying again, Lije was finally able to gain control of the weapon on his third attempt. The laser sword had the same blue colour as the dragon, minus the red hilt and frame. Lije swung at the chains again.

"Snap!" The dark binds were being cut through as easily one would cut through butter using a steak knife. Moving around the dragon, Lije cut loose all four of the chains, finally setting him free.

The dragon roared triumphantly, stretching his wings out. He then nuzzled the duelist affectionately, making him laugh. "Down boy." Lije gently patted his head, making the dragon growl in pleasure. "I swear that I've definitely met you somewhere before."

However, the dragon flew into the air, turning into a orb of blue light; getting smaller and smaller until it began to fall as gently as a snowflake. Catching it before it fell on the ground, Lije watched as the light dispersed to reveal a Duel Monsters card.

"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon." He read aloud. Suddenly, the teen was thrown into a passage of light that forced him to shield his eyes, making him lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Weiss questioned as Lije snapped back to reality. "It's your turn." <em>What had just happened?<em> The duelist blinked in confusion.

Weiss: 2900

Lije: 1200

Glancing at his hand, his eyes popped wide open as Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon was the card he had just drew. _I never added this card to my deck! What in the world was going on?_ Lije gaped.

* * *

><p>Eilish giggled. "He looks like a fish when he gapes." Aaron shook his head in exasperation. "I'd rather know what kind of card he drew for him to have a reaction like that."<p>

The woman that was watching Lije materialized away, unaware that the hooded figure had been watching her this entire time. "Retribution has found the last descendant of chaos." The figure whispered sadly. "How will you fare now, Lije Helldragon?"

* * *

><p>Glancing at his other card, Lije realized that he still had a chance to win this. "I special summon Jester Confit!" The duelist said. A tiny clown wearing an oversized hat appeared beside Scarred Warrior, rolling on a rubber ball with one foot. (10/0) (5/2100/1000)

"Jester Confit can be special summoned from my hand, but only in attack mode." Lije explained. "During your next end phase, it returns itself and a monster you control to your hand." The examiner nodded at his explanation.

"Are you aiming to survive my next turn so you can bounce my monster?" Weiss questioned thoughtfully. However, Lije smirked as he shook my head. "No, I'm aiming to win!" The examiner raised an eyebrow at his bold declaration.

"I tribute my Scarred Warrior and my Jester Confit!" Lije declared, his monsters vanishing in a blue light as he placed them into his graveyard slot. "In order to summon my new ace, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" The teen then slammed Galaxy Eyes's cards onto his duel disk.

"What the?" Lije questioned aloud as nothing happened.

Suddenly, the sword he had used to cut apart his chains appeared into his hands, the blue laser blade opening in a flash. Weiss looked surprised as Lije awkwardly held the giant laser sword in his hands, which was actually quite difficult with a heavy duel disk on his left arm.

Sweatdropping, Lije looked at the examiner. "This isn't what it looks like." Turning, he frowned as he wondered how in the world was he supposed to use this.

Looking to the sword, Lije felt angered that he didn't know what to do with the weapon as a few minutes passed. _Was the Galaxy Eyes card I received really just a fluke?_

Frustrated, Lije swung the sword in a slashing motion, suddenly cutting apart the air to reveal a void that appeared to be showing galaxies before it disappeared. Bright wisps of light began shooting out of the void as a bright, blue orb descended from the void, blinding the entire stadium. "What the hell's going on?" The teen heard the examiner yell as he shielded his own eyes.

* * *

><p>Eilish and Aaron covered their eyes from the blinding flash. "What the hell?" They questioned in unison. All the spectator's attentions have been turned to arena three from the bright blue light.<p>

"Oh wow." Eilish whispered, looking at the dragon that had been summoned. "It's beautiful." Suddenly, her Blue Eyes White Dragon and Aaron's Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared as chibi spirits, growling.

"Do you both know that dragon, Blue Eyes? Red Eyes?" The legendary dragons nodded, floating to the top of Eilish's and Aaron's head respectively and perched there, staying to watch the rest of the duel.

The hooded figure frowned as they noticed the summoned dragon as well as the exchange between the Kaiba siblings with their duel spirits. "So it has finally begun." Sighing, the figure vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em>"Roar!"<em> The familiar cry resounded in his ears as Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon appeared with a blinding explosion. Its body was missing its usual shiny blue lustre as the dragon was in the colour of a slight dark purple. A loud commotion began from the spectators as Lije's monster made his entrance. (8/3000/2500)

Weiss's steel grey eyes were now widened in shock. "What in the world is that dragon? I never seen anything like it!" He then relaxed at seeing its attack points. "However, it's still weaker than my Spiral Serpent." (8/3400/2900)

Laughing, Lije patted the dragon's ankle, making him look down at the teen and growl in affection. "It's about time you finally decided to show up." He bent down and nuzzled him as the duelist gave him a gentle pat on the head. "Now let's win this! Galaxy Eyes, attack!"

The examiner raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear me? Your monster is still 400 points weaker. Spiral Serpent, counterattack!" The sea serpent launched another concentrated blast of water at the dragon of light.

"Oh no you don't." Lije smirked. "Spacial banishment!" Galaxy Eyes disappeared behind Spiral Serpent as he dodged the attack. Slashing open a void, the younger duelist's dragon dragged the examiner's monster in with himself and disappeared.

Weiss frowned as his Sword of the Deep Seated was returned to the top of his deck. "What just happened?" He questioned.

Lije smirked again. "Galaxy Eyes has the effect to banish both himself and any monster he battles, although both monsters return to the field at the end of the battle phase." Both of their monsters returned in a flash of light, with Spiral Serpent's attack returning to its original. (8/2900/2900) (8/3000/2500)

Weiss drew, immediately attaching Sword of the Deep Seated to Spiral Serpent again. (8/3400/2900) "Spiral Serpent, attack Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon with hydro cannon!" The sea serpent launched another blast of concentrated water at my dragon.

"Galaxy Eyes's effect activates once again!" The examiner looked at the applicant in surprise. "I banish both my monster and yours until the end of your battle phase. Spacial Banishment!" Weiss's Sword of the Deep Seated returned to the top of his deck once again, and he sighed. "I didn't know it could be used on your turn too. I'll have to end my turn."

Lije confidently drew, getting a Seven Tools of the Bandit. "I'll set a card, now Galaxy Eyes will destroy that Spiral Serpent! Photon Stream of Destruction!" The dragon shot a concentrated blast of light, erasing Spiral Serpent's existence as well as clearing all the holographic water within the arena. Weiss was thrown onto the ground from the force of the attack.

Weiss: 2800

Sighing, the examiner drew, receiving his Sword of the Deep Seated. "Good game, applicant." Weiss smiled as he ran his hand through his blonde locks. He then gazed wistfully at his Galaxy Eyes before he disappeared. "That is one splendid monster."

The examiner placed his hand on his deck and deactivated his duel disk, signalling his defeat. The spectators roared in satisfaction as Lije threw a fist up in victory.

Weiss: 0

The German smiled to himself. "There certainly are going to be a lot of surprises this year."

* * *

><p>"It's him. No doubt. He's the last Helldragon, Master Yamato." A feminine voice reported to the leader of Retribution, bowing her head in deep respect. The female had found the teen at an examination center, trying to enter Leo Duel School. "Also, the dragon of light has been awakened."<p>

Yamato smiled, sipping a glass of wine as he drew a card from his deck that he had laid on the extravagant table. "Is that so? My sister did marry that final descendant of the Supreme King, after all." He took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his signature monster, relishing the moments where he had slaughtered hundreds with ease. "Rosette was never the brains in our family, believing that the Light of Ruin and the Gentle Darkness could co-exist together. Order of Chaos my ass!" He smashed his glass onto the table in sudden rage, raining wine onto the white tablecloth. Staining it. Yamato's dark eyes flashed red.

Breathing heavily, Yamato tried to calm himself down, wearing a maniacal smile on his face. "That feeling, I'll finally be able to feel it again! You'd better not disappoint me, Lije Helldragon!" He started to laugh sadistically, unable to stop. The female spy kept her head bowed, not daring to look up as his dark voice continued to resonate within the room.

Five other hooded figures watched their leader with interest from the table. Was this boy really that worthy to be treated in such a regard by their leader? However, one figure frowned as he disappeared into the shadows, unnoticed by his companions. _I'll make sure Lije Helldragon helps me achieve my vengeance, Yamato!_

* * *

><p>"Holy crap, you have a crazy fanbase now!" Aaron ran beside Lije as he tried to avoid the dragon users, fangirls, and even some fanguys. Gasping for breath, the teen realized that the duels were still going and it would soon be another three hours before the results were going to be declared. Maybe using Galaxy Eyes hadn't been a good idea after all. He decided.<p>

"Hey Lije, that's your name right?" Eilish suddenly appeared in front of the teen, making him step back and blush. Her warm, hazel eyes stared at the duelist wonderingly as Lije's voice was caught in his throat, making Aaron snicker at his sister's obliviousness and his desperate struggle. "H-Hi." Lije choked out.

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Eilish Kaiba. I hope we can be good friends. I think your Galaxy Eyes will get along with my Blue Eyes." He reluctantly took her outstretched hand, enjoying the feel of her ivory skin and awkwardly smiled at her somewhat confusing joke.

_God, was I really such a pervert before?_ Lije thought. Eilish lightly chuckled at his reluctance.

"Come on, lets go check out the other duels." The dark haired teen began to protest but became silenced when she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her, not that he minded being dragged around by a beautiful girl. However, Lije began to notice stares from the other examinees at them, their face expressions ranging from jealousy to admiration.

"Aaron Kaiba." Everyone began to whisper among themselves once again. "Please report to dueling field two for your practical." The P.A buzzed and Aaron yawned, stretching his arms. "Guess it's my turn." He smirked. Then, Lije realized that he was still grabbing onto her hand and let go quickly, flushing scarlet red and looking away. Eilish laughed at his weird behaviour before patting the teen's head. "And now you'll see why my brother is such a dork." She teased.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Aaron Kaiba. My name is Siegfried Weiss and I'll be your examiner today." Lije looked down to see Aaron preparing to duel the examiner he had faced previously. It actually made him pretty curious to know what kind of deck he runs, because if it was his sister who used all three Blue Eyes, then what in the world did he use?<p>

"Duel!" Both duelists drew their starting hands.

Aaron: 4000

Weiss: 4000

"I'll be going first, since I am the examinee." Aaron fanned out his five cards. "I'll start with the Spell card, Pot of Greed!" The grinning green pot appeared as he drew two cards from his deck, smirking at the cards he pulled.

"Now I'll summon this monster, Red Eyes Black Chick!" (1/800/500) A small, black baby dragon appeared out of an egg; its red eyes reflecting innocence. "And I'll be sacrificing my monster to special summon the one and only, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Once more the spectators exploded with commotion.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Lije exclaimed to Eilish who merely giggled at his reaction. "A Kaiba who plays a Red Eyes deck?" However, his unbelievable theory was proven by the arrival of the legendary counterpart of the Blue Eyes. It looked different to Joey Wheeler's copy, in the sense that Aaron's Red Eyes stood on its hind legs, acting more humanoid. (72400/2000)

* * *

><p>"Impressive." Weiss commented at the appearance of the famous dragon. "So will you use its potential to bring victory, Mister Kaiba?"<p>

Aaron smirked as he held up another card. "I don't need potential for victory when I already have it! I activate the spell Inferno Fire Blast! This card deals you 2400 points of direct damage, but Red Eyes Black Dragon cannot attack this turn. Not that it matters since I went first." The German held up his arms to defend himself as he was consumed by Red Eyes's flames, falling to his knees. "Argh!"

Weiss: 1600

"I'm not finished yet, sir!" Aaron laughed. "I'll activate a second copy of Inferno Fire Blast. Good game." Red Eyes shot another one of its signature attacks at the fallen professor, ending the duel.

Weiss: 0

Getting to his feet, Weiss smiled as he shook Aaron's hand. "Good game." Lije was still gaping like a fish from witnessing Aaron win his duel on his first turn, not knowing that Eilish was giggling at his reaction. Just how powerful were the Kaiba siblings?

* * *

><p>Hands in pockets, Aaron walked back up to the spectator site flushed with victory. Waving off the multitude of cheers as he entered, he confidently strided up to where Eilish and Lije were. "And that's how you duel." Aaron smirked. "Like a pro, of course."<p>

Eilish rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She then turned around, scanning the other duels in progress. "Hey, look at that guy!" The beautiful girl pointed at a duelist in the first arena, dueling against the handsome proctor that led us from the written potion to the location of the practical. "He's dueling Mr. Kazuto!" Both Lije and Aaron turned to where she was looking.

Lije squinted, trying to get a better glimpse of the duelist. His eyes then widened in surprise. "Um, Eilish." The teen sweatdropped. "I think that's a girl. Except in guy clothes." The female Kaiba froze for a moment before performing an anime fall, causing her brother to facepalm. The male Kaiba also then took a closer look.

"Hey, isn't that Rei Anakisa, ex-heiress to Anakisa industries?" Aaron questioned to his sister, causing her to look at him in surprise before turning her attention back to the tomboyish duelist. Eilish frowned. "I've heard the story. She apparently cut all ties with her family one day, because she began losing tournaments. There were a lot of rumours floating around at that time."

Lije frowned sadly. "She must have gone through a lot of pain." The Kaiba siblings looked at him in surprise. Looking at each other and shrugging, they turned their attention back to the duel.

* * *

><p>The proctor, Kirigaya Kazuto, had three cards in hand with a Blade Knight (41600/1000) and a set card on the field. Facing him was a girl wearing a jeans jacket and baggy sweatpants, with shoulder length midnight hair and silver eyes, as well as a diagonal scar across her forehead. The girl had a full hand of five cards, with two set cards on the field.

"Blade Knight, attack directly!" The examiner commanded. Blade Knight charged the girl, slashing with his sword. One of the girl's set cards flew up. "I activate Scrubbed Raid! By sending another card I control to the graveyard, I end the battle phase!" Her other set card disappeared, but her life points were protected.

Kazuto nodded, signalling the end of his turn. "It's your move, applicant Rei Anakisa."

Kirigaya Kazuto: 2600

Rei Anakisa: 1100

Rei gave him a tomboyish smile and drew. Heavy Storm. With her Spirit Beast Tamer Lera in her hand, she could bring back her favourite monster, Noble Spirit Beast Apelio. The lion monster materialized in spirit form, nuzzling her leg affectionately as she smiled.

Shrugging, she played the card. "I activate Heavy storm! This card destroys all Spells and Traps on the field!" The fierce storm blew away the examiner's facedowns, although her own Scrubbed Raid was destroyed. "Jar of Greed allows me to draw one card." The proctor said, activating his trap card in response to its destruction before drawing.

Frowning, Rei continued her turn. "Dark hole destroys all monsters on the field." A hole swallowed the examiner's Blade Knight as she activated the spell card, crushing it to pixels. "Now I summon Spirit Beast Tamer Lera in attack mode!" A young, redheaded girl carrying a staff of flame appeared on the field. (1/100/2000) Suddenly, a glow of light appeared from Rei's graveyard slot.

"When she's normal summoned, I may special summon one Spirit Beast monster in my graveyard! I choose Noble Spirit Beast Apelio!" A small, red lion monster materialized from a flash of light, its tail ignited with fire. (4/1800/200) "Now both my monsters attack directly!"

Kazuto: 700

Rei smirked, holding up one of the three cards still left in her hand. "Poison of the Old Man has two effects. I could increase my life points by 1200 or deal 800 points of direct damage to you. I choose the second, ending the game." An old man appeared, throwing the bottle of purple liquid at the examiner, making him cough violently as his life points plummeted to zero.

Kazuto: 0

Deactivating his duel disk, the older duelist frowned at the basic strategy the girl used. If he had his real deck, he would've easily countered her basic field removal tactic as well as dealing plenty of damage from destroying that monster with 100 attack on his next turn. Sighing, Kazuto guessed that the girl would probably enter as a Red for her strategy although she did show some promise. "Well done, Miss Anakisa. I wish you luck on your results."

Rei nodded and headed towards the staircase that led back to the spectator's area. "Thanks teach."

* * *

><p>That was too easy. Rei thought as she slowly trudged up the stairs. She could have banished her Noble Spirit beast Kannahawk in her graveyard using Apelio's effect and increased all of her monster's attacks by 500, without needing to use her Poison of the Old Man to end the game. Rei also could have used draining shield to negate the attack rather than sacrificing it for scrubbed raid, and increased her life points to 2700. Poison of the Old Man would've made it 3900, 100 life points short of the starting life total. The last two cards she had in her hand were Monster Reborn and Waboku.<p>

Born to a high-class family, the owners of the billion dollar company named Anakisa Industries, Rei was reknowned as a prodigy to dueling. Her mother, however, fell deeply ill on her third birthday and became comatose, but not before she gave her daughter the present that she would always love and cherish. Rei took her Noble Spirit deck out and looked at it sadly, tears welling up from the memory of her mother.

Starting at the age of 5, the silver eyed girl was soon forced by her father to enter into many tournaments. Rei was soon endlessly picked on because other kids believed that she was just using her wealthy status to climb up the tournaments, ignoring the fact that she was actually a powerful duelist.

After, Rei turned to the tomboy image to prove that she was strong and began to lose tournaments on purpose to keep her cover. Her father, however, did not approve of this and sent her sick mother away to an unknown location, not allowing Rei to see her mother until she began winning again.

Angered by this, the midnight haired duelist completely threw away her ties to her family and made a bet with her father; If she graduated from Leo duel school, he would tell her where he hid her mother, but if she didn't, she would come back to the family. However, Rei was hell bent that she would never, ever return to the shit of a life she had.

"I'll prove to them that I'm a great duelist, after I become a Red." The silver eyed duelist decided. "Just watch me, mom. I'll find you."

"Hey." A voice called to her as Rei looked up to see a dark, hazel eyed teen with slightly lighter black hair than her's was waiting on top of the staircase, followed by Eilish Kaiba and Aaron Kaiba. "That was a nice duel. I've never seen or heard of Noble Spirit monsters. What's your name?"

Rei blushed, looking away from his innocent eyes. What was going on with herself? "Sup. I'm Rei Anakisa." The tomboyish girl then noticed Aaron Kaiba elbowing her sister. "What did I tell you. She's the ex-heiress to Anakisa Industries. But why is she dressed in guy clothes?" Eilish smacked her brother on the top of his head. "Aaron! That wasn't nice!"

However, the teen that had asked her name merely chuckled as their interaction before turning back to her and sticking his hand out. "Don't mind them, those clothes suit you nicely. I'm Lije Helldragon."

So he was the guy who caused that light show. Rei realized, causing her to flush again at his compliment. She reluctantly shook his hand, surprised at the gentle feel. "So you're the owner of that dragon everyone's been talking about, huh?" Lije laughed sheepishly. "Yeah." Suddenly, a certain red lion monster came out in spirit form and began to growl at the teen. "Apelio!" Rei complained, realizing that her signature monster was acting overprotective before picking him up. The dark hazel eyed teen took a step back in shock.

Lije stared wide-eyed at the duel spirit. "Holy cow! Is that real? He's just like you, Galaxy Eyes." The silver eyed girl finally noticed the powerful presence emanating from the teen, taking the form of a dragon of light. However, she also saw the chibi forms of Blue Eyes and Red Eyes perching on top of the Kaiba siblings' heads. "No way!" Rei exclaimed. "You guys can see them too?"

"See what?" Lije cluelessly asked as he turned around. "Whoa! There's a Blue Eyes on your head Eilish! A Red Eyes on yours too Aaron! What are those things?"

Eilish giggled. "They're Duel Spirits, or otherwise known as the soul of the monsters that's contained within the card." Aaron nodded to her explanation as he picked up Red Eyes off his head and hugged it to his chest. "Only duelists with true dueling spirits can see them."

Rei gaped. No one, absolutely nobody had ever believed her when she said her monsters were real. Everyone had called her crazy and always continued to bully her endlessly because of it. Yet suddenly, three people had appeared out of nowhere and was just like her, able to see the souls of Duel Monsters. This definitely has to be fate, the tomboyish duelist thought to herself. It had suddenly became very quiet.

Lije broke the silence. "Well, this is just awesome. I mean, our cards are alive." He smiled at the silver eyed girl. "Why don't we all be friends?" Rei looked at him in surprise, before looking away to hide her blush.

Finally, the demure girl looked back up and smiled back. "I'll be glad to. Besides." Rei's smile turned into a smirk. "I can't wait to take on that dragon of yours." Lije chuckled. Suddenly, a bell rang, signalling the end of the practical exam. "Let's go see how we all did." The hazel eyed teen offered.

* * *

><p>"I am Reiji Akaba, the vice-headmaster of Leo Duel School as well as CEO of Leo corporation." A thin young man with pale skin, grey hair and red-framed glasses announced on the stage that the applicants had to gather around. Whispers began to break out between the applicants on how someone as young as him could be a CEO as well as a vice-headmaster at once.<p>

However, Lije, Rei, Aaron, and Eilish all knew the history behind him. Lije knew from doing research on his own time, while the Kaiba siblings and Rei knew him from their family backgrounds. "I am here to congratulate all of you who have passed the examinations and are automatically enrolled in this school.

Reiji Akaba is the youngest Duelist in history to be certified to Duel in the professional circuit, having done so at age fifteen. As a super elite duelist with a genius brain, Reiji had mastered all four of the major types of summoning, aside from Ritual, from a very young age. The young CEO had complete control over Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and even the newest summon to be discovered, known as Pendulum.

"Now duelists, please find your score and dorm ranking on this chart." Reiji pointed to a large screen behind him. "Any individual who have achieved a score of 60-79 will be starting at the dorm rank of Red. Individuals who have scored 80-94 will be in Yellow. Finally, those of you who have excelled beyond expectations, scoring 95 or higher will automatically be entered into the Blue rank, regardless of age." The youngest pro duelist looked scanned us before resuming speaking. Lije blinked. "Was he just looking at me?" He wondered.

Reiji continued. "After your first years, your courses will change depending on the style of summoning you wish to completely follow. There are four separate courses at LDS. The Synchro course, Xyz course, Fusion course, and Pendulum course. Unfortuantely, we do not offer Ritual for anyone wanting to partake in it, although we are working on to provide it for next year. Most individuals would find one of these courses hard enough, but individuals who are willing to may choose to do more than one, or even all as I have years prior to graduating." The spectators began to whisper among themselves once again. "Also, your dorm rank will change on annual examinations we hold."

"Aside from Red, Yellow, and Blue, there will be elite dorms that you all will find out in your second year here. Some of them are known as Gold, Black, and White, although there are also others."

"I wish all of you good luck on your first year. Until then, please check your score and receive a uniform depending on the colour of your rank. This announcement is adjourned." Reiji walked off the platform, disappearing into the curtain behind him.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow." Lije whispered as he looked at himself in his new yellow uniform, his eyes sparkling. The teen was more surprised when he found out that the examiner he had fought, Siegfried Weiss, was actually the head of the Yellow dorm. Aside from the uniform, Lije also received a key for his room and a Personal Digital Assistant for his identification and classes.<p>

"I've actually made it into Leo Duel School. It's all thanks to you, Galaxy Eyes." He took out the card and smiled at it, his dragon's familiar roar echoing inside his head. Then Lije frowned. "I really wish you would tell me where you came from and why you appeared to me, though."

"Hey Lije!" Rei skateboarded past in front of him, surprising the other teen before doing a kickflip and stopping when she saw his new yellow uniform. "Oh. You made it into the Yellow dorm." The silver eyed girl wore a male's red uniform, abandoning the red blazer and the short skirt designed for the females, having achieved an exact score of 79.

"Maybe I shouldn't have decided to start at Red first." She thought sadly, knowing that she and her newfound friends wouldn't be in the same dorm. However, she was surprised when the other teen suddenly pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad we all made it, Rei!" The silver eyed girl turned crimson as she accepted his embrace. Lije pulled away. "Those are some really awesome skateboarding skills!."

"Hey guys!" Eilish and Aaron appeared, both sporting new blue uniforms. Lije blushed when he saw Eilish wearing the blazer and short skirt. "Hey." The dark hazel eyed teen shyly looked away, oblivious to the fact that Rei was observing his actions. The silver eyed girl blinked. Did he have feelings for the female Kaiba?

Aaron smirked as he took in Rei and Lije. "Well, noobs will always be noobs." Eilish smacked him on the top of his head again. "Aaron!" She looked at the insulted duo. "Sorry guys. It's because we're heirs to Kaiba Corp that they put us in Blue." Rei frowned, remembering how people had bullied her because of her background and status. "In truth, I'm certain that all of us are pretty equal." She smiled apologetically.

Lije smiled tenderly back at her, not noticing the frown on Rei's face. "It's all good. We better all head to our rooms first because the welcoming ceremony will starting soon. Let's meet back here later." Saying their goodbyes, the four went their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Room 231." Lije said to himself as he looked around the rooms. "I guess it's here." Opening the door, the teen found himself in a two bunk room with closets and a big window. "Looks like I'm sharing with someone." However, the young duelist didn't mind as the room was three times the size of his old one back in the orphanage. Taking a deep breath, he threw his backpack on the left bunk and jumped onto the bed, oblivious to the sleeping figure below the covers.<p>

"Ow!" The scream made Lije and his backpack fall off the bunk. A disheveled young man with brown hair and green eyes stared back at him, enraged. "What the hell?"

"Sorry!" Lije yelped. "I didn't know!" The young man sighed as he calmed down, rubbing his sore stomach. "Are you my new roommate?" The teen nodded.

"Whatever. I already have the left bunk so might as well take the other one." The young man turned back towards his bed before stopping, remembering that he had forgotten something. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Lije Helldragon." The dark hazel eyed teen said, throwing his backpack to the right bunk this time. The green eyed young man raised an eyebrow but nodded, most likely due to his strange last name. "You're the guy with the dragon that everyone's been rambling about from the examination. Oh well, goodnight." He hopped back into the covers, snoring within seconds.

_Well._ Lije thought, sweatdropping as he looked at his new roommate. _This was going to be an interesting year._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 finished!<p>

If I see any mistakes, edits will be made to the document so don't panic if you see the story changing at some parts.

OC's are still needed and open. Lije's roommate's identity will be revealed next chapter for plot reasons.

By the colour system, here's how it goes:

* * *

><p>First years:<p>

Red: Osiris Red, lowest rank.

Yellow: Ra Yellow, intermediate rank.

Blue: Obelisk Blue: elite rank.

* * *

><p>Second years:<p>

Darker Red with two white stripes, signalling second year: Uria Red, lowest rank.

Darker Yellow with two stripes, signalling second year: Hamon Yellow, intermediate rank.

Darker Blue with two stripes, signalling second year: Raviel Blue, Elite rank for those who did not pass into the next category.

* * *

><p>Second year elites and third years, third years have two white stripes:<p>

Orange: Eraser Orange: For secondary elites who do not use the below category.

White: Ma'at White: secondary elite rank, Synchro Elite

Black: Avatar Black: secondary elite rank, Xyz Elite

Purple: Sophia Purple: secondary elite rank, Fusion/Ritual Elite

Green: Dreadroot Green: secondary elite rank: Pendulum Elite

* * *

><p>Third year Elite category:<p>

Gold: Exodia Gold: Superior Elite rank: Masters of more than one of those summons.

* * *

><p>Elites who are beyond Superior:<p>

Horakhty Rainbow: Masters of all summons, individuals who are usually within the top ten of the school.

Hell Kaiser: Top second student within the entire school.

Kaiser: Top first student within the entire school.

* * *

><p>Lije: Man. What a weird guy.<p>

?: Who are you calling weird?

Lije: Ahh! (Avoids exploding debris)

Aaron: Man, why are there so many guys after my sister? I wish more girls would go after me...

Eilish: Aaron! Shut up! Maybe if you changed your haircut...

Aaron: Never!

Rei: By the way Lije, how did you learn to Synchro summon?

Lije: Long story... I'll tell it to you next chapter! Stay tuned! Remember to rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot for my story. =P School makes it hard to update faster.

**Author's notes: It's nice to see things up and rolling! I'm trying my best to incorporate deeper explanations and history as the plot rolls out. This chapter will focus mainly on a blast to the past! Albion Helldragon, the father of Alex Helldragon and grandfather to Lije Helldragon, fights against the original Retribution to protect Maiami City!**

* * *

><p>To the reviewers: Thank you guys so much for the support. (Minus Forestfleet for raging) Love you all.<p>

To A Guest: Thanks for all your points because I understand there have been parts within my last chapter which seemed... weird. Later in the plot, I'll show how Lije had met Galaxy Eyes in the past, which is why he seemed so calm in the darkness. Also, Lije isn't a chick magnet since it's only Rei; Eilish has shown no feelings for him back. Don't worry, it won't become a harem. I'll try to edit any other mistakes when I can.

To Animegirl426: Thank you, like seriously. You're my best supporter. =D Without you, there will be no Rei Anakisa. And Rei is important to everyone! ^_^

To StuffStuff: Thanks for editing this chapter! XD

Thanks to the Guest for pointing out the mistakes I have made.

Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

><p>"One must still have chaos in oneself to be able to give birth to a dancing star."<p>

-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

><p>Two decades ago, during the Days of Destruction, an unknown organization began to create catastrophes within Maiami City, killing thousands of civilians to fuel a dark, evil power. Soon, they managed to taint the essence of the legendary Shooting Quasar Dragon used by the hero of New Domino City, Yusei Fudo, turning it into their own counterfeit copies while their leader took the tainted original for himself.<p>

Soon, another powerful organization appeared, sworn to protect Maiami City and the world. These two organizations fought against one another for the control of humanity's fate. Known as Retribution and the Order of Chaos, one was sworn to the side of the Light of Ruin while the other was led by the Gentle Darkness. Most of the city laid in ruins, and the final showdown had begun when the elite Maiami police force surrounded the last of the Retribution members.

After destroying most of the counterfeit copies of Shooting Quasar Dragon; the current leader of the Order of Chaos, Albion Helldragon, challenged the leader of Retribution to a Darkness Game, hoping to stop the mass destruction they are causing and have caused. Unfortunately, he soon found himself facing a rather tough predicament as he faced one of the most powerful monsters within the game.

"Albion Helldragon, you are no match for the power of my Shooting Quasar Dragon!" A man with dark hair and dark hazel eyes grimly watched the forceful summoning of a tainted, opaque coloured copy of Shooting Quasar Dragon, the shockwaves of its roars pushing him back. (12/4000/4000) "It's all over for you!" The dark figure laughed manically.

Albion: 4000

Dark Figure: 4000

Albion grimaced. The leader of Retribution had first activated Pot of Greed, bringing his hand size to seven. Then, he played two copies of Molten Conduction Field and a Foolish Burial, sending three copies of Laval Volcano Handmaiden and two copies of Laval Magma Cannoneer to his graveyard.

Albion's opponent continued with the spell card Rekindling, special summoning all the monsters he had sent to his graveyard and tuning his two Cannoneers with two Handmaidens. He Synchro summoned two copies of T.G Hyper Librarian and drew a card from his second summon, replenishing his hand size to four.

Finally, the dark figure normal summoned Darksea Rescue before tuning it with his remaining Laval Volcano Handmaiden for Formula Synchron, drawing two cards from the level one non-tuner's effect and as well the Synchro tuner's effect before then calling out the level twelve monstrosity. "I'll set five cards and end my turn." The leader of Retribution smirked as he pocketed the five monsters he had summoned with Rekindling.

"Draw!" Albion yelled as he glanced at the card he drew. Looking back, he saw his deceased fellow members outside the dark void he was dueling in, having sacrificed themselves to destroy all of the counterfeits. However, all other members of Retribution have been defeated as well. The leader of the Order of Chaos nodded to his dead friends as a tear rolled down his face, with no fear intent. They had swore to protect this city together until death, and they sure as hell were going to do it.

"I activate Graceful Charity!" Albion declared as he placed the card on his duel disk. However, his disk wouldn't allow him to draw as a dark light locked his cards in. "What?"

The dark figure smiled darkly. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, Shooting Quasar Dragon may negate the activation of any card or effect, and destroy it!" Albion's Spell card turned gray before shattering to pieces.

The leader of the Order of Chaos growled. "In that case, I play my own copy of Pot of Greed!" Albion took another card from his hand and stuck it into his spell/trap zone, but again, there was no response as his duel disk wouldn't let him draw. "What now?" He seethed.

The Retribution leader laughed at his efforts. "I activate Dark Bribe! By allowing you to draw one card, I may negate the activation of a spell or trap card!" The grinning pot also turned gray before shattering.

A dark energy began to emanate from Albion as he drew, his dark Hazel eyes flashed to gold. "You'll pay for that! I'll activate Heavy Storm!" A fierce whirlwind enveloped both player's fields as it destroyed all four of his opponent's set cards, making the latter frown. However, the powerful spell card also managed to blow off the figure's hood, revealing his identity and a flurry of red hair.

"Zurui! What?" Albion Helldragon looked in shock at his best friend's face before his own transformed into rage. "Why? Why did you start Retribution?"

Zurui Hikaryu smiled, almost serenely as a white aura began to radiate off him, his dark eyes the colour of blood red. "The world is corrupt, my friend. If the Gentle Darkness will continue to accept the evil of humanity, then the Light of Ruin shall purge this world!" The Retribution leader's aura suddenly flashed, pushing Albion back who tried to ward off the immense pressure. His former best friend began to laugh evilly. "Give up Albion! Let the light purge this world!"

The Helldragon growled as his own black aura began to push Zurui's light back, stopping the force that was being exerted on him. "Never!" Albion yelled angrily as he set two cards facedown. Holding up his last card, he slammed it onto his duel disk. "Card of Sanctity now activates! Both players draw until they have six cards in their hand!" The leaders of the two powerful organizations drew, with Zurui drawing a full hand of six while Albion only drew five from the final card left in his hand.

Glancing at his hand, the leader of the Order of Chaos calmed down, although the golden glow in his eyes had not vanished. "Because you control a monster, I can special summon the level three monster known as Level Warrior in defense mode!" A red figure dressed like a hero from Super Sentei appeared, striking a pose before it crouched defensively. (3/300/600) "Also, when it's special summoned this way, its level becomes four!" A orange glow covered his monster, making it shadow box as its level increased by one.

"Then, I'll normal summon this monster, Goblindbergh!" A small troop of Goblins in bright red planes flew onto the field, snickering. (4/1400/0) "When it is normal summoned, I may switch it into defense mode in order to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand! I choose Star Drawing! A little astronaut wielding a pen jumped out of a box that the Goblindbergh had dropped before they switched into defense mode. (4/1600/1000)

Albion's golden eyes flashed as his Goblindbergh and Star Drawing turned into yellow lights. A dark hole was then created on the field, sucking his monsters in. "By overlaying my level four Goblindbergh and level four Star Drawing, I perform an Xyz summon!"He paused as the void expanded, alerting the presence of a powerful monster.

"Break and defy the chains of fate in order to create a new future! Go, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" A purple dragon descended from the void, plated with armour and wielding sharp blades on its forearms as two lights encircled it. (Rank 4/2500/2000) "Also, I get to draw one card from Star Drawing's effect." The Helldragon swiftly drew, giving him a hand size of four.

The leader of the Order of Chaos continued his turn. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect now activates! I can detach one Xyz Material from this card, then target one level five or higher monster you control and halve that monster's attack! I'll detatch both Xyz materials! Go, Treason Discharge!" Albion's monster roared as it bit down on both of the lights that had been encircling it, generating a blue electric shock that began to head towards Zurui's Shooting Quasar Dragon. "Also, if I do, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains the same amount of attack halved!"

The Retribution leader smiled as he held up a card in his hand. "Effect Veiler (1/0/0) negates the effect of one of my opponent's monsters until the end phase, so you just wasted your Xyz materials!" Zurui placed the card into his graveyard slot as a bright light enveloped Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, turning it into a dark shade of gray. "Anything else you would like to attempt? He smirked.

Albion growled. "I'll set a card and end my turn." Zurui drew, bringing his hand size back up to six. The Hikaryu glanced at his hand briefly before picking up the farthest card to his left. "I activate Meteor of Destruction! This card inflicts 1000 points of direct damage to you!" A meteorite suddenly slammed into Albion's stomach, making him wheeze as he was sent flying onto the dirt ground.

Albion: 3000

Zurui: 4000

The Helldragon clutched his stomach as he slowly stood up, coughing out blood.

In a Darkness Game, all damage inflicted to players becomes real and could even result in premature death before the duel would even end. The leader of Retribution chuckled evilly as he placed another card on his duel disk. "I'm not finished yet. I set two cards and now activate my Fairy Meteor Crush onto my Shooting Quasar Dragon, giving it the ability to deal damage through defense position monsters, mainly your level warrior!" The dark dragon roared as it gained its piercing ability from Zurui's spell card.

"Now attack! Shooting Quasar Dragon can attack up to the amount of non-tuners used to summon it, which would be two! Destruction Burst!" His dragon generated two dark spheres in its hands before sending them at Albion's monsters with vigorous force.

"I activate my trap card, Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!" Albion declared as his set card flipped face up. "This card destroys all monsters in attack position you control on the field!" Zurui's shooting Quasar Dragon sent a beam of dark light to negate his trap card, making the Helldragon smirk as he flipped another one of his set cards faceup. "Skill Prisoner negates the effect of any monster when it targets a card I control! Say goodbye to that behemoth!"

Zurui frowned as he activated one of his own set cards. "The quickplay spell card Forbidden Lance allows me to target a monster and decrease its attack by 800, and in return giving it the ability to be unaffected by the effects of spells and traps until the end of the turn. In order to keep my monster, losing the effect of Fairy Meteor Crush would be a small price to pay for this turn." (12/3200/4000) Albion's Mirror Force and Skill Prisoner shattered as Shooting Quasar Dragon's attack erased his monsters, sending him onto the ground from the powerful impact. "Argh!"

Albion: 2300

Zurui: 4000

The leader of Retribution laughed as he took one last glance at his hand. "I'll set another card and end my turn. Is this the best that the Order of Chaos can do?" He taunted. Albion slowly picked himself up as he weakly drew, his eyes still maintaining their gold colour although it was apparent that he was nearing his limit. Damn it!

"I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot! Both players get to draw three cards." Albion felt his body becoming unsteady as he drew, while Zurui cruelly smiled at his struggle. The Helldragon knew he had to use all the power he had left in order to protect the world, even if it meant the destruction of Maiami city and the sacrifice of his life, as it no longer just involved the district they called home. Closing his eyes, Albion tapped into his last reserves of energy in order to unleash all of the darkness left within him.

Suddenly, Zurui was pushed back by an incredible explosion of darkness, completely enshrouding his opponent. How does he still have this much power? The Retribution leader questioned. Albion stepped out, wearing the armour of the Supreme King as his golden eyes were filled with emotionless rage.

* * *

><p>"Oh no." Yuie Helldragon cried as she collapsed to her knees, silently sobbing while being hugged by her ten year old son, Alex Helldragon. The elite Maiami police force knew that the leader of the Order intended to sacrifice himself in order to protect the world, leaving his family behind. Soon, Alex would have to take up the mantle of leading the next generation of the organization.<p>

As the next descendant, the boy would have to completely accept the powers of the Gentle Darkness and accept the role of protecting the world. Alex Helldragon would later fall in love with Rosette Hikaryu, daughter of Zurui and the descendant that would revoke the idealism of the light, joining the Order of Chaos. However, Alex did not know that he was to fulfill the prophecy in which his son, Lije, was to be the last descendant of the Helldragons would become the inheritor of Chaos, having to suffer the burden of both the Light of Ruin and the Gentle Darkness.

* * *

><p>"It's time to die, you stupid light." The Gentle Darkness leered evilly at his opponent as his dark aura pushed Zurui back. "Thanks to this foolish descendant finally releasing me, I'll now be bringing you to your impending doom."<p>

"I activate Xyz Reborn!" The incarnate of darkness activated Albion's last set card. "This trap allows me to special summon an Xyz monster back onto the field and equip it with this card as an Xyz material." Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon returned to the field, enraged as a dark aura now covered it with a encircling Xyz material. (Rank 4/2500/2000)

Zurui smirked as his eyes returned to their red tint. "Shooting Quasar Dragon's effect now activates! Once per turn, I may negate any effect and destroy that card." His dark dragon fired its signature beam of darkness, but was blocked by a purple barrier. "What?"

The Gentle Darkness pocketed Skill Prisoner. "Aside from the turn that it was sent to the graveyard, I may banish my Skill Prisoner trap card in order to activate it again, negating your dragon's effect!" The Retribution leader grimaced. "Also, I activate Overlay Regen! This spell allows me to attach it to a face up Xyz monster as an Xyz material!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as another light began to encircle it, powering it up.

"Now I activate Night Beam, allowing me to destroy one of your set cards and you cannot activate it in response!" Zurui's set Forbidden Chalice was blown into pixels from the spell card, leaving him with one set card left. "And now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect activates again! I detach two Xyz materials! Treason Discharge!" The armoured purple dragon bit down on the two encircling lights once again as it sent another blue electric shock at Zurui's Shooting Quasar Dragon, successfully draining it this time. (Rank 4/5500/2000) (12/1000/4000) "Now attack that disgrace of a monster and finish this duel!"

"I discard my Honest (4/1100/1900) in order for one of my light attributed monsters to gain attack equal to the monster it's battling. It's all over for you, the Gentle Darkness!" The leader of Retribution cackled as he let the Light of Ruin fully possess him now, eyes flashing blood red. "It's over!"

The Gentle Darkness smiled as he activated a quick-play spell card. "You're not the only one with those kinds of cards! Forbidden Dress activates!" His set card flipped over to reveal a brown haired woman holding a golden dress. "I can target one monster amd make it lose 600 attack, although it becomes unaffected and cannot be destroyed by card effects until the end of the turn. Not that it matters because there won't be a next turn!" A glow encased Shooting Quasar Dragon, weakening it. (12/400/4000) "Now attack! Rebellion of the lightning... Disobey!"

"No!" The light of Ruin cried as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon wrapped itself in black lightning and pierced through Shooting Quasar Dragon, destroying the monster and ending the Darkness Game. "Argh!"

Albion: 2300

Zurui: 0

The dark sphere dissipated, dropping out the two combatants. Albion's armour shattered, revealing his heavy wounds as he weakly pushed himself up with an elbow, glancing at his opponent. "Zurui..."

Zurui Hikaryu was laughing as his body began to disappear into particles, although he still maintained the red glow in his eyes. "You won this time, Helldragon. But mark my words. Sooner or Later, the Light of Ruin will prevail and crush the Gentle Darkness!" His former best friend disappeared, revealing two children huddling behind him. A five year old little boy and a pretty ten year old girl who wielded a steak knife, both sporting red hair and dark eyes. Albion smiled weakly. "Hey. Who are you guys?"

It was the girl who spoke. "My name is Rosette Hikaryu, his daughter." She said demurely. "And this is my little brother, Yamato." The Helldragon was surprised that Zurui had children, but only decided to nod thoughtfully. "Are you here to finish the job your father has started?" Albion noticed his wife, son, and some Maiami police force commanders were rapidly approaching him. "If you are, you might as well as not bother. I don't have much time left anyways from using all of my darkness within me."

Rosette shook her head, dropping her weapon on the ground."We never had any love for our father. Our mother was sacrificed in front of us to summon that monstrosity, even though he knew she loved him." She paused, hugging her little brother closer to her. "Aside from that, neither one of us wants to worship the light."

Unnoticed to the duo, a light Duel Monsters card was created by the particles Zurui left behind and floated near the young Yamato, who stared at it wonderingly. Touching the card, the younger Hikaryu's eyes suddenly flashed bright red before he began to smile evilly. "Yes, my son." Zurui's voice whispered. "Accept the light."

"Albion!" Yuie Helldragon and her son arrived at the scene first. The leader of the Order of Chaos smiled weakly at his wife before weakly touching her cheek, wiping away the tears that were now rolling down her face. Alex merely looked in wonder as Rosette, who gave him the same look back before they turned away from each other, blushing. Albion turned to his son. "Alex." The boy looked up, the colour in his cheeks faded. "You will now have to shoulder the burden of leading the Order." The elder Helldragon began to cough out blood, signalling the nearing of his limit.

Taking out a completed Helldragon Insignia, formed of seven different pieces within his pocket, Albion handed it to Alex. "This insignia will prove your authenticity as a descendant when it transforms into Duel Monster cards, with the strongest belonging to you and others to the new members. It also gives the members of the Order the ability to evolve their cards as time passes. Don't worry about who gets what card, because you'll automatically know when they call out to you." He paused, heavily breathing. "Also, forget about that last piece, because it won't apply to you. My own monster was Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, which will now disappear with the cards of the former members when I perish. Son, I leave everything up to you." Albion Helldragon finally breathed his last and died.

The insignia began to glow as it split itself in Alex's hand, transforming into six different cards. Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Black Winged Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, and a blank card. For some unknown reason, he knew that Stardust Dragon was his as a roar resounded in his head when he held the card.

Suddenly, the young Helldragon began to cry with his mother as he accidentally dropped the rest of the cards; the rest of the Maiami police force commanders saluting to the corpse solemnly and sadly. Looking around the city, everyone knew that it would take a long time before things would start to heal and their home would be repaired.

Shyly, Rosette Hikaryu went up to Alex Helldragon and embraced him, surprising the latter as he looked into her warm red pupils. Picking up Black Rose Dragon, the female Hikaryu decided that she would stay beside the boy in front of her until the very end. That faithful day created a new beginning, also forming a bond between the two descendants of light and darkness that was to last forever.

Or so they thought.

* * *

><p>"Yawn!" Lije woke up to the sound of his PDA beeping. The teen tiredly picked up the organizer. "Dang! It's already 7:00 a.m!" Sighing, Lije got out of the covers and began to dress himself. Yesterday's welcoming party had been a blast as the teen got to eat some of the most delicious food he had ever eaten in his life. Fried shrimp, roast turkey and gravy, fries. Lije sadly sighed as he wished some of the kids back at the orphanage could have tried what he had eaten. He really missed them.<p>

Turning around, he noticed his roommate was already gone. Guess he slept early and woke early. Lije thought. The young Helldragon then prepared for his first day as he packed his school supplies. Lije quickly finished dressing, brushed his teeth, and took a quick shower before running out of the dorm to the first year's cafeteria, where they were serving pancakes and juice.

Leo Duel School was divided into four different levels. On the ground floor, all of the first years had their classes on the same level, no matter what their rank was. The second floor was for the second years who have not made it into the secondary elites category, and were also bunched together, regardless of their rank. The next floor was for the third years or the second year elites who have made it into secondary elite category, while the final floor housing those in ranks of gold or higher. However, each floor still had their own dorms for their ranks, which changed as you moved up the years.

Finishing his delicious breakfast, Lije thanked the cafeteria ladies as he handed back his tray. Glancing around, he noticed the other students were still either socializing, eating, or flirting. Some doing both or even all three at once. Suddenly, Lije saw Rei sporting her red male uniform while skateboarding into the cafeteria, making him chuckle.

"Hey Lije." Rei's silver eyes brightened when she saw him, snatching a tray of pancakes and juice as she skateboarded past the cafeteria counter. Eilish and Aaron also entered the cafeteria, making a beeline for them. "Hey guys!" The female Kaiba greeted, which made Lije look at her adoringly while Rei frowned. "What class do you guys have for first block?"

Lije opened his PDA and glanced at his timetable. "I have Strategic Analysis 201, which I'm guessing is a second level class." Aaron nodded, showing that he also had the same class with his sister. However, Rei was stuck in the 101 class, making the Noble Spirit Beast duelist slightly peeved that her friends had higher leveled subjects then her. Seeing the look on her face, the dark hazel eyed teen patted her shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry," Lije consoled the demure girl. "We can all meet back here during lunch."

Eilish checked the time. "Uh-oh. It's already 7:50. Class is about to start!" The Kaiba siblings began to follow Lije as they headed towards the portables for the second level courses designated on the first floor for the sake of keeping all first year classes together. "See you later, Rei!" The teen waved.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone, I am Proctor Kirigaya Kazuto, but you may just call me Mr. Kazuto." The handsome teacher said, and Lije realized that he was the one that Rei had fought against. "This is Strategic Analysis 201, a second level course for individuals such as yourselves who have achieved a perfect score on the written exam in this portion. I hope that we all have a fantastic semester together."<p>

Almost all of the female students in the class swooned from his introduction, making Lije and the rest of the boys within the class sweatdrop at their actions, even the proctor himself. Luckily, the teen realized that Eilish was not part of that group, to his relief, as she had already began reading the textbook. Clearing his throat, Mr. Kazuto tried to regain control of his students. "Please turn to the page 104, everyone. We will start with some basic level field problems..."

Soon, the class ended about two hours later and Lije began packing up his stuff. Their first class was mainly taking down notes on some basic problem solving strategies for countering and winning different game situations, which the teen quite enjoyed. Suddenly, he noticed Mr. Kazuto approaching him. "You're Lije Helldragon, right? May I speak with you for a moment?"

Lije nodded, wondering why the proctor wanted to speak with him. Finding a nearby desk, he sat down on the table. "Is there a problem?"

Mr. Kazuto shook his head. "No, it's just that the Vice-Headmaster and Headmistress are very interested in that dragon you had pulled out during your practical duel." Lije raised an eyebrow up as he took Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon out of his deck box, admiring the artwork of the beautiful dragon.

"Actually, I just received a call that they hoped that you would see them on the top floor of the academy right now." The Helldragon gaped as he received a gold key card. "That card is to access the elevator in the center of the building. And don't worry, you're excused from your second block class."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was weird." Lije said to himself as he began ascending on a silver elevator within the center of the building. The Headmistress, Himika Akaba, was a level-headed businesswoman who had a hand in making Leo Corporation rise with her son, Reiji. However, there was also rumour that had been going around on how the headmistress tried to take over another school known as You Show Duel School in order to receive Pendulum summoning, hiding her true ruthless nature in protecting the dignity and reputation of Leo Duel School.<p>

"Ding!" The elevator stopped on the fourth and highest level of the building, revealing a large interior that most would have not been able to predict. Stepping out, the teen noticed that there was not an individual in sight, making the Helldragon worry.

Lije walked into the spacious area, still not seeing a soul. Looking up, he saw a sign that read "Office" and began to follow it, leading him around a large section of the building. Finally, the teen found himself face to face with a large, metallic door that had a speaker with a red button attached to the left. "Hello?" Lije called out meekly as he pressed the button. "My name is Lije Helldragon, and Mr. Kazuto sent me a message-" He was cut off as the door suddenly opened, making him fall back onto his butt in shock.

Opening his eyes, Lije's attention was diverted to a chuckle within the room as he saw Reiji and Himika Akaba sitting behind a large conference table in leather chairs, their backs facing towards a large window that gave a nice overview of Neo Maiami City. "Come in now." The purple haired woman smiled. "It isn't polite to keep us waiting. Take a seat." The teen meekly nodded as he awkwardly squeaked into a leather chair that was facing them, putting his backpack down.

"Yes ma'am."

"You must be wondering why we called you here." The young vice-headmaster spoke, his steely eyes staring into Lije's dark hazels, making the latter nod. Reiji Akaba then pressed a button in front of him, revealing a holographic screen that depicted Lije's duel with Weiss, with the summoning of his Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. Pausing at the part before the dragon used his Spacial Banishment, Reiji pointed at his monster. "Basically, we were curious to find a monster with such an powerful energy signature that was never recorded within our system." He explained, with the headmistress nodding. "May we ask where you received this card?" They both kept staring at the teen.

Lije frowned, unsure of what to say because he couldn't tell them that it just had somehow suddenly appeared in his deck. If he did, the Helldragon knew that he would be placed in a mental institution faster than the hazel eyed teen could count to three. However, he knew he couldn't just outright lie. "It was-" Lije was cut off as a boy with brown hair and green eyes burst into the room, somehow forcing the electronic doors apart. The teen gaped as recognized his roommate. "It's you!"

"Ah, Aelis Maxim." Reiji frowned at the sudden intrusion. "What brings you to our office today? Has your company decided on finishing that business deal with Leo Corporation?" His Ra Yellow companion frowned, shaking his head. "Sorry, Reiji, but we're currently dealing with another deal in Asia at the moment. Maybe after." The vice-headmaster nodded at his answer, while Lije merely gaped at the situation. His roommate and vice-headmaster were on a first name basis!

The headmistress smiled at his reaction. "You shouldn't be surprised. Aelis is a renowned businessman around the world. In fact, he even made a deal with us in order to become your-"

"Come on, headmistress. It isn't nice to reveal some business deals that are meant to be kept in the dark." Aelis cut the purple haired woman off, who merely smiled. "Anyways, I've heard that you guys wanted me to test this guy with the Galaxy Eyes, correct?" Reiji nodded with Himika. "Alright. Follow me Lije, we're going to a experimental dueling field. Hope you're ready."

* * *

><p>Lije and Aelis stepped into a small dueling ring, but was still sizeable enough to use. "Let's begin." His roommate declared.<p>

Lije: 4000

Aelis: 4000

"I'll go first." Aelis swiftly drew his hand of five cards. "I'll play the continuous spell card known as Future Fusion." A card depicting a swirl of light above skyscrapers appeared on the field. "I reveal a fusion monster in my deck, and I have to send the fusion materials from my deck to the grave. That monster is then summoned during my second standby phase after activation. I choose Gatling Dragon." The brown haired boy revealed a large, mechanical monster before sending two cards from his deck into the grave. (8/2600/1200)

"I'll then set a monster and two cards to end my turn." Aelis finished, leaving him with one card in hand. Lije drew.

"I special summon Junk Forward!" A mechanical warrior with boosters attached to its back appeared in a flash of light, striking a pose. (3/900/1500) "This monster can be special summoned when I have no monsters on the field." Lije explained. "I'll then normal summon my Clock Resonator!" A little fiend wearing a clock on its back entered the field from a void, clashing together the prods it was holding. (3/1200/600)

Aelis frowned, knowing what was coming next. "I tune my level three Junk Forward to my level three Clock Resonator" Lije's two monsters turned into green exoskeletons as their levels formed a symmetrical design. "Synchro summon! Arise, the fighter of the endless space, Gravity Warrior!"

A humanoid beast warrior appeared in blue armour, slashing with its claws. It's hair were in the shape of thick wires as it also had a robotic appearance. (6/2100/1000)

Smiling, Lije continued. "Although he doesn't receive his first effect because you have no face-up monsters on the field, he's still a force to be reckoned with! Now Gravity Warrior will attack your set monster! Force Impund!"

Aelis flipped over one of his set cards. "I activate Fairy Box! By tossing a coin and calling either heads or tails, your monster's attack drops to zero until the end phase if I call it right! And I choose heads!" The brown haired teen threw a coin into the air.

Lije relaxed as the coin landed on tails, but his opponent merely shrugged. "It happens. The monster you attacked was Dice Jar." A gross faced, purple jar appeared for a brief moment before shattering. (3/200/300)

"Now its flip effect activates. We both roll a dice, with the loser taking damage equal to the winner's roll times 500. If we both get the same number, we re-roll. If a player rolls a six and wins, the opposing player takes 6000 damage instead." Lije's eyes widened as Aelis finished explaining. "Now let's roll!"

A holographic die appeared in front of both players, spinning. Lije and Aelis watched as they finally stopped, with the Helldragon receiving a four and Aelis landing on one. "Ha!" Lije smirked. "That's 2000 points of damage to you!" However, Aelis only chuckled at the result.

"That would be true." His opponent admitted. "If I still didn't have this! Trap activate, Dice Re-roll!" The brown haired teen flipped over his remaining set card, portraying a hand tossing two new dices with the old dice rolls disappearing. "This card allows me to redo a dice roll once for the remainder of the turn! Go!" The holographic dices appeared again, spinning around randomly.

Finally, they stopped, with Lije receiving a three and Aelis getting a six. "Holy sh-" Lije was cut off as the dice in front of him exploded, taking away all of his lifepoints and throwing him into the air. Aelis laughed at his reaction while watching his roommate do a backflip before landing on his face. "Argh!"

Lije: 0

Aelis: 4000

Slowly picking himself up, Lije and Aelis turned to the sound of clapping and saw the vice-headmaster and headmistress slowly descending to the dueling field on a electronic plateform. Gravity Warrior and the holograms on the field vanished as the duel came to a close.

"You both did well." Himika Akaba smiled. "However, we wanted to test the power of Lije's dragon, not watch you perform a luck based one turn kill." The victorious duelist facefaulted at her statement.

Finally, Aelis shrugged, deactivating his duel disk and stashed his deck away. "You just said test him, not test his Galaxy Eyes. Anyways, I still have other matters to conduct. See you later, roommate." He walked away, slouching.

Sighing, Himika turned to Lije, shaking her head. "Sorry about that. You should better head back to your classes. Maybe we can test that dragon of yours some other day. Thank you for your time." The purple haired woman walked away with her son, leaving Lije alone as they stepped back onto the electronic platform. Ascending, they soon disappeared from the teen's vision as well.

Blinking, Lije frowned as he realized the stadium was now devoid of any living life, aside from himself. "Uh. I think I'm lost."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Aelis." Yamato smiled serenely as he saw his most trusted spy appear on the electronic screen. "Tell me, how are the Kaiba siblings and my mortal enemy?"<p>

Frowning, Aelis Maxim, or Aelis Pegasus, shook his head as he hid in a janitor's closet. "He wasn't even that tough. However, the Kaibas may prove to be more of a problem. They already have complete command of the two legendary dragons, and I sense a tremendous amount of unawakened power in the female sibling."

Eyes flashing red, Yamato Hikaryu laughed. "Excellent. I can't wait for the Light of Ruin to finish healing from its last battle. Continue your job in monitoring those three." The current leader of Retribution disappeared.

Aelis frowned, remembering that fateful day in which he had been starving and near death in that desert. Yamato had saved him, in exchange for the last descendant of Pegasus to follow the ideals of Retribution. However, even now, Aelis did not trust his saviour because he wouldn't reveal any information on his origins, as the teen could recall nothing of his past before then.

Sighing, he had decided to continue to follow for his own personal benefit. After all, if he was to ever find out what happened in the past, he had to continue working for Retribution. Checking the time, Aelis decided it was probably a good time to go back to his dorm. Maybe he could find out a little more about Lije Helldragon and the reason why Yamato was so interested in him...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 completed!<p>

Please RxR!

**Rei: Lije you liar! We never found out how you learned Synchro summoning!**

**Lije: Oops. -Runs away from a mad crowd-**

**Eilish: Yamato is a creep. Why the hell is he interested in me?**

**Aaron: Interested in us***

**Aelis: Oh well, things will get... interesting from now. Stay tuned!**

Trivia: Shooting Quasar Dragon's real attack is called The Creation Burst.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: N-N-Nothing on yuuuugioh baby! (Horrible parody of Bruno Mars and B.O.B's Nothing on you). But yeah, you get my point. I own nothing.

**Author's notes: One more chapter for deeper explanation, and things will go on as usual! It's going to be jumping back and forth from past to present, in case anyone gets confused. 000 = passage in time from the past, not to the present. Looking back, this chapter is really dark. I may have to change the rating if the story goes on like this.**

* * *

><p>Thank you to all the Beta readers who have read my story and given me feedbacks, even the ones who didn't like my plot. To quote Bill Cosby:<p>

_**"I don't know the key to success, but the key to failure is trying to please everybody."**_

So special thanks to the following Beta individuals for their time: Yusei-pal473, Sanokal, Determine Artist, Letitflow0992, StuffStuff, Master Of Anime224, Professional Tsundere, and Master of The Wild Card.

To StuffStuff: You're awesome! =D

To Snibbity Dibbity: Thanks for letting me borrow the SSS from The End of Eternity! Your fanfics are the best I have read with OC cards and are also some of the Yugioh fics that inspired me to write my own!

To Animegirl426: Thank you for creating the opening of Yugioh Arc VI: The Duelist Genesis! The song is the translated lyrics of Blaze, first opening of Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles by Kinya.

To A Guest 1: Here's a joke: What do you get when you put a bunch of angry trees on a raging ship? Forestfleet! XD

To Kaen Neko and Sanokal: Thanks for submitting Mishka Balkov and Kyoryu San!

Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

><p>"It's a cruel and random world, but the chaos is all so beautiful." ― Hiromu Arakawa<p>

* * *

><p>Story Opening by Animegirl426, song is Blaze by Kinya:<p>

_We yearn for our endless dreams in this guideless world we live in…_

(Lije slowly reaches for a blank card in a dark area before a light suddenly overtakes him.)

(**Instrumental)**

_Overlapping thoughts; heartbeats that pierce my heart._

(Rei looks at a destroyed city before her, a breeze causing her cards to scatter around her.)

_A song without hesitation quietly continues on. _

(Apelio roars as three shadows slowly approach behind Rei, making her turn around.)

_From the far side of the distant sky, our shadows mixed together in harmony._

(Eilish stares at the falling ashes from the sky before holding out her hand from under Blue-Eye's wing, smiling.)

_Memories are inscribed within inevitability and caprice we wish not to face._

(Aaron looks away as he walks past her with his Red-Eyes, the Kaiba Corp logo overshadowing the two.)

_Even if the whirlpool of time that I passed by..._

(Lije closes his eyes as his lost memories flash by him, the spirits of Alex and Rosette hugging him lovingly.)

_Rots away, I believe in your voice!_

(Galaxy-Eyes suddenly wraps its tail around him as a light begins to shine from his chest.)

(**Instrumental Pause)**

_We yearn for our endless dreams in this guideless world we live in!_

(Eilish smiles as she watches Aaron and Lije duel, Rei smirking as she watches as well with the chibi duel spirits cheering.)

_Even if I lose my light someday._

(Scene changes into Rei jumping over all three of her friends with her skateboard in a park, their duel spirits each holding up a scoreboard of 10. Lije smiles sadly as he looks away.)

_The sparkling blaze in my chest that you lit._

(Aaron grins as he watches the duel spirits suddenly surround Lije and making him jump, the girls laughing.)

_Is the fragment of hope, which will turn into my wings!_

(Lije finally smiles as he stands up, holding Galaxy-Eye's card to the sky with the others' three signature monsters before allowing the wind to carry it off.)

* * *

><p>Twenty-two years ago...<p>

* * *

><p>"Stardust Dragon, Attack! Cosmic Flare!" The seventeen year old Alex Helldragon cried out as the aquamarine dragon wiped out the last of the terrorist's lifepoints, rendering the man unconscious. Turning, he noticed the rest of his friends finishing up as well. "That should be the last of them."<p>

The Order had received a call from the Elite Maiami police force, now part of a branch known as the Supernatural Suppression Squad, that worshipers of the Earthbound Immortals had taken control of the Maiami visual entertainment skyscraper. The group of friends had set out immediately to stop it, determined to protect the peace of Neo Maiami city.

"It's not over yet!" A deep voice screamed, diverting their attention to the edge of the skyscraper. The last masked terrorist held a gun beside a young woman's head, who was whimpering in fear. "Come any closer and I'll blow her brains out!"

Alex grimaced. Things always got complicated when hostages get involved. "Alright. You win." He deactivated his duel disk with the rest of his friends. "What do you want? Just let her go."

"Drop your duel disks and kick them here!" The terrorist commanded. Alex reluctantly complied, kicking his deck and disk towards the villian. His friends followed.

"Ahaha!" The terrorist laughed. "It's all over for you!" He pointed his gun at Rosette Hikaryu, and shot. Seeing the sudden movement, Alex lunged, grunting in pain from taking the bullet in his shoulder as he tackled the beautiful woman to the ground. "Alex!"

"Sis!" A twelve year old Yamato cried as he ran the last couple of stairs and onto the top floor, just in time to witness the shot being fired. His innocent dark eyes flared into red with rage as he activated his midnight black duel disk. The boy then slammed down his Armageddon Knight. The dark warrior appearing in a burst of light, unsheathing his blade. (4/1400/1200) "Attack him!" Yamato commanded.

The monster jump slashed at the occult member, gutting him completely with the added mass of the solid vision effect. The man screamed as his innards began pouring out, making him choke in his own blood. Alex and his friends looked at Yamato in shock from his brutal action. However, the latter merely smiled innocently as he slowly turned to them, covered in gore and shaking with pleasure. "Did I do well, guys? Did I?" The hostage screamed as she became covered in guts from the now deceased terrorist.

Kazuki Kurohara was the first to react, shoving Yamato out of the way as he swiftly played a card on his duel disk. "Go!" The blue haired man yelled."Life Stream Dragon!" The brown Signer dragon materialized in a flash. (8/2900/2400) "Life Equalizer!" Kazuki's monster began to heal the fresh corpse, with the man hoping that it wasn't too late. The terrorist wounds slowly closed, and everyone took a sigh of relief when he coughed back to life.

"Nice one, Kazuki." Alex fist bumped the blue haired man, his other hand covering the bullet wound on his right arm. Holding out some bandages, Alvin Balthezar quickly fixed up their leader's wound. "I think we might have to amputate that arm now." The redhead joked, making everyone else facepalm. However, they quickly sobered to the frustrated cry of Yamato.

"Why did you guys do that?" He screamed angrily. "That terrorist deserved to die." Rosette looked sadly at her brother, and tried to touch him but Yamato slapped her hand away. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Yamato. You have to understand that everyone's lives are valuable." Ryan Helmsworth said, putting a hand on the young boy's shoulders. "If we had slaughtered him with no remorse, it wouldn't make us any better than him."

The younger Hikaryu frowned at the older teen's explanation. Alvin had finished wrapping Alex's arms before his attention was diverted by his girlfriend, who hugged him from behind before putting her lips to his ears.

"Alvin, I have a bad feeling about Rosette's brother." Tio Mizuri whispered, her pink hair tickled his neck. As a part-time professional dancer, she had a slim and very alluring frame. "Someday, I just feel that something terrible will happen to all of us because of him. It's like he enjoys seeing the suffering of others. I-" Alvin put a finger to her lips before turning around.

"Tio, relax. Yamato is just a kid." The redhead smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm sure someday he'll learn. Besides," Alvin glanced at Rosette and Alex, who were staring into each others' eyes lovingly as multiple police sirens began to buzz outside. "Everything worked out in the end, correct?" He took her hand and gently placed it against his cheek, making her sigh in defeat before the redhead gave her a gentle kiss.

**000**

Five years later, Rosette Hikaryu and Alex Helldragon agreed that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other and decided to get married. Soon, Rosette became impregnated and another year quickly passed, with the Order of Chaos protecting the peace of Neo Maiami City without their sixth member.

Finally, during the fourth day of the month of May, her water broke and she was rushed to the hospital by her husband, friends, and brother.

"Yes!" Yamato, now at the age of 18, was full of happiness as everyone gathered around the doctor to hear the news. Just a few minutes ago, Rosette Helldragon had just successfully given birth to the next successor of the Order of Chaos, Lije Helldragon.

Alex, acting like a kid during Christmas, ran out of Maiami hospital in joy, whooping. Shaking their heads, the other members facepalmed at their leader's actions while Yamato laughed his head off. They were a happy bunch. Alex, Alvin, Rosette, Ryan, Kazuki, Tio, and even Yamato who supported them. Also known as the Order of Chaos, they were the group of friends that swore to protect the world.

Then, just after a week, the Order began to investigate mass murders within the city that seemed to be originating from an unknown source. Alex grimaced, with each passing day that they don't catch the perpetrator, multiple of lives were being lost.

Putting their baby son to sleep, Rosette slipped her dainty arms over Alex's shoulders. "You alright, honey?

The leader of the Order nodded tiredly, taking one of her hands in his own. No matter what they did or how fast they arrived on the scene, the killer kept disappearing without a trace. "Rosette. I really hate seeing people suffer." His dark hazels gazed into his wife's warm black eyes. "To be honest, I'm really worried about this case. We aren't facing any normal supernatural threat." The shapely woman frowned.

"I know." Rosette Helldragon laid her head on his shoulder. "But please don't overexert yourself. Everyone needs you, especially Lije and I." She kissed Alex gently on the cheek, making him smile. "Go rest now, ok?"

Alex closed his eyes, leaning back into his wife's embrace. "Alright."

**000**

"Yamato?" The dark haired boy looked away as Kazuki came closer, facing the pile of fresh corpses in front of him. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be back at the base?" The blue haired man stepped back when he realized that the teen was holding a decapitated head. "What did you-"

Yamato's pupils were the colour of blood red as he turned, blood smeared all over his body and face. He smiled at seeing the reaction of Kazuki as he activated his midnight black duel disk. "Uh-oh. You've caught me, and now I have to get rid of you."

The blue haired man grimaced as he activated his dark brown duel disk, inserting his deck. "I won't forgive you for all the lives you took!" Kazuki roared in indignation.

However, Yamato merely smiled serenely as a white aura began to radiate from him, his eyes also flashing red. "I'll be taking the first move..."

**000**

"No!" Kazuki felt himself beginning to choke on his own blood as his life points hit zero. Life Stream Dragon cried in agony as it was impaled by by the massive shadow on Yamato's side of the field, turning its body into the colour of dark gray.

_Just what kind of monster is that?_ Kazuki felt his consciousness slipping as he saw his dragon shatter into pixels. Using his remaining strength, he pressed the emergency signal on his duel disk before drifting off into oblivion. _Everyone... __Alex... Rosette... You have to stop him... _

* * *

><p>"There it is!" The robed figure that had been watching Lije from his dueling exam said as he picked up a cookie-tin sized locked box. Taking off the hood, it revealed a man in his forties with red hair and blue eyes. He smiled at the object in his hands, for it represented renewed hope.<p>

After finding Lije, who had awakened the dragon of light, the robed man decided it was finally time to act. After all, Alex and Rosette's son was destined to be the world's last chance of survival. By sneaking into the now abandoned medical facility that Retribution had used for a base, the man hoped to free the insignia pieces of his deceased friends.

Looking around, the blue eyed man entered into a giant control room as he hacked into the electronic lock. Using his guardian dragon, the redhead managed to use it to locate the others. _The connection between these dragons really did represent the bonds everyone had with each other..._

Frowning, the man remembered that fateful day where he saw his friends and lover being slaughtered one by one. Being incapacitated by Yamato's monster, the redhead could only painfully watch before he fell unconscious and was teleported away by his Black-Winged Dragon. _Yamato..._

* * *

><p>"Yamato, where is Kazuki?" Tio, Alvin, and Ryan all rushed to the spot where their friend's emergency call was used on their D-Wheels. Arriving at the scene, they found Yamato and a pile of corpses behind the boy, as well as noting the amount of blood on him. "Yamato?"<p>

The teen smiled serenely, his dark eyes were now red. "Hello, everyone. If you didn't know, I need to siphon the power of all the signer dragons for the King of the Netherworld to be reborn. If you please, I would like all of you to die!" Yamato laughed manically as his white aura expanded, pushing the members of the Order of Chaos back.

The pick haired girl was the first to recover from the shock. "Damn you!" Tio swore at the teen. "We all trusted you, and in the end you betray us like this?" She activated a light blue duel disk. "Arise, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" A beautiful light blue dragon appeared in front of her, resembling a fairy. (8/2100/3000) "Take this! Eternal Sunshine!" Tio's signer dragon shot a blast of light at the red eyed teen.

Yamato smiled as he stuck his hand out, holding out a card that was glowing with darkness. The three looked in shock as Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack was easily nullified as his card sucked in her attack. "What?"

"Come out, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Ryan slammed his own dragon onto his duel disk. The large red dragon that resembled a demon appeared in a explosion of flames, roaring at Yamato. (8/3000/2000)

"Go! Absolute Power Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend swung with his palm, which was now encased with fire. However, Yamato shielded the dragon's attack with his aura of light and pushed it back. "Too weak." He laughed evilly.

"Black-Winged Dragon, attack with Shadow Squall Blast!" Yamato was engulfed with a black flame as Alvin appeared behind the fallen teen. "Yamato! We will stop you, even if we have to kill you to protect this city!"

* * *

><p>"I finally found everyone!" He smiled. The cries of the Crimson Dragon guardians echoed throughout his mind, angered at being sealed within a box. After the great dragon's defeat, only the guardians remained as they were sealed by the newly reformed Retribution.<p>

"And I found you." A evil chuckle echoed as the young man whirled around to find himself face to face with Yamato Hikaryu, the leader of Retribution and his former friend. "The last of the Order of Chaos, Alvin Balthezar. You have some nerve coming into the lion's den."

"Yamato." Alvin growled. "You killed all our friends, even your own sister and brother in law." He looked at the box in his hands. "I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to us. Stardust Dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend. All of the pieces from the Helldragon Insignia."

Yamato laughed evilly, activating his familiar midnight black duel disk. "We'll see about that." Alvin grimaced as he brought out his bright orange duel disk. Sliding his deck in, he knew he would be fighting a darkness game with his life on the line. In all honesty, the redhead knew that Yamato was much stronger than him now.

Alvin: 4000

Yamato: 4000

"I'll go first." Yamato declared, drawing his hand of five cards before placing a card on his duel disk. "I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three card and discard two. I'll discard Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Silva, Warlord of Dark World." Suddenly, his discarded monsters appeared onto the battlefield in a flash of light, brandishing their weapons. (5/2300/1400) (5/2300/1400)

"You remember that all Dark World monsters, except for Reign-Beaux, have the effect of being automatically special summoned when they're discarded, don't you?" The Retribution leader laughed tauntingly. "After all, I wiped out that girlfriend of yours with these very cards."

Alvin clenched his fist as he looked away, remembering Tio. "Just finish your damn turn."

Yamato smirked, eyes flashing red as his gold and silver fiend turned into purple lights, creating a dark hole that sucked them inside. "By overlaying my level five Goldd and level five Silva, I construct the overlay network! Come, my servant of ruination, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon!" The void exploded, revealing a figure that resembled a dark angel descending. His monster had long black hair and wielded a nasty looking red dagger, the purple lights encircling it. (Rank 5/2600/1700)

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Yamato smiled evilly as a set card appeared in front of him, leaving him with a hand of four.

"Draw!" Alvin drew, glancing at his hand. "I summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode!" A feminine humanoid crow swooped down to his side of the field, brandishing her giant claws. (4/1800/1200)

"Because I have a Blackwing monster on the field, I may special summon this monster! Arise, Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!" A smaller and less humanoid crow appeared in a flash beside Shura, creating tiny whirlwinds that shot towards Yamato's Adreus as it flapped its wings. (3/1300/400)

Suddenly, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon groaned as it bent over, seemingly weakened. Alvin smiled as his opponent frowned. "Once per turn, Gale can halve the attack and defense of a face up monster you control." (Rank 5/1300/850)

"Now I activate the Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!" A fierce tornado blew away the Retribution leader's facedown, shattering it to pixels. "Shura, attack Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon! Blue Flame Burst!" Alvin's monster shot a blast of fire at Yamato's monster, engulfing it.

Alvin: 4000

Yamato: 3500

Suddenly, a dark shape appeared behind Yamato as the flames dispersed. The Retribution leader was laughing insanely as he placed a card onto his duel disk that was radiating a black aura. "Thank you for the damage, Alvin! Because now I may call out the King of the Netherworld and seal your fate!"

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Alvin cried out as he felt something impale into both his legs. Looking down, the redhead witnessed dark tendrils that solidified into spines, which were painfully gouging into his body.<p>

Screaming in agony, he saw Tio and Ryan trying to reach him, but a dark shape blocked their way. Alvin saw Yamato slowly stand up, a sadistic smile on his face as he placed his dark card onto his duel disk. The dark figure solidified, revealing a massive spider-like demon who had dark spines wrapping around its body. It screeched as it impaled both Ancient Fairy Dragon as well as Red Dragon Archfiend with its spines, turning the said guardians into a dull gray colour before they crumbled to dust.

"Ryan!" Alvin heard his girlfriend screamed as he tried to look up in his pain. Yamato laughed manically as his monster shredded the blonde haired man into a mess, raining drops of blood and innards onto the combatants.

"Tio!" Alvin felt himself call out as he tried to reach her, seeing a dark tendril wrap around the pink haired girl. Yamato's monster jerked her to itself as it stared into her eyes, making the said girl cry out in fear. "No!"

In one swift motion, the massive demon decapitated Tio as it bit her head cleanly off. A card fell from her deck box, slowly landing in front of Alvin, who picked it up and clutched it, shaking with grief.

"No!" The redhead continued to scream brokenheartedly before he passed out from the pain. Yamato continued to laugh as his monster continued to destroy any architecture it found. He can finally fulfill his destiny to become the next leader of Retribution, just as his father had promised him all those years ago after the card had appeared.

_"On your eighteenth birthday,"_ _Zurui had told Yamato after he had accepted the card. "You will ascend as the next leader of Retribution as the being within that card will awaken as you begin to feed it souls. However, it's full power cannot be used in a duel until you have siphoned the energy of all the guardians of the Crimson Dragon, which has been given to the current generation of the Order of Chaos. Kill the Crimson Dragon, and the King of the Netherworld shall rise, obeying the Light of Ruin's every bidding."_

"Yamato! Why?" Alex Helldragon and Rosette arrived at the scene in shock. Kazuki, Ryan, Tio, and Alvin's forms were laying around the teen, lying in puddles of blood and gore. The couple had received an emergency call from the Maiami police force as a massive battle had been reported in the south district, and that members of the Order of Chaos have been attacked by an unknown monster. Worried, they immediately set out after their other members have lost contact.

"Hey, sis." Yamato smiled innocently as he wiped his bloody hands on his jeans. The dark demon behind him screeched at the last members of the Order of Chaos.

Roaring in anger, Alex Helldragon stuck his arm in front of his wife, leading her back as he slammed down three cards onto his duel disk. "Arise! Majestic Dragon, Stardust Xiaolong, and Stardust Dragon! Synchro summon!" His three monsters appeared in a flash of light before turning into green exo-skeletons.

"Come out, envoy of the Crimson Dragon, Saviour Star Dragon!" A majestic version of Stardust Dragon appeared with a cry as sparks of light trailed its entrance. (10/3800/3000) "Yamato! I will protect this city!"

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Alvin swore as the dark shaped solidified into the familiar spider legged demon, the dark spines wrapping themselves around its body. It screeched, the force pushing the redhead back as the latter glared at the monster with pure hatred.<p>

"Arise, the creation of destruction, Tragoedia!" Yamato laughed insanely as the monster finished materializing, heavily exerting a dark aura that was pushing Alvin down. (10/?/?)

"Tragoedia's first effect is that I can automatically special summon it when I take battle damage." Yamato explained, his blood red pupils flashing. "Then, its attack and defense are equal to the amount of cards I have in my hand x600. Since I have three, it would have 1800 attack and defense." Tragoedia roared as its power increased. (10/1800/1800) "You may now continue."

"Shura's effect activates. When I destroy a monster in battle using her, I may special summon a Blackwing monster with 1500 or less attack with its effect negated!" Alvin grimaced. "I'll special summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode!" A small crow wearing a helmet appeared onto the field, crouching defensively.

"Now I'm tuning my level four Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame to my level three Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind! Synchro summon!" The redhead's monsters turned into sparks of light as they formed into green exoskeletons, their levels spread symmetrically over their bodies. "Come out, Blackwing Armor Master!" An older and fully armoured version of Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind appeared in a burst of light, glaring at Tragoedia. (7/2500/1500)

Alvin placed two cards into his spell/trap zone, leaving himself with two in his hand. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Yamato's aura flashed as he drew, strengthening Tragoedia. (10/2400/2400) Glancing at his cards, he smirked evilly. "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed. As everyone knows, this staple allows me to draw two more cards." The grinning pot appeared for a brief moment before shattering as the Retribution leader drew, increasing Tragoedia's stats even further. (10/3000/3000)

"Now I play Card Destruction! This powerful spell forces both players to discard their entire hand and draw the amount they discarded!" Alvin discarded his two cards and drew two while Yamato discarded four and drew six.

"Two of the cards I discarded using Card Destruction were two copies of Broww, Huntsman of Dark World." Yamato explained. "When he's discarded by a card effect, I may draw a card. Since I discarded two, I get to draw two extra cards." Tragoedia roared as its power was increased once again. (10/3600/3600)

A sudden whirlwind blew away Alvin's facedowns, shattering them. "Heavy Storm destroys all spells and traps on the field." Yamato said as he stuck the spell card into his graveyard slot. Tragoedia weakened slightly. (10/3000/3000)

"The set card you had destroyed on my first turn was a trap card called Breakthrough Skill. By banishing it on my turn, I may use its effect once again as long as it isn't the same turn it was sent to the graveyard. This trap negates the effect of a face up effect monster until the end phase." The younger duelist pocketed the card as a blast of light made Blackwing Armor master turn into a shade of gray, making Alvin grit his teeth.

"Yes, I know what that monster of yours does. Tragoedia, attack!" Yamato commanded with an evil smile. "Shadow Force!" The demon's dark spines extended as they impaled through Blackwing Armor Master, sending Alvin to the ground from the force. "Argh!"

Alvin: 3500

Yamato: 3500

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Yamato said as a set card appeared in front of him. Getting up, the redhead drew as he glared at the Retribution leader with malice. (10/2400/2400) "Draw!" Alvin swiftly glanced at the card before throwing it onto his duel disk.

"Cards of Sanctity allows both players to draw until they have six cards in hand!" The redhead drew four while his opponent drew two, although Tragoedia became more empowered as its dark aura increased. (10/3600/3600) However, Alvin looked unperturbed by the power increase. "Yamato, I will avenge Tio!"

_Perfect! These cards are sufficient enough to take him out! _The last member of the Order of Chaos thought. Tio..._ I'll get revenge for everyone! _"I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! I may special summon a monster from either player's graveyards! I choose my Blackwing Armor Master!"

Yamato laughed at his effort. "That monster's effect won't work! Tragoedia's attack and defense would always equal the cards in my hand, so those Wedge counters would be useless!" Alvin frowned.

"Then I'll normal summon this monster! Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall in attack mode!" A tiny crow swooped in squalling, bearing a large red wattle. (1/400/600) A glow of darkness suddenly began to envelope the redhead, his blue eyes now a tint of orange.

"By tuning my level one Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall and my level seven Blackwing Armor Master, I perform another Synchro summon!" His two monsters disappeared into the familiar flash of light. "Arise, the shield of the Crimson guardians, Black-Winged Dragon!"

A shape descended, revealing a large dragon that resembled a crow with white wings, looking like an Amphiptere. Scuttling, it screeched at the massive demon in rage. (8/2800/1600)

Suddenly, Tragoedia crouched defensively, to Yamato's surprise. "When Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall is used as Synchro material for a Synchro summon, I may change the battle position of a monster on the field." Alvin explained as he stuck his remaining four cards into his duel disk, emptying his hand. "I'll set four cards and end my turn."

The leader of Retribution frowned at the redhead's unusual move before drawing. _They're just probably all bluffs._ "I activate my set card, Reckless Greed! I may draw two more cards in exchange for not being able to draw on my next two draw phases." Yamato drew two additional cards, and Tragoedia screeched as it became stronger. (10/4200/4200)

"I'll switch my monster to attack mode!" The younger duelist laughed evilly as Tragoedia stood back up. "Now attack with Shadow Force!" The massive demon fired its dark tendrils again, making them fly at Black-Winged Dragon with incredible speed. Alvin smirked as is set card flipped over. _Thank you... Tio._

"I activate my trap card known as Doble Passe! When your monster declares an attack on a face up attack position monster I control, I can make that attack a direct attack instead and inflict damage to you equal to the attack of the attack target you chose!" The older man roared as his pupils flashed orange again. "Also, that monster I control can attack you directly during my next turn! Feel my rage! Shadow Squall Blast!"

Tragoedia's attack was diverted from Black-Winged Dragon to Alvin as his dragon sent a blast of darkness at Yamato. A large explosion ensued as both participants were hit, with Yamato being thrown onto the ground from the force of the direct attack as he coughed out blood.

"That idiot!" The Retribution laughed as he picked himself up and wiped away the remnants of blood from his mouth. "He just killed himself! Tell me! How did the direct attack of a god feel, you fool?"

However, the smoke cleared, revealing Alvin unscathed as Black-Winged Dragon's wings were now the colour of pitch black. A barrier of red was being exerted from him, protecting the redhead from the dark tendrils as they were repelled. "What?"

Alvin: 3500

Yamato: 700

Alvin smirked, holding out Black-Winged Dragon's card. "My dragon's effect now activates! When I would take damage from a direct attack or a card effect, I may put a Black Feather Counter on him instead and nullify the damage! However, he loses 700 attack for each counter on him! Damage Drain!" (8/2100/1600)

Yamato snarled at the explanation, because he knew when he ended his turn that Alvin would attack him directly with Doble Passe's effect. Luckily, he still had a backup plan. "I'll set two cards and end my turn." (10/3000/3000)

Alvin swiftly drew, sure of his victory. "I'll now activate Black-Winged Dragon's effect! By removing a Black feather Counter from him, I can decrease one of your monster's attack by 700! Black-Winged Burst!" The Amphiptere dragon's wings turned back into its white colour as it sent a beam of red at Tragoedia, who was unaffected. (2800/1600)

Yamato snorted. "What was the point of that? Your dragon is still too weak to take on my monster. Besides, Tragoedia's effect will always equal to the number of cards in my hand x600, so that attack decrease did nothing." (10/3000/3000)

Alvin chuckled darkly. "Nope. Because it will also inflict to you the same amount of damage it decreased your monster by as direct damage, which is 700! And you have exactly 700 lifepoints left!" His opponent's eyes widened at the piece of information when Black-Winged dragon fired another red blast at him. "Die, Yamato! Black Orb Blast!"

"Never!" A card popped out from Yamato's graveyard slot. "I activate the effect of my Damage Eater! When my opponent would inflict damage to me using a card or effect, I can banish it and turn it to life gain instead!" Black-Winged Dragon's Black Orb Blast was eaten by a yellow fiend at appeared on the field briefly before disappearing. (1/100/800)

Alvin: 3500

Yamato: 1400

Alvin snarled from seeing his opponent's life point counter increase. "Try protecting yourself from this! Black-Winged Dragon, attack Yamato directly with Shadow Squall Blast!" The dragon charged up its signature blast of darkness. "It's over for you!"

"Nope! I activate one of my set cards, another copy of Reckless Greed!" Yamato swiftly flipped one of his facedown cards up. "I get to draw another two cards!" Tragoedia growled as he was powered up. (10/4200/4200)

"That does nothing for you!" Alvin laughed bitterly. "Black-Winged Dragon, fire!" The redhead's monster shot his charged up attack past Tragoedia, towards his opponent. "Now die!"

Yamato flipped up his other facedown. "Trap activate! Sakuretsu Armor!" Steel armour began to equip itself to Yamato as he reflected the attack back at Black-Winged Dragon, destroying it. "No!"

"Oh yes!" The Retribution leader laughed evilly. "This trap allows me to destroy an attacking monster! On my next turn, be prepared to taste 3600 points of direct damage, Alvin Balthezar!" Yamato revealed a copy of Raigeki in his hand.

_Damn it! I have no choice but to use it! He better not have another one of those Damage Eaters in his graveyard... _The redhead thought bitterly. _I'm sorry Tio, I couldn't get us revenge. I'll have to settle for a tie or I'll lose._

"I'll a card and end my turn." A facedown appeared in front of Alvin. Yamato didn't draw because of his Reckless Greeds, but as the leader of Retribution picked up a card from his hand, the redhead quickly flipped his set card up.

"I'll now activate my trap on your draw phase! Go, Ring of Destruction!" Alvin declared as he flipped his set card over, making his opponent look at him in horror. "I may target one face-up monster on the field and destroy it!" A ring with flames around the edges appeared around Tragoedia's neck.

"No!" The titanic demon roared in pain as the ring exploded, destroying the powerful monster and creating a massive explosion. "Also, both players will have to take damage equal to its attack and... Argh!" The blast sent Alvin flying out of the lab, while Yamato crashed backwards into the broken scientific equipment.

Alvin: 0

Yamato: 0

Growling, the leader of Retribution blasted away the rubble that was covering him with a flash of light. Looking around, Yamato could not sense his aura anymore, which made him madder than hornets. "Damn you Alvin! I'll make sure you pay dearly for this!"

"Should I take care of him, my liege?" A figure asked behind him, kneeling. Yamato turned around, being greeted by a man with dark hair and lifeless dark hazel eyes.

"No, he's already deeply wounded, if not dead." The leader of Retribution smirked as he composed and dusted himself off. "Why don't we begin phase two, Alex?..."

* * *

><p>"Oh God." Alvin winced as he materialized in a dark alley. "Thanks a lot, Black-Winged Dragon. You saved me again." However, the redhead noticed the multiple gashes that were gaping from his body. Blood was seeping through his robes at an alarming rate.<p>

Taking out the locked box, he smiled as he managed to escape with the other pieces of the Helldragon Insignia. _I'm sorry Tio, I wasn't strong enough to avenge everyone._

Coughing, Alvin felt his vision blur as he crashed down next to the dumpster, hugging the box. _Shit. Looks like I'm going to die soon without being able to do anything worthwhile. I'm so sorry..._

* * *

><p>"Geez. What were they thinking about leaving me back in there?" Lije questioned to Rei as the duo decided to hang out on a Friday just after school was finished. "I mean, it's one thing to ask a student if they could duel another student to test a card out but just leaving someone there after they finished was just not cool." Rei giggled.<p>

"Well, at least the janitor found you there a couple of hours later." The tomboyish girl teased as she skateboarded along, munching on some chips she had bought from a vending machine earlier. "It could've been worse."

"Yo. They found me there when it was 2 a.m." The hazel eyed teen deadpanned. "I was hungry, needed to use the washroom, but mostly hungry." However, Lije was somewhat glad for the amount of spare time he had. Galaxy Eyes had kept him company and it had been fun to have spent some time with his chibi spirit. "Well, I guess it didn't really turn out that bad."

Rei nodded, glad that she and Lije could have some time together by themselves. Eilish and Aaron had to attend piano lessons in the North-east district of Maiami city, and couldn't be with them, which made the silver eyed girl somewhat glad. "You want to check out that card shop?" She asked, pointing to a modest, small shop in front of them. A sign that read Ciao's was shown on the glass door.

Shrugging, Lije checked his wallet, with a cash amount of about seven hundred dollars. After building his deck, he began to save up a lot of unused cash. "Why not? I'll buy you some packs too." Opening the door, the dark hazel eyed teen noted the lack of lighting in the room. "Hello?..."

"Welcome to Ciao's!" A sudden voice boomed, making Lije and Rei jump back. A little boy/man who wore a fedora hat as well as a little suit jumped onto the counter, sporting a small briefcase. "Can I interest you in anything?"

"Um... yeah." Lije reluctantly said. "You wouldn't happen to have any booster packs in here, would you?" The little owner looked at him in horror.

"Of course we do!" He said, opening his little briefcase. Lije and Rei's eyes were as wide as saucers as they looked at the packs. _This guy has boosters in every set from the series that are no longer in print!_ The hazel eyed teen and the tomboyish girl gaped.

"Um, how much are for one of those packs?" Lije asked, for each of those old boosters that were no longer being manufactured were probably worth a fortune.

"Oh? These old things?" The little man looked at them and shrugged. "I'd say probably ten thousand dollars for one." Lije and Rei's jaws dropped wide open at the price.

"Well, we can't even come close to affording one then." Rei sighed, showing Lije that she had three hundred in her own wallet. "Let's just leave."

"Wait!" The owner cried, suddenly blocking the door as the teens were about to exit. "How much do you guys both have with you altogether?"

Lije looked at Rei, who shrugged. "Only about a thousand dollars. We aren't even close to one of those packs." The little man frowned.

"How about I make you a deal?" The owner proposed, smiling. "I actually don't really need any of these packs. But if you two are willing to work for me, I'll be willing to part with these as your salary."

Lije frowned. "We're still in school. At most, we could only work about one good shift a week or two half shifts for a week. It'll take ages for us to earn back those packs." Rei nodded, agreeing with her friend.

The owner's smile widened. "Once a week is good enough. I need help in this store and you guys look you can be quite helpful. Why not? I'll let you both choose a pack to start." The teens reluctantly looked at the packs.

"How about it, Lije?" Rei asked, tugging on the teen's sleeve. "If you're willing to do it, I'll be willing too." Suddenly, the tomboyish girl realized that what she just said had an ulterior meaning and she blushed, looking away.

"Sure!" Lije grinned, oblivious to what the silver eyed girl had said. "We'll do it! Can we come by every Sunday here then?"

The little man laughed, holding out his briefcase. "Take your pick."

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, that's a nice card." Lije's eyes were shining as he looked at the new card he had pulled from his Ancient Prophecy booster pack while walking back towards the school. Rei smiled at her friend's reaction, for she had also gotten a really nice card from her Booster SP: Tribe Force. "That owner was really nice to give us such expensive packs as work salary."<p>

"Yeah." Rei looked away, flustered. The Noble Spirit Beast duelist knew that she and Lije would be spending atleast once a week together working at the shop. Suddenly, she felt Apelio growl overprotectively inside her head. _Woah there boy, calm down..._

"Hey!" Her friend's sudden cry broke her thoughts. "There's someone over there! He's badly injured!" Lije sprinted into an alley they had just walked past, with the silver eyed girl following suit on her skateboard. "Lije, wait!"

"Hey! Are you alright?" Rei saw Lije trying to awaken a robed redheaded man who was bleeding in multiple areas while holding a peculiar box, lying next to the garbage bin. "Rei! Call the police!" The teen began to rip off pieces of his shirt and used them as bandages, hoping to stop the blood from pouring out.

The silver eyed girl swiftly pulled out her PDA, sending a distress message to 911. Just how did a fun day they were supposed to spend together turn out like this?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 finished! I hoped I answered some questions in this chapter. Also, the suspense thickens!<p>

Lije: Hey! Are you alright?

Alvin: Al-Alex? Is that you?... The box... Helldragon Insignia...

Rei: Damn, he's delirious. I really hope the paramedics arrive soon.

Eilish and Aaron: What'd we miss?

Aelis: What did Lije receive in his Ancient Prophecy booster pack? Will he finally learn of his past and reveal how he knows Synchro summoning? Is this fanfic ever going to have an ending theme? Will the new OC's finally make an appearance? Find out next time on Yugioh Arc VI - The Duelist Genesis! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Konami, not Red Hat Konami or me. Sorry for the slow update. =P

Author's note: After two chapters of explanations, I think it is safe to have the plot go on as usual! Alvin has escaped with the box that contains the rest of the Helldragon Insignia, but will he be able to survive to explain everything to Lije?

To all the reviewers: Thanks for all the support and the tips to improve!

To Animegirl426: Thank you so much for creating the opening and ending to my fanfic!

To A Guest: I hope you will continue to review, because you have been extremely helpful with your tips and suggestions. After all, I am aiming to improve. =)

To Guest: I have been re-editing, and have made the appropriate changes.

* * *

><p>"All the most powerful emotions come from chaos -fear, anger, love- especially love. Love is chaos itself. Think about it! Love makes no sense. It shakes you up and spins you around. And then, eventually, it falls apart." ― Kirsten Miller, <em>The Eternal Ones<em>

* * *

><p>Story Opening by Animegirl426, song is Blaze by Kinya:<p>

_We yearn for our endless dreams in this guideless world we live in…_

(Lije slowly reaches for a blank card in a dark area before a light suddenly overtakes him.)

(**Instrumental)**

_Overlapping thoughts; heartbeats that pierce my heart._

(Rei looks at a destroyed city before her, a breeze causing her cards to scatter around her.)

_A song without hesitation quietly continues on._

(Apelio roars as three shadows slowly approach behind Rei, making her turn around.)

_From the far side of the distant sky, our shadows mixed together in harmony._

(Eilish stares at the falling ashes from the sky before holding out her hand from under Blue-Eye's wing, smiling.)

_Memories are inscribed within inevitability and caprice we wish not to face._

(Aaron looks away as he walks past her with his Red-Eyes, the Kaiba Corp logo overshadowing the two.)

_Even if the whirlpool of time that I passed by..._

(Lije closes his eyes as his lost memories flash by him, the spirits of Alex and Rosette hugging him lovingly.)

_Rots away, I believe in your voice!_

(Galaxy-Eyes suddenly wraps its tail around him as a light begins to shine from his chest.)

(**Instrumental Pause)**

_We yearn for our endless dreams in this guideless world we live in!_

(Eilish smiles as she watches Aaron and Lije duel, Rei smirking as she watches as well with the chibi duel spirits cheering.)

_Even if I lose my light someday._

(Scene changes into Rei jumping over all three of her friends with her skateboard in a park, their duel spirits each holding up a scoreboard of 10. Lije smiles sadly as he looks away.)

_The sparkling blaze in my chest that you lit._

(Aaron grins as he watches the duel spirits suddenly surround Lije and making him jump, the girls laughing.)

_Is the fragment of hope, which will turn into my wings!_

(Lije finally smiles as he stands up, holding Galaxy-Eye's card to the sky with the others' three signature monsters before allowing the wind to carry it off.)

* * *

><p>"Get him into the emergency room at Maiami Hospital, hurry!" Lije watched as a paramedic loaded up the robed man onto a stretcher before shoving him into the back of the ambulance, driving away.<p>

Frowning, the teen wondered who or what would injure a man to that extent, as the redhead bore wounds that seemed to have originated from an inhuman source.

A police officer came up to the duo, entering the yellow tape that now secured the area where the duelists had found the man. The officer sported a large black beard with a stocky, bulked up frame.

"Thanks for calling after you found him." He nodded approvingly to Lije and Rei. "If you would have been slightly later to react, that man would not be alive right now. Thank you both for saving a life."

Lije blushed, bashfully scratching the back of his head. "Heh. It's what we're supposed to do as human beings, isn't it?" He replied meekly.

The officer raised an eyebrow at the boy's reply. "Is that so? Well, I hope you keep that thought of yours with you."

Rei smiled at seeing her friend's reaction. _I didn't know Lije could be so shy. _

"Anyways, does this belong to any of you?" The law official broke her from her thoughts by presenting a peculiar box; approximately the size of a cookie tin. "We found it near the man as he had been hugging it. He could be a thief, or he could not be. Do any of you realize it?" The teens shook their head.

Shrugging, the officer handed it to them. "If you don't mind, can you please find some time to give it to the man at the hospital? There's a call that we have to respond to just outside of the city. Some explosion at an abandoned lab occurred and we're afraid some old chemical experiment could spread diseases and endanger lives." The mustached man glanced to his duel runner wistfully, longing to feel the breeze from riding on one of the acceleration vehicles.

Lije took the box. "We'll be glad to, right Rei?" The girl nodded. The officer saluted his thanks before getting on his duel runner and driving away, leaving the duelists alone. "Come on! It's getting really late, it's best if we start heading back to the academy for now. We can head to the hospital tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Aelis. I have a mission for you." Yamato grinned darkly as he messaged the duelist, who had just awoken from his Friday after school nap.<p>

"Ouch! Marina, you worthless doll!" The young girl who had been watching Lije during his dueling exam flinched in pain as Yamato slapped her hard across the face, forcing her hood down to reveal long, blue hair. Ignoring her now bruising cheek, she continued to bandage the leader's wounds while looking down.

The Pegasus's eyes narrowed at the inhumane act on his PDA screen groggily. "Yamato, stop being so brutal to your subordinates." Marina baby blue eyes looked into Aelis's sea green with surprise before quickly turning away. "She might be a puppet to you, but it doesn't take an idiot to know that dolls still feel pain."

"Hmph, why does it matter to you?" Yamato smirked after a moment of stunned silence. "Anyways, I need you to perform an assassination. Alvin Balthezar, also the remaining member of the previous Order of Chaos, has stolen the Helldragon insignia pieces from me."

_The ones that you stole from them before. _Aelis silently added in his head. _After you cold-__heartedly slaughtered each and every single one of your former comrades too._

Seeing no response, Yamato frowned and grabbed a nearby bottle. "Basically, kill him and get me those pieces back." The Retribution leader concluded before pouring himself a glass of wine.

"I'll be expecting to hear success later." Aelis's PDA screen faded, making the analytic duelist sigh before he took out a suitcase from under his bunk.

Opening the suitcase, the contents revealed themselves to be a dark suit complete with matching gloves, boots, and a white mask with a purple lightning bolt lining itself down on the right eyehole. _I haven't worn this disguise in such a long time..._

Slipping them on, Aelis took out the black duel disk at the bottom that already had a deck in the deck slot and strapped it to his arm. The Maximillion wasn't going to completely trust Yamato's orders, but he needs to follow them if he ever wishes to figure out his past. For now, he just hopes there would be someone to stop him before he has to kill Alvin Balthezar and steal back the insignia pieces.

* * *

><p>"Commander Kirigaya." A older blonde man wearing a gold and white trench coat stood in front of an office window, glancing out at the grey clouds that now covered all of Neo Maiami City. "A storm is befalling us, won't you agree?"<p>

"Yes sir." Kirigaya Kazuto frowned as he saluted while sporting his usual black trench coat and golden LDS badge. After the Days of Destruction incident, supernatural events have stopped only until a few days ago, when weird energy signatures began to be detected in various areas of the city. "Are we going to be facing another supernatural threat soon?"

Supreme Commander Malik White smiled at he turned around to face his second in command, who was currently in covert action by attending Leo Duel School as a proctor. "From all these events? Only time would tell. Have you found anything interesting on Lije Helldragon?"

The undercover proctor shook his head as he gazed into the deep blue orbs of his superior. "No sir. As much as I've seen from the last descendant of the Order of Chaos, he seems pretty much like any ordinary student." Kirigaya hesitated, remembering the bright light that had spiked the energy signature levels during the dueling exam. "Except for a card he wields known as the Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. Also, the Akabas have also have their sights set on him as well."

Malik nodded at the report, signalling dismissal. "Continue your surveillance on that teen. You may be dismissed." The young proctor saluted one last time before briskly exiting the room. Sighing, the Supreme Commander squeaked into a large leather chair.

He knew that Supernatural Suppression Squad of Neo Maiami City had a different agenda then the rest of its branch. After the deaths of many individuals during the Days of Destruction, Malik White had came to the conclusion that all people who had supernatural powers, or otherwise known as Breakers, were a threat that had to be eliminated for the survival of mankind.

_Sooner or later, one of those filthy beings would surely harness enough power to overthrow all authority and spread anarchy to the world. _He reminded himself. _And you'll have to be the one to stop it._

In his late fourties, Malik White had achieved his current position from faithfully acting out his duties. In fact, he remembered the day when he had even fought along with a breaker when he was still in his later teenage years. However, that was years ago and in the end his ally had died, succumbing to the powers of another Breaker.

Suddenly, a report was sent onto his holographic computer, beeping for attention. "Oh?"

Opening it, Malik frowned at the unusual case of an unconscious man with inhuman wounds being found near the center district. Clicking on the picture, he zoomed in closer and his eyes widened slightly when he finally focused onto the individual. "Hmph. Looks like the war for humanity has finally begun."

Getting up, the Supreme Commander hoped that he wasn't too late as he swiftly left the comfort of his office.

"Sir! Where are you heading?" The Supreme Commander heard multiple calls from his officers as he entered the garage, strapping on his silver duel disk. Turning, Malik addressed one of the newest recruits whom he remembered was named Kyoryu San, also happening to be attending Leo Duel School and was part of the Peacekeeping Training Program he had decided to offer to the school for the senior elite students.

"Private San, would you mind driving me to the Maiami City Hospital as if suicide bombers were chasing after you?"

"Yes sir!" After a moment of awkward hesitation, the tall, brown haired and blue eyed teen finally saluted as he reached for his assault vehicle keys, wearing the standard blue uniform of the regular SSS members. Malik swiftly sat into the passenger seat as Kyoryu fired up the ignition of the behemoth vehicle, swiftly driving out of the parking lot.

Modified versions of original Jeep trucks, the cars were allowed to be rented to those who are members of the peacekeeping force as one would borrow a book from a library. Being heavily plated and bulletproof, there was also a high-voltage taser gun attached to the hood that was extremely effective against Breakers in case they needed to subdue them.

Although being extremely heavy, the vehicle was still capable of travelling over 200 kilometers per hour, and was one of their highest technological weapons against all supernatural kind.

Ignoring the protests of the other peacekeepers, Malik showed no signs of emotion as Kyoryu blasted out the garage at a breakneck pace. _Alvin..._ I_ hope I'm not too late..._

* * *

><p>Aelis hid behind the shadow of a building as he glanced across at the Maiami City Hospital. <em>Well, there it is. <em>_Let's see if I can find that box containing the insignia pieces first..._

Taking out a grappling hook that was equipped onto a pistol, Aelis shot at an open window before he quickly pulled himself up. Rolling in, the analytic duelist looked around._ No one in sight. So far so good._

Sneaking down the stairs, the Pegasus found the reception void of activity save for a nurse who was peacefully snoozing at the desk. _Perfect. _

Gently moving aside the sleeping nurse, Aelis entered into the computer database where all the patients were kept. Clicking on John Doe, the masked duelist quickly searched up the earliest entry of unidentified patients. _Hmph. __Room 506._ Taking the key card required for the room, Aelis quickly headed back to the stairs.

Swiftly gliding the steps, the teen finally made it to the fifth floor. Entering the dark hallway, Aelis passed the first five rooms until he came in front of a door that had 506 imprinted into the metal. _Here we go!__  
><em>

Sliding the key card into the slot beside the door, the lock's colour turned green. Readying his duel disk, Aelis quietly slipped in, as furtive as a ghost.

Alvin Balthezar was lying on the hospital bed, breathing gently while being strapped to an defibrillator. Scouring around, Aelis frowned as he could not find the box that Yamato had told him to find. _Where is it? Where are those insignia pieces?_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, it isn't polite."

Spinning around, Aelis swung out with his duel disk that Malik easily parried with his own. "Oh? And what the hell are you supposed to be? Some sort of emo clown?" The Supreme Commander laughed tauntingly.

Aelis scowled under his mask, jumping back against the window to gain space from the well-dressed man. _Who the hell is this guy? His strength is astounding!_ The teen lunged at the window, breaking through and landing on the roof of a smaller section of the building. Malik followed suit by calmly brushing away the glass before gently dropping down.

Activating his duel disk, Malik's laugh suddenly dried up as he glared at the masked assailant. "If you won't take that mask, then I'll have to rip it off you by force!" Grimacing, Aelis did the same as their decks automatically shuffled themselves.

"Duel!"

Malik: 4000

Aelis: 4000

"I think the better dressed man deserves to go first." The older duelist chuckled as he drew five cards in a smooth, fluid motion. Glancing over his cards, he selected the one farthest to his right.

"I summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn in attack mode." A muscular, shirtless man walked onto the field, swinging the two golden blades he wielded. (4/1700/1000)

Aelis frowned. _If he's playing that archetype, this might not go so well..._

"Now I'll activate the field spell, Realm of Light!" The teen found himself suddenly surrounded by large, marble pillars. A bright light basked the two duelists.

"And now, Raiden's effect activates!" Malik smirked as Raiden suddenly impaled the ground with his blades, now enveloped in a golden glow. "During my Main Phase, I may send the top two cards from my deck into the grave!" A beautiful, brown haired maiden appeared as a hologram briefly before disappearing, smiling at the warrior.

Smiling, the Supreme Commander continued. "When Raiden sends any Lightsworn monsters to the grave with this effect, he gets an additional 200 attack until your next End Phase!" (4/1900/1000)

Suddenly, the marble pillars surrounding the two began to glow. "My field spell gains a shine counter each time a card is sent from my deck to the grave. For each of those counters, my Lightsworn monsters gain an additional 100 attack for each!" (4/2000/1000)

"Also, Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden's effect now activates!" (3/800/200) Malik continued to smile as he explained. "When she's sent from my hand or deck to the graveyard, I may mill an additional card." He glanced at the card briefly before placing it into his graveyard slot. _That will come in handy later..._

"And now, my Realm of light gains another shine counter from having another card sent from my deck to grave!" Raiden's golden glow became brighter as his attack increased again. (4/2100/1000)

"I'll set two cards and during my end phase, Raiden forces me to send two more cards from my deck to the grave." Two facedown cards appeared in front of Malik before he placed two more cards into his graveyard slot. Raiden roared as he was empowered even further. (4/2200/1000)

Aelis drew, not liking the situation at all. _I have to beat him before he brings that game finisher out. Even with my real deck, this battle will be hard. I still have no idea who this guy is either, but he's definitely powerful. Better start by getting rid of that field spell of his._

"I activate my own field spell, Clock Tower Prison!" The marble pillars began to crumble around them as a huge clock tower replaced the once bright scenery. Malik frowned as his field spell was destroyed. _Hmph. He's pretty talented to know that activating a field spell card would bypass Realm of Light's effect. I wonder if he's truly the renowned Emissary of Retribution._ His Raiden powered down from the loss of the field spell. (4/1900/1000)

"Now I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed!" Aelis felt his voice being distorted by his mask, hiding his age and gender. Drawing two cards, the analytic duelist watched as the grinning pot shatter.

"I'll now summon this monster, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" A grotesque, grey being with endless hands strewn across its body thudded onto the battlefield, giving off a screech. (4/1400/1000)

"It's effect now activates, letting me add a Ritual monster or Ritual spell to my hand!" A card popped out of Aelis's deck and he caught it in the air, giving it a brief glance.

"I hope you're ready for this! I now activate the ritual spell card, Black Illusion Ritual!" Aelis slammed the said card onto his duel disk, causing a swirling purple fog to encase his monster. "By offering my level four Manju, I may perform a Ritual summon! Heed my call, the master of illusion and king of shadows, Relinquished!"

The purple fog dissipated, revealing a large, levitating being with an eye protruding from its deformed body. Screeching, Relinquished floated its way to Aelis's side. (1/0/0)

_Crap. _Malik scowled. _That monster is a pain! I thought all copies of those were destroyed when the Pegasus family disappeared!_

"Relinquished's effect now activates! Dark Hole!" Aelis made a cutting motion with his arm as the distorted being released dark tentacles that wrapped around Raiden, dragging the monster towards itself. Malik's monster cried out in pain as he was slowly absorbed by the shadows. (1/1900/1000)

"It can equip a monster you control to itself once per turn, although the monster is only limited to one." The analytic duelist chuckled under his mask. "Now Relinquished, attack with Pilfered Power!

Firing a blast of darkness at Malik, the man growled as he blocked it with his duel disk, watching his life point meter being depleted.

Malik: 2100

Aelis: 4000

"Trap card activate, Reckless Greed!" The Supreme Commander flipped one of his set cards up, revealing a card showing a man greedily looking at an open chest filled to the brim with gold and jewels. "I may draw two cards, providing that I skip my next two draw phases!" Swiftly drawing, Malik increased his hand size to three.

Aelis set two cards onto his duel disk and folded his arms. "I end my turn."

Due to the effect of Reckless Greed, Malik did not draw a card. The giant clock tower began to ring as it's hour hand moved from twelve to one. "During your Standby Phase, my Clock Tower Prison receives a Clock Counter." Aelis explained.

Ignoring the explanation, Malik continued his turn. "This is my first skipped Draw Phase. I'll now activate my other set card, Needlebug Nest!" His remaining set card flipped up. "This trap card allows me to send the top five cards of my deck into the grave!" Grabbing five cards, he stuck them into his graveyard slot and the card disappeared.

Suddenly, a bright glow began to shine from his graveyard slot. A large, humanoid wolf suddenly appeared onto the battlefield, brandishing a large golden battle-ax. (4/2100/300)

"When Wulf, Lightsworn Beast is sent from my deck to the graveyard, I may automatically special summon him." Malik explained. "And now I'll normal summon Card Trooper." A red robot on wheels wielding two gun barrels as arms zoomed onto the field, its flashlight eyes scanning its surroundings. (3/400/400)

"I'll also activate my own copy of Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Drawing, the older duelist ignored the cards he had pulled. "Now Card Trooper's effect activates! Once per turn, I may send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and it gains 500 attack for each until the end phase!"

_Crap, he found a way past Reckless Greed's drawback! _Aelis scowled as he watched the powerful duelist sticking three cards into his graveyard slot and Card Trooper powered up. (3/1900/400) _Wait! Does he know Relinquished's full effect, so he's aiming for a suicidal attempt?_

"Card Trooper, attack with Card Maverick!" Malik commanded as the little robot began firing blasts at Relinquished, who retaliated with its shadow tendrils. Both duelists shielded themselves as Relinquished stood unharmed while Card Trooper exploded. (1/0/0)

The Supreme Commander smiled. "Looks like I was right. Your Relinquished does have the ability to survive battle as well as inflict damage to me if my monster's attack was higher." Aelis silently stared at the man, grimacing. "And now, Card Trooper's effect now activates when it is destroyed, allowing me to draw a card." He swiftly drew.

"Now Wulf, finish off his monster! Axe of light!" The beast-warrior snarled as he lunged, cleaving Relinquished in half in one swing. Aelis yelped as his favourite monster exploded, throwing him to the ground from the force.

Malik: 2100

Aelis: 1900

"Trap card activate, Shock Draw!" Aelis shouted as he flipped one of his set cards up. "I may draw a card for every 1000 points of damage this turn! Since I took 2100, I may draw two cards!" The angered Pegasus slash drew, glaring at his opponent.

Shrugging, the Supreme Commander placed three cards facedown onto his duel disk. "I'll just set three cards and end my turn."

Drawing, Aelis looked at the four cards in his hand. _Damn it! Well, at least I managed to draw this. Let's hope I can get some more options out. _"I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards while discarding two!" An angel appeared, giving the teen three cards. Glancing at the cards in his hand, Aelis finally handed two back, which the angel smiled and took before disappearing. _Hmm... This could work..._

"I'll now normal summon this monster, Tour Guide of the Underworld!" A female fiend sporting a blue tour guide uniform appeared, grinning as she rode onto the battlefield from a train that broke out of the ground. (3/1000/600)

"Now her effect activates!" Aelis continued. "When she's normal summoned, I may special summon a level three fiend type monster from my hand or deck with its effects negated! I choose Djinn Demolisher of Rituals!"

Tour Guide of the Underworld smirked as she whistled, forcing the train to open its doors as a little fiend wielding a large battle-ax popped out. (3/1500/600)

The blonde man frowned at the similar levels of the two monsters. _Is he going for an Xyz summon?_

Malik's question was answered when Aelis's two monsters turned into yellow orbs of light. "By overlaying my level three Tour Guide of the Underworld and my level three Djinn Demolisher of Rituals, I construct the overlay network!" Aelis took out a shining card from his extra deck before slamming it onto his duel disk, the two lights disappearing into the void.

"Xyz summon! The explorer of burning Hell itself and the warrior of poetic justice, show us your power! Go! Dante, Traveller of the Burning Abyss!"

A young man with blue hair in a ponytail appeared, wearing a modest, yet old fashioned red clothes with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes, he warily glanced at Wulf, Lightsworn Beast before turning back to Aelis. _Hmm... Where am I? And where is Bice? I miss her... _(Rank 3/1000/2500)

The blonde man frowned as he gazed at the monster. _Burning Abyss? Is that monster a reference to Dante Alighieri, from the Inferno? Also, was it just my imagination or did that monster just talk?_

Aelis frowned at the monster, which was also part of the deck that was left to him and one of the only clues about his past. Shaking the thoughts away, the teen removed Djinn Demolisher of Rituals underneath Dante and placed it into his graveyard slot. "I activate Dante's effect! Once per turn, I may detach an Xyz material and declare a number from one to three. Then, I excavate that many and Dante receives 500 attack for each until the end phase!"

Suddenly, a scythe appeared into Dante's hands as his demeanor changed into one of a wolf. Three cards appeared in front of the warrior as he reaped through them all at once with his weapon, a blue glow encompassing him. (Rank 3/2500/2500)

"Now Dante, attack with Righteous Path!" Performing a dash attack, his monster appeared behind Wulf before a trail of ice shards followed, slicing apart the beast. Malik grunted as he held up his duel disk to defend himself as some of the shards flew towards him.

Malik: 1700

Aelis: 1900

"During the end of my battle phase, Dante switches to defense mode. Divine Armour!" Aelis commanded as his monster crouched defensively right after attacking, losing his cold demeanor. Dante growled. _Hey! Tell me the next time you're going to use my effect like that!_

A facedown card appeared in front of Aelis as the teen ended his turn. Due to Reckless Greed, Malik did not draw as he looked at the cards in his hand, contemplating his options. "I activate two of my set cards, which are both Jar of Greed! They allow me to draw one card each." The older duelist drew confidently, making Aelis glance at him warily.

The hour hand on the clock tower moved to two as another counter was placed on Clock Tower Prison, although Malik ignored it.

"I'll normal summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" A female dressed in elegant white robes appeared, sporting short blonde hair and a gold circlet on her head. (3/1000/1000)

"Now I activate her effect! By discarding one card, I may special summon a level four or lower Lightsworn monster from my grave! Be revived, Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn!" The muscular warrior re-appeared, brandishing his blades. (4/1700/1000)

Aelis frowned. _Something tells me to not use it yet..._

"Now I'm tuning my level four Raiden and my level three Lumina! Synchro summon!" Malik's monsters vanished into white lights as they turned into exoskeletons. "The heaven's judgment shall be decreed with the archangel's might! Appear, Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn!"

_Now! _"Oh no you don't!" Aelis shouted as he flipped one of his set cards up, revealing an intricate black horn with demon wings attached to it. "Activate! Black Horn of Heaven!"

Malik calmly watched as the golden figure that had been materializing was sucked away by the horn before it shattered. Aelis smirked at his action, sure of his victory. "Surrender yet?"

Suddenly, the powerful man began to laugh maliciously, making Aelis step back. Slamming a card onto his duel disk, a fierce wind began developing on the roof, pushing the teen back as it grew stronger and stronger. "You fell for it! Heed my call, dragon of light! Deliver your punishment to the unholy beings! Appear, Judgment Dragon!"

A painful bright light was being emitted from the monster, blinding Aelis as he tried to see the source. Finally, the light dissipated, revealing itself to be a large, white dragon descending onto the roof, seemingly to be half dragon and half gryphon. (8/3000/2600)

Dante looked panicked as he gulped. _That monster can't be good. I'm getting really bad vibes from it._

"By having four or more Lightsworns with different names in the graveyard, I may special summon it from my hand!" Malik continued to laugh. "Now its effect activates! By paying 1000 lifepoints, I may destroy all other cards on the field! Go, Light of Destruction!"

_Ah... Crap. _Dante sweatdropped as another explosion of light covered the field, vaporizing the monster as well as Aelis's field spell. Only Judgment Dragon remained as the light finally vanished.

Malik: 700

Aelis: 1900

"This is game over! Judgment Dragon, attack with Judgment Blast!" Malik's dragon charged up a blast of blue energy in its mouth before releasing it at Aelis, causing an massive explosion. "It's over!"

Suddenly, a fiend resembling a clock appeared onto the field, laughing tauntingly at the Supreme Commander as if it knew it had stolen victory from him. He grimaced. "Battle Fader, huh?"

The smoke dissipated, revealing Aelis unharmed as he nodded. Sighing, Malik set a card facedown as he ended his turn, also sending the top four cards from his deck to the grave from Judgment Dragon's effect.

A card suddenly popped out of Aelis's graveyard slot, surprising the Supreme Commander as the teen caught it. "Dante's effect. When it is sent to the graveyard, I may add a Burning Abyss card other than itself to my hand. I chose Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss." (3/100/2100)

Malik frowned. _So the Burning Abyss really are an archetype..._

"Draw!" Aelis slash drew, glancing at the card. _Perfect!_ "Because I control no spells or traps, I may special summon Rubic from my hand, although its effect can only be used once per turn!" The purple fiend appeared, wielding a staff as it growled at Judgment Dragon.

"Now, I normal summon Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Another fiend appeared, although it had the colour of blue obsidian and bore broken chains on its arms and legs. (3/1600/1200)

"By tuning my level three Rubic to my level three Cir, I perform an Synchro summon!" Aelis's two monsters disappeared into lights, forming an exoskeleton. "Go, the poetic warrior who guided Dante through the fiery Hell! Let the world hear your music and make everyone smile! Synchro summon! Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!"

A redheaded man wearing a large hat and a red scarf jumped out of the light, carrying an unusual looking guitar that had blue energy radiating from it. Smirking, he played a quick guitar riff before striking a pose. _Ladies and gentlemen! The legendary Virgil has taken the stage! _(6/2500/1000)

"Now, Cir's effect activates!" Aelis cried out as a blue light shone from his graveyard slot. "When he's sent to the graveyard, I may target a Burning Abyss Monster and special summon it! Be revived, Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!"

Dante re-appeared onto the field, dusting himself off as he glared at Aelis. _You know, it isn't exactly fun to be blown up by a dragon.__  
><em>

Virgil chuckled. _It's all good Dante, calm yourself. Cmon, let's get revenge and take that behemoth down!_

Aelis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "By discarding a Burning Abyss Monster, like another copy of my Rubic, I may send a card you control right back to your deck with Virgil's effect! Go! Song of Fantasia!"

To Malik's shock, his Judgment Dragon suddenly disappeared as Virgil launched an impressive set of arpeggios on his guitar, leaving him with only his facedown card. "What?"

Ignoring the protest, Aelis continued. "Now go! Dante and Virgil, attack him directly and finish this duel! Righteous Path and Power Solo!" Dante dashed forward while Virgil shot a soundwave blast at the Supreme Commander, intending to finish the duel.

"Trap card activate! Nutrient Z! Ugh!" Malik cried out as he was hit full force by the attack. Aelis's eyes narrowed. _Crap._

Malik: 1200

Aelis: 1900

The older duelist coughed as he struggled to maintain his balance. "When I would take 2000 points of damage or more, I gain 4000 before that damage amount is subtracted from my total. Anything else?"

Aelis sighed as he looked over his field, his hand empty. "Dante switches to defense mode, and I end my turn."

Malik chuckled, surprising the teen as he placed his hand on top of his deck. "I have to say, you were actually quite close. However," The man's eyes flashed golden. "This is the end for you! Go! Shining Draw!"

Drawing, the Supreme Commander held a card that was shining with a golden light that made Aelis shield his eyes. _What... What is this?_

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Yugioh Arc-VI ending also by Animegirl426! The song is the translated lyrics Setsubou no Freesia by Daizystripper, all creds go to her!<p>

* * *

><p>(Lije looks at the sky as ash begins to fall.)<p>

**(Instrumental)**

_Someone has given me water,_

(Lije walks though a destroyed city, wearing a tattered brown robe with his hazel eyes lifeless.)

_That easily drew a rainbow in the dreary sky!_

(He looks down to see ripped Synchro cards scattered at his feet without emotion.)

_What exactly I dream to be in the upcoming future,_

(Aaron and Eilish pass by Lije, not even looking at him as they walked on.)

_It's hard to picture..._

(Eilish holds a white trench coat over her body, Aaron holding onto a card-shaped pendant.)

_As I go on, without suffering,_

(Aelis stands by Yamato as they watch rain fall, the Retribution leader smiling serenely.)

_Even when victory is unreachable..._

(A shadow overcasts Rei as she watches her friends walk on without her, she stretches her hand out as they slowly disappear.)

_I want to bloom!_

(Rei closes her eyes and screams to the dark sky.)

**(Brief Instrumental)**

_There are plenty of nightmares in our lives!_

(Galaxy-Eyes roars beside Lije as he grins at the starry sky, the shadows of two other dragons behind his signature monster.)

_And if they really become true..._

(Rei smiles as Apelio nuzzles her with Spirit Beast Tamer Lera petting the beast, while looking out at the night-lit city.)

_There'll still be laughing and happiness there!_

(Eilish and Blue-Eyes watch as Aaron and Red-Eyes show them different constellations, the siblings hugging each other and laughing.)

_That's why I've decided on my own limits that I will surpass!_

(Aelis and Lije begin to face off, the latter slamming down Galaxy Eyes's card onto his duel disk before the dragon appears.)

_So that I can overcome them tomorrow..._

(Yamato smirks as he turns away from the fight, pupils flashing red while being overshadowed by Tragoedia.)

_Ah, I am for that bright blue sky!_

(The four friends smile as they walk together, the sun starting to set behind them.)

_It'll fully bloom,_

(Lije smiles sadly before stopping and turning away.)

_The longing Freesia._

(The three turn to see Lije gone with no trace of him left.)

**(Instrumental)**

_All of these uncountable flower petals,_

(Lije is pushed into a corner by an attack, Aelis standing above him while wearing his emissary disguise.)

_Are offered as a sacrifice._

(Galaxy-Eyes vanishes as darkness begins to surround Lije.)

_And I am always right above them._

(The darkness begins to fade as Lije stands up, his hazel pupils flashing red.)

_Ah, I'm still hesitating even today!_

(Lije's red pupils revert back to dark hazel as he turns to see Aaron, Eilish, and Rei smiling while holding their hands out to him.)

_I always yearn for you,_

(Lije finally smiles, running over to his friends as the sky begins to lighten up.)

_The longing Freesia!_

(Galaxy-Eyes soars into the air as the four look at the sunrise.)

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to update. Have been really busy.<p>

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Aelis: Grr... What kind of power is this?

Malik: It's all over for you! Now feel the true wrath of the light!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. I do not own Yugioh.

Author's note: Time to finish off the duel between Aelis and Malik. Forgot to include some details last chapter, thanks to Sanokal for reminding me. The meaning of Malik means king in Arabian. So Malik White is actually a reference to him as being the King of Light, or King of Lightsworns.

Also, the first Action Duel will be occurring VERY, VERY soon. I had to make OC Action cards depending on how everything plays out, even though I really wouldn't want to because I prefer to stick with real cards instead.

To Animegirl426: Thanks for all the OC's!

To Guest: This time, you are wrong because Tragoedia's attack ruling goes: When the number of cards in your hand changes, Tragoedia's ATK adjusts accordingly. You can search on Wikia. Also, Black-Winged Dragon will have its anime effect, which includes direct attack damage as well. Both sources are from the Yugioh Wikia.

To apandadragon: Thanks for telling Guest beforehand. ^_^

To Sanokal: I agree with the slight over usage of Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity, which is why I'm considering some OC cards that aren't broken with card draw (Only in Action Duels), or even more manga cards that would work too. Also, the Shining Draw that Malik has isn't the one which you can literally create the cards you need, but more of a destiny draw. (Although it could be considered cheating, but that means Yugi would have cheated all his wins, lol).

To Everyone: Thanks for everyone's support as I blast out these chapters!

Enjoy Chapter 6!

* * *

><p>"I'm interested in anything about revolt, disorder, chaos, especially activity that appears to have no meaning. It seems to me to be the road toward freedom." - Jim Morrison<p>

* * *

><p>Story Opening by Animegirl426, song is Blaze by Kinya:<p>

_We yearn for our endless dreams in this guideless world we live in…_

(Lije slowly reaches for a blank card in a dark area before a light suddenly overtakes him.)

(**Instrumental)**

_Overlapping thoughts; heartbeats that pierce my heart._

(Rei looks at a destroyed city before her, a breeze causing her cards to scatter around her.)

_A song without hesitation quietly continues on._

(Apelio roars as three shadows slowly approach behind Rei, making her turn around.)

_From the far side of the distant sky, our shadows mixed together in harmony._

(Eilish stares at the falling ashes from the sky before holding out her hand from under Blue-Eye's wing, smiling.)

_Memories are inscribed within inevitability and caprice we wish not to face._

(Aaron looks away as he walks past her with his Red-Eyes, the Kaiba Corp logo overshadowing the two.)

_Even if the whirlpool of time that I passed by..._

(Lije closes his eyes as his lost memories flash by him, the spirits of Alex and Rosette hugging him lovingly.)

_Rots away, I believe in your voice!_

(Galaxy-Eyes suddenly wraps its tail around him as a light begins to shine from his chest.)

(**Instrumental Pause)**

_We yearn for our endless dreams in this guideless world we live in!_

(Eilish smiles as she watches Aaron and Lije duel, Rei smirking as she watches as well with the chibi duel spirits cheering.)

_Even if I lose my light someday._

(Scene changes into Rei jumping over all three of her friends with her skateboard in a park, their duel spirits each holding up a scoreboard of 10. Lije smiles sadly as he looks away.)

_The sparkling blaze in my chest that you lit._

(Aaron grins as he watches the duel spirits suddenly surround Lije and making him jump, the girls laughing.)

_Is the fragment of hope, which will turn into my wings!_

(Lije finally smiles as he stands up, holding Galaxy-Eye's card to the sky with the others' three signature monsters before allowing the wind to carry it off.)

* * *

><p>"Shining... Draw!" Malik pulled the glowing card from his deck, the slashing force cracking Aelis's mask. <em>Not good...<em>

Malik: 1200

Aelis: 1900

The light faded from the card as the blonde man looked at it, a faint smile gracing his lips. "You put up a good fight, clown. But unfortunately, your time is now up."

Slamming a card onto his duel disk, Malik's eyes flashed blue, surprising the teen. "I first activate the spell card known as Solar Recharge! By discarding a Lightsworn monster, I may draw two cards and mill the top two cards of my deck!"

Sending his Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter into the grave, Malik swiftly drew and placed two cards into his graveyard slot, ignoring his hand.

Dante frowned. _He's up to something, and I'm pretty sure it isn't going to be all cream and peaches._

Malik checked his graveyard. _Minerva, Raiden, Card Trooper, Lumina, Wulf, Michael. That's six monsters already. I also discarded Ryko which makes seven. Necro Gardna, Lightray Daedalus, and Lightray Diabolos makes up three more from all my mill effects... I can summon it!__  
><em>

Virgil now looked panicked as well. _Something big is coming! And it's giving off worse vibes than that dragon!_

"By having 10 or more monsters in my graveyard, I may bring out my strongest monster!" Another fierce storm brewed, stronger than the one that Malik's Judgment Dragon had created as he placed the shining card down. "Descend upon the mortal plane, greatest ruler of time!"

"Argh!" Aelis cried out as he was suddenly flung backwards, crashing into the side of the taller section of the building. Virgil and Dante soon followed as they were also blown back from the force. _This isn't good!__  
><em>

A large sphere of light slowly descended from the sky before landing with a tremendous crash. Wings began to expand from the orb, slowly revealing a massive mechanical angel with the face of an elder man being reflected in the chest.

"Appear! Supreme being of Judgment! Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord!" Malik finally finished, revealing the titanic monster. (10/4000/1000)

Virgil gaped at the monstrosity, waving a little white flag of surrender up. _Well, this is definitely going to hurt. See you back in purgatory, Dante.__  
><em>

"Sephylon, attack!" Malik commanded. "Divine Judgment, Akashic Storm!" The mechanical angel fired a sudden blue energy sphere that vapourized Virgil by touch, sending both Aelis and Dante flying from the explosion.

Landing hard, the analytic duelist felt part of his mask break off, revealing the lower quarter of his face and mouth. Biting back the cry of pain, Aelis slowly crawled to his feet, feeling a trail of blood leak from his lips.

Malik: 1200

Aelis: 400

"Virgil's effect activates..." Aelis willed himself to balance. "When he's destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the grave, I may draw a card. Final Prelude!"

A ghostly version of Virgil dressed in angelic robes appeared, now strumming a harp gently as he handed the teen a card. _Use it wisely, my man!_

Malik nodded at the explanation, inserting two cards into his duel disk. "I'll set two facedowns and end my turn."

Placing his hand on his deck, Aelis closed his eyes in concentration. _I cannot falter now! I must find out about my past, using whatever means necessary!"_

"During your draw phase, I play a trap card! Activate, Karma Cut!" Malik declared as Dante was suddenly cut in half by an unknown force before he dissipated. _Aw man! That was so not cool!_

"By discarding a card, I may remove your monster from play." The blonde man explained, sending the remaining card in hand to the graveyard. "Now, you can't activate his effect because he wasn't sent to the graveyard this time. Continue."

_Everything's riding on this card! _"Draw!" Slash drawing, he slowly brought the card to himself before his eyes widened.

_Oh no... I... I've lost._

Looking at the Bottomless Trap Hole he drew, as well as his second copy of Black Illusion Ritual, the teen knew that he was doomed. _Both these cards are pointless, and I doubt he'd fall for a bluff. _The teen could practically feel Virgil screaming in rage from his graveyard.

Aelis slowly slumped to his knees.

His opponent smiled. "Given up, hmm? Well, I promise that your interrogation will be swift. After we milk all the information out of you, I hope you'll be prepared to experience all of our Breaker experiments." Malik's face suddenly turned sadistic. "Until you die."

Aelis looked down, ignoring the Supreme Commander's voice. "I- I end my turn."

"Draw!" Malik ignored the card in hand as he smiled violently. "End this, Sephylon! Divine Judgment, Akashic Storm!" The mechanical angel charged up the familiar spherical attack, intending to incapacitate Aelis. "It's over!"

Launching the attack, the blonde man watched with a demented glee as the attack crashed into his opponent. Suddenly, Malik crashed to the ground as he held his power back, his eyes reverting back to their original blue colour. _Grr... This accursed power is getting harder and harder to control each time I use it..._

Malik: 1200

Aelis: 0

The smoke slowly dissipated, and Malik expected to see the prone and unconcious form of his opponent. However, he stepped back in shock when he realized another individual was there, dressed in the same disguise, except taller and that the mask had a green lightning bolt rather than purple. _What? There's more than one emissary now?__  
><em>

A monster larger than Sephylon was behind the interrupter, resembling quadruple towers that seemed to stretch to infinity. After blocking the mechanical angel's attack, the hologram faded, vanishing into the cool night sky.

"Well shit, there's more of you, eh?" Malik grimly asked.

Nodding, the second figure picked up Aelis's unconscious form before throwing a smoke bomb at the Supreme Commander, forcing the man to shield himself. Coughing, Malik slowly recovered to find both figures nowhere in sight.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>Lije had said goodbye to Rei when they parted at the different dorms, and he had decided to safe keep the box in his room so that it wouldn't trouble his friend, who had to share her room with three other girls for being ranked Red.<p>

Sighing, the teen wondered if the Kaiba siblings were back from their piano recital yet, because it was nearly midnight. Plus, he knew that he really wanted to talk to Eilish.

_It's still too soon to confess my feelings. _He chastised himself as he entered his own room, quietly unlocking the door, surprised to see that his roommate wasn't in his bed. _Huh. Guess Aelis is still outside doing something, as late as it is. _

Taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Lije remembered he had accidentally left the box downstairs after escorting Rei to her dorm. Feeling slightly peckish, he decided to go retrieve it and also to buy a snack from one of the various vending machines located around Leo Duel School while he was there.

Lije exited the room quietly in his pajamas, not wanting to wake anyone else up as he began to lock the door._  
><em>

"Excuse me."

Lije yelped loudly, jumping back in shock as a older looking student wearing a green LDS uniform appeared to be standing just outside the room, signifying himself as an Dreadroot Green.

Sporting dark hair and dull red eyes, Lije believed that anyone could've mistaken the older boy for a demon with the diagonal scar on the left side of his face. However, the teen's eyes narrowed when he realized that Aelis was being carried in the arms of the other student, seemingly unconscious.

Looking into his arms, the boy frowned as if just realizing he was carrying someone bridal style. "Ah. I apologize for startling you. My name is Furiko Naruka, and an acquaintance of Aelis's." Lije noted the lack of emotion and how he didn't refer to his roommate as a friend. "He had a long day, and I decided to carry him back to his dorm. Please don't mind me."

Stepping into their room, Lije watched as Furiko gently placed Aelis on the bed before tucking him in. Turning around, he exited briskly before bowing formally. "Sorry for the intrusion." Furiko then disappeared into the darkness. _Well, that was weird._

Sighing, Lije locked the door and headed in the opposite direction where Furiko had left. _I thought the students who are seniors or second years weren't exactly allowed to mingle. Guess I was wrong after seeing that guy. Still... _Lije saw the box he had left on the bench near the entrance, and picked it up. _He definitely felt like a powerful duelist._

_Roar!_ Lije frowned as he heard the familiar cry of his Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. Opening his deck box, the teen took out his current ace monster, admiring the beautiful artwork of the card. _What's wrong bud? Is something wrong?_

Suddenly, Galaxy Eyes's card began to glow, causing the box in Lije's hand to shake violently. The shaking eventually grew stronger, finally forcing Lije to drop it as he felt himself lose consciousness. _Wh-What's going on? H-Help me..._

* * *

><p><em>"Wake up, child of chaos."<em>

Lije moaned, gripping his head in agony as he slowly opened his eyes, surprised to see only stark white. Rubbing his sore pupils, the teen wondered where was he.

Crawling to his knees, the teen had first thought it was some sort of joke being pulled on him until he remembered that he had lost consciousness. _That's right... I took out Galaxy Eye's card and the box suddenly went nuts. What happened?_

_"Idiot. Look in front of you."_

Lije's eyes widened when he looked up to find himself face to face with an exact copy of himself, except the other had pupils the colour of a bloody vermilion and wore a malicious smile, as well as dressed in a black and white trenchcoat.

The teen scrambled back from the other Lije. "Wh-Who are you?"

Smiling, the copy pulled out a white duel disk, sticking his deck in. Lije noticed that he somehow had his own standard blue LDS issued duel disk on as well.

_"Duel me, and you'll find out. Also, if you ever want to leave, you're going to have to win." _The teen was surprised to find that his own duel disk had suddenly activated, forcing him to duel his clone.

_"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"_

Lije blankly stared at the dark copy's sudden declaration, raising an eyebrow in question. However, his own eyes widened with realization that an Action Duel was occurring. "Oh, sorry!"

Thinking back, he remembered the rest of the chant from the written portion of the test. "They storm through this field! Behold! This is the greatest evolution of Dueling!"

_"Action!"_

"Duel!"

_"This is the Action field known as Chaos Sanctuary!" _The dark copy declared as numerous black holes suddenly appeared all over the voided white area. _"Each hole contains an Action Card, but Punishment Cards as well! I hope you're ready, because I'll be taking the first turn!"_

Lije: 4000

Dark Clone: 4000

Drawing his starting hand of five, the dark copy immediately lunged for a black hole, pulling out a Action Card before slamming it onto his duel disk. _"I invoke the effect of the Action Spell Card, Downstart Goblin!" _

The card revealed the picture of a goblin swinging an ax against a tree with tears running down its face, a sack of gold near its feet. _"By paying 500 lifepoints, I may draw a card!"_

Lije: 4000

Dark Clone: 3500

Snatching off the top card of his deck, Lije frowned as he watched the vermilion eyed version of himself smirk. _"I'll now normal summon Goblindbergh!" _A squad of goblins driving red airplanes snickered as they flew onto the field, altogether carrying a large metal box. (4/1400/0)

_"When its normal summoned successfully, I may switch them to defense mode and special summon a level four or lower monster!" _The goblin squad dropped the large box they were carrying, which opened to reveal a monster in the shape of a shield with a large crystal as part of its lower body. _"Appear before me, Vylon Prism!" _(4/1500/1500)

Lije grimaced. _Crap, that thing's a tuner! He's going for a Synchro summon already?_

_"Now I play Scroll of Bewitchment, to change Goblidbergh's Attribute to light!" _The teen watched as the goblins and their red planes turned into a gold colour from the rune symbols that flew out of the scroll.

_"By tuning my level four Goblindbergh and level four Vylon Prism, I may perform a Synchro summon!" _His monsters disappeared into lights as a yellow flash illuminated the already bright white battlefield. _"Descend upon us, dragon lord of light! Herald of Chaos, Light End Dragon!"_

"Holy cow." Lije muttered as a bright, radiant dragon swiftly flew in, its beautiful body seemed to radiate the very essence of light. (8/2600/2100)

_"Vylon Prism's effect now activates!" _The dark copy smirked malevolently. _"By paying 1000 lifepoints, it can attach itself to a monster I control and grant it a 1000 attack point boost! Go, Assault Mode Activate!" _Vylon Prism suddenly reappeared and slashed at its owner, who grunted in pain.

Drawing blood, the crystal split into two pieces before turning into blades and attached themselves to Light End Dragon, increasing its attack points. (8/3600/2100)

Lije: 4000

Dark Clone: 2500

Sticking his hand into another black hole, Lije's dark copy pulled out another card. _"The Action Spell Revenge Equalizer can only be activated if my opponent has atleast 1000 lifepoints higher than me. By discarding a card, I may gain 500 lifepoints and inflict 1000 damage to my opponent." _

A sudden ray of light struck Lije, who fell to the ground wracked with pain. _Damn it... That felt so real even without the solid vision effect, and he pretty much evened our lifepoints with a large field advantage to boot as well. Just what kind of duel is this?_

The other Lije merely smirked at him as he placed a card from his hand into his graveyard slot.

Lije: 3000

Dark Clone: 3000

_"I'll set two cards and end my turn. It's your move." _Two facedowns appeared in front of the copy, and Lije swiftly drew.

"Alright, lets do this!" Lije reached into a black hole and pulled out an Action Card, which he looked at briefly before grinning.

"Action Spell: Legacy of Exciton Knight activates!" He slammed the spell onto his duel disk. "When my opponent has atleast three or more cards on their field than I do, and I control one or less, I may destroy up to two cards you control! Take this, Exciton Purge!"

A shadow version of Evilswarm Exciton Knight suddenly appeared on the field, unsheathing its sword. "First say goodbye to that dragon of yours! Go!"

_"I activate the quick-play spell card, Forbidden Lance!"_ Dark Lije flipped one of his set cards up. _"By reducing a monster's attack by 800 points, it is unaffected by spell or trap effects until the end phase!"_ A bright veil suddenly covered Light End Dragon, blocking the shadow of Evilswarm Exciton Knight from stabbing it. (8/2800/2100)

"Fine, I'll just take out your other facedown then!" The insect warrior managed to pierce through the clone's set card before dissipating, shattering the facedown.

"Now I activate Cost Down!" Lije smirked as he slammed the spell card onto his duel disk. "By discarding a card, I may have all the monsters in my hand reduce their levels by two until the end phase!" The teen looked at his hand, contemplating for a moment before inserting a card into his graveyard slot.

"Now I special summon Jester Confit!" The familiar, ball rolling clown appeared, giggling as it blew a raspberry. (1/0/0)

"I may special summon him in attack position, although it doesn't matter because he won't stay for long!" Lije smirked as he inserted another card onto his duel disk. "By tributing my monster, I can now advance summon my ace! Appear, the incarnate of light who shines towards the future! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The familiar red blade appeared again, opening in a flash, although it only made Lije sweatdrop as he awkwardly held it in his hands. "Oh great, not this again." The latter sighed, although he noted his opponent wore an emotionless expression.

Grunting with exertion, Lije ignored the thought as he swung the sword, opening the void as particles of light began to flow out. "Lets do this! Rise, my avatar! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

_Roar!_ The large orb of light slowly descended before breaking apart, revealing the radiant blue dragon. (8/3000/2500)

"Thanks to your own spell card, Light End Dragon is no match for Galaxy Eyes!" Lije smirked, rubbing his nose as he shot a finger gun motion at the opposing monster. "Eat this! Photon Stream of Destruction!" The blue dragon charged up its signature energy blast before firing, the force ripping apart numerous black holes as it reached its way towards its target.

_"Not so fast!" _The dark copy suddenly declared, surprising Lije. _"Light End Dragon's effect activates! By reducing its attack by 500 permanently, I may reduce the attack of a monster it battles by 1500 each time! Also, I can use it on the same target more than once! Double Light Expansion!"_

"Crap!" Lije cried out as Light End Dragon began to shine radiantly, weakening his monster and forcing himself to shield his eyes. (8/1800/1100) (8/0/2500)

Pushing Galaxy Eyes's attack off, the white dragon fired a blast of its own as retaliation. _"Now counter attack with Shining Sublimation!"_

"Well, two can play at that game!" The teen declared after the light finally subsided. "Galaxy Eyes's effect activates! It can banish itself and a monster it battles, until the end of the battle phase! Spacial Banishment!"

Lije watched as Galaxy Eyes and Light End Dragon disappear for a brief moment, before returning to the battlefield with their stats restored. _Well, atleast I got rid of that Vylon Prism._ (8/2600/2100) (8/3000/2500)

Frowning, Lije glanced at the two cards in his nearly empty hand. "I'll just set a card and end my turn."

_"Draw!"_

Lunging for another hole, the dark copy pulled another Action Card out. _"Action Spell, Chaos Sanctity allows me to draw two cards if I banish a light or dark monster until my next Standby Phase"_ His opponent drew twice, with Light End Dragon disappearing into a black hole. _"And if I didn't control a light or dark monster when I pulled this card, I would've automatically lost 2000 lifepoints and be forced to send this card to the grave."_

_"I first set a card before activating Card of Demise, allowing me to draw until I have five cards in hand! Although during my 5th standby phase after activation, I would have to send all the cards in my hand to the grave." _Lije watched as his opponent replenished his hand, deepening his frown.

_"Now I'll normal summon the tuner monster, Witch of the Black Rose!" _A little purple haired witch stepped onto the field, wielding a wand in the shape of a blue rose. (4/1700/1200)

_"When this card is normal summoned and I control no cards, I may draw a card and reveal it! If it isn't a monster card, I have to send it to the graveyard and destroy my monster!" _Suddenly, the dark copy's vermilion eyes flashed bloody red as he placed his hand on his deck, a black and white aura surrounded him. _"Now be overwhelmed as one receives the power to defy fate and destiny! Chaos Destiny Draw!" _

"Argh!" Drawing, the force pushed Lije back as he was sent flying, landing hard on his side. _What the hell was that?_

Smiling, the clone revealed the copy of Thunder King Rai-Oh in his hand. _"Looks like I get to keep my monster and the card I drew. __Monster Reborn revives the monster I had discarded to the graveyard from Revenge Equalizer! Rise from the grave, Evilswarm Thunderbird!" _A metallic bird with spiked tentacles appearing around its head screeched as it was summoned, spreading its robotic wings. (4/1650/1050)

_"By tuning my level four Evilswarm Thunderbird and my Witch of the Black Rose, I may perform a synchro summon!" _Lije slowly picked himself off the ground as he watched the monsters disappear. "_Descend upon us, dragon lord of darkness! Herald of Chaos, Dark End Dragon!"_

A black mist began to surround the two duelists, revealing a pair of bright yellow eyes. The mist was slowly disappearing, revealing a tri-horned dragon who had a devilish face on its stomach. (8/2600/2100)

_"Now say goodbye to that dragon of yours! Dark Evaporation!"_ Lije watched in shock as Galaxy Eyes was suddenly bound by dark tendrils that shot out of Dark End Dragon's stomach. _"By reducing its attack and defense by 500 permanently, I may send a monster you control directly from the field to the grave!"_

"No!" Lije cried out as the dark dragon pulled his dragon towards itself, the devilish mouth swallowing him whole, although it looked to be weakened slightly. "Galaxy Eyes!" (8/2100/1600)

_"Now Dark End Dragon, direct attack!" _The copy commanded, making a slashing motion with his arm. _"Dark Baptism!" _Lije screamed as he was suddenly encased by a black light fired from Dark End Dragon's mouth, burning him and sapping his life points.

Lije: 900

Dark Clone: 3000

Collapsing to the ground, Lije felt the feeling disappear from his limbs as the shock of the pain stunned him. _That attack... It felt real! This isn't a normal duel! _The teen growled as he gazed up into the eyes of the clone, which now reflected pure malice and evil. "Who are you... and why are you doing this?"

The dark copy laughed. _"It's too late to stop it now. But I'll be honest here." _His vermilion eyes pierced into Lije's dark hazels. _"I am known by many names, but the one you should refer to me would be Chaos. And you, Lije Helldragon, is currently the next successor to wield my power."_

Lije gaped, his face reflecting confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

Sneering, Chaos's vermilion eyes flashed again. _"Enough talking! However, if you aren't strong enough to defeat me in this duel..." _His face twisted into a sardonic smile. _"You will then die here and_ now!"

* * *

><p>"Eilish!" Aaron whined as they trudged up the sidewalk towards Leo Duel School, the male sibling still dressed in a tuxedo. "Why couldn't we have called a limo instead of walking?"<p>

Eilish Kaiba ignored her brother's protest as she enjoyed the late crisp morning air, which felt amazing after having to play in an auditorium filled with hundreds of people. Tugging on the white frilled dress she wore, Eilish slowly ascended the stairs with Aaron in tow. "Just be quiet. We're already here, stupid."

Opening the door and entering the lobby, Eilish's eyebrows shot up when she saw a box and a card laying on the ground. Picking the card up, her eyes widened when she realized that the card was Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, except the picture was replaced with pure black rather than showing Lije's signature monster. "Aaron! Come take a look at this!"

Aaron ran over at her sudden cry. "Eilish? What's wrong?" He soon was silent after he looked at the card in her hand. "Wait... Isn't that Lije's? And where's the picture of the card?"

The hazel eyed beauty frowned when she heard the distressed cry of her Blue Eyes White Dragon and Aaron's Red Eyes Black Dragon. "I don't know why, but I just have a really bad feeling like something bad's happening to him. Let's go check his dorm."

Running over to the Yellow ranked dormitories, Eilish remembered that he told her his room was the fifth one from the lobby entrance, and she urgently knocked on the door. "Lije? Are you there?"

After about five minutes of knocking, a groggily looking teen with brown hair and green eyes finally answered. Aelis frowned as he opened the door slightly to find both of the Kaiba siblings outside, hiding the injuries on his body by only revealing his head. "Sorry, I haven't seen Lije today. May I ask why are you looking for him this late at night?"

Eilish's eyes narrowed. _So this is his roommate... _She then flashed the card of Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon without the picture. "Because of this!"

Taking the card, Aelis felt a headache approaching as he glanced at the unusual card. _Hmm... The picture is missing, and I can't read the text._ The analytic teen grimaced in pain. _Oh no, I'm starting to fall unconscious again from losing that stupid duel..._

"Sorry! I can't help! Goodnight!" Aelis quickly slammed the door before he lost control of himself and crashed down to the ground, drifting off into oblivion.

Eilish scowled, pulling back her fist to punch the door before Aaron grabbed her arm. "Cmon, its not worth it. Lets try to open this box and see what we can find though." He motioned to the box they had found with the card, which was still in his arms, which calmed his sister down.

Heading back into the lobby, Aaron brought along the toolkit he had in his room and looked for a way to pry open the container.

"Hmm... This is strange. This box contains no openings." The male Kaiba commented in shock. Eilish looked at him strangely before observing it herself. True to his word, there was no opening that signified that the box had ever been opened before.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Eilish frowned. "Lije could be in danger, and we can't do anything at the moment." She glanced down into the blacked out card of Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon.

Suddenly, the blacked out picture faded as it was replaced by a blank white. "Hey! The card changed!" Aaron looked over to also note that the black was now gone, instead showing a pure white that depicted emptiness. "What's happening to Lije?"

Both siblings watched as Blue Eyes and Red Eyes began to cry out in pain before their spirits began to be sucked into the picture, shocking them both. "No!" Eilish grabbed her Blue Eyes and hugged it to herself, while Aaron did the same to Red Eyes. However, they soon began to feel an excruciating pain as if something was being torn from their bodies.

Finally, a flash of light erased all presence in the room, leaving only the blank card of Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon as proof that someone had been there.

* * *

><p><em>Damn... <em>Lije drew his card, revealing it to be One Day of Peace. _Well, atleast this will buy me another turn. _

Lije: 900

Chaos: 3000

"Let's try this again!" Running to another black hole, the teen pulled out anther action card. However, it blew up in his face before he could take a good look at it. "Argh!"

Lije: 100

Chaos: 3000

_"Action trap: Great __Misfortune inflicts 800 damage to the player who picks it up." _Chaos snickered at the fallen teen. _"Didn't I tell you that there were also Action Traps around?"_

Lije growled at his copy. _Should've played this first before I went for that Action Card..._

"I activate One Day of Peace!" Lije slammed the card onto his duel disk. "Both players draw a card, and neither takes any damage until their opponent's next end phase!"

_"Hmph. Stalling now, are we?" _Chaos taunted as he drew his card, although Lije ignored him. _"I'll just tell you, the outcome won't change! Just give up and die!"_

"Never!" Lije drew, slightly comforted by the sight of the card he pulled. _But with his two dragons out on my text turn, this card won't be enough... _"I'll end my turn there."

_"Draw!" _Chaos snapped off the top card of his deck. _"From Action Spell: Chaos Sanctity's effect, Light End Dragon returns under my control." _The radiant dragon re-appeared, growling at Lije beside its counterpart. (8/2600/2100)

_"Because I can't inflict any damage to you from your stall card, I'll just set a spell or trap and summon Thunder King Rai-Oh before ending my turn." _A facedown appeared in front of Chaos with the peculiar monster who had voltage conductors for arms and legs, bolts of electricity encircled it. (4/1900/800)

Lije looked at his deck as well as the Monster Reborn he had drew with One Day of Peace's effect. C_rap! That monster will negate my special summon! Everything is going to depend on my next card! _

Placing his hand onto his deck, the teen noted he was trembling violently. _Oh no. Please, not this again!_ The Helldragon remembered his duel with Weiss, and what the proctor had told him.

_"It's fear." Weiss commented, making him shift his attention into his steely eyes. "All duelists, even the great King of Games, have a point when the situation becomes so bleak that they lose all faith." Lije looked at the card he dropped._

Glancing into the bloody vermilion eyes of Chaos, Lije felt his trembling get worse as his thoughts brought him back to the present. _"What's wrong? Have you given up already? Draw your card, or it's an automatic forfeit!"_

Lije shut his eyes tight, feeling tears escaping from them. _Come on! Don't fail me now! Please!_

"Lije!"

The teen gave his shocked fish look when he saw Eilish and Aaron running towards him, the latter carrying the metal cookie tin box. "Eilish? Aaron? How did you guys get here?"

_"Impossible!" _Chaos gaped at the sight of the two siblings. _"No one was supposed to interfere with the ritual! Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, destroy them!"_

"No!" Lije shouted as the chaos dragons surged forward to attack his friends. However, he breathed a sigh of relief when Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon suddenly appeared onto the field before pushing them away with their signature attacks.

_Oh no... Lije is losing. _Eilish observed sadly as she saw the life point meters, her duel disk now activated with Aaron's. "Cmon Lije, you can do it! I believe in you." The teen blushed and looked away as she cheered him on and gave him a sweet smile.

Closing his eyes, Lije smiled serenely as he placed his hand back onto his deck. _Thanks Eilish... your words have given me the courage to fight on! _Unbeknownst to him, a white glow began to radiate from his body.

Aaron frowned at the box in his hands. It was now illuminated in a white aura, which was the same aura that currently enshrouded Lije. He felt the seams. _What the heck? There's actually an opening now somehow!_

Grasping the edges, Aaron opened the box the same time Lije drew his card, creating an explosion of light that seemed to last for eternity.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Yugioh Arc-VI ending also by Animegirl426! The song is the translated lyrics Setsubou no Freesia by Daizystripper, all creds go to her!<p>

* * *

><p>(Lije looks at the sky as ash begins to fall.)<p>

**(Instrumental)**

_Someone has given me water,_

(Lije walks though a destroyed city, wearing a tattered brown robe with his hazel eyes lifeless.)

_That easily drew a rainbow in the dreary sky!_

(He looks down to see ripped Synchro cards scattered at his feet without emotion.)

_What exactly I dream to be in the upcoming future,_

(Aaron and Eilish pass by Lije, not even looking at him as they walked on.)

_It's hard to picture..._

(Eilish holds a white trench coat over her body, Aaron holding onto a card-shaped pendant.)

_As I go on, without suffering,_

(Aelis stands by Yamato as they watch rain fall, the Retribution leader smiling serenely.)

_Even when victory is unreachable..._

(A shadow overcasts Rei as she watches her friends walk on without her, she stretches her hand out as they slowly disappear.)

_I want to bloom!_

(Rei closes her eyes and screams to the dark sky.)

**(Brief Instrumental)**

_There are plenty of nightmares in our lives!_

(Galaxy-Eyes roars beside Lije as he grins at the starry sky, the shadows of two other dragons behind his signature monster.)

_And if they really become true..._

(Rei smiles as Apelio nuzzles her with Spirit Beast Tamer Lera petting the beast, while looking out at the night-lit city.)

_There'll still be laughing and happiness there!_

(Eilish and Blue-Eyes watch as Aaron and Red-Eyes show them different constellations, the siblings hugging each other and laughing.)

_That's why I've decided on my own limits that I will surpass!_

(Aelis and Lije begin to face off, the latter slamming down Galaxy Eyes's card onto his duel disk before the dragon appears.)

_So that I can overcome them tomorrow..._

(Yamato smirks as he turns away from the fight, pupils flashing red while being overshadowed by Tragoedia.)

_Ah, I am for that bright blue sky!_

(The four friends smile as they walk together, the sun starting to set behind them.)

_It'll fully bloom,_

(Lije smiles sadly before stopping and turning away.)

_The longing Freesia._

(The three turn to see Lije gone with no trace of him left.)

**(Instrumental)**

_All of these uncountable flower petals,_

(Lije is pushed into a corner by an attack, Aelis standing above him while wearing his emissary disguise.)

_Are offered as a sacrifice._

(Galaxy-Eyes vanishes as darkness begins to surround Lije.)

_And I am always right above them._

(The darkness begins to fade as Lije stands up, his hazel pupils flashing red.)

_Ah, I'm still hesitating even today!_

(Lije's red pupils revert back to dark hazel as he turns to see Aaron, Eilish, and Rei smiling while holding their hands out to him.)

_I always yearn for you,_

(Lije finally smiles, running over to his friends as the sky begins to lighten up.)

_The longing Freesia!_

(Galaxy-Eyes soars into the air as the four look at the sunrise.)

* * *

><p>Trivia: When Lije says: "Behold! This is the greatest evolution of Dueling!" I had taken out the newest part from the chant because the setting is set after Arc-V, meaning that it is no longer new. ^_^<p>

OC cards in the chapter were: Downstart Goblin (Upstart Goblin variation), Revenge Equalizer (Life Equalizer variation), Legacy of Exciton Knight (Legacy of Yata-Garesu variation), and Chaos Sanctity (Card of Sanctity variation).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Nope. Nada.

Author's note: Sorry for suddenly leaving, but things have gotten awkward in real life because my identity as a FF writer has spread and I had to conceal all traces of evidence as best as I can and wait until everything blows over. Anyways, time to finish the duel between Lije and Chaos because I decided to say screw it to society and my social life. XD

To everyone: Sorry for the sudden leave, but I'm back. For now. =/ Please stop the flames against me so I can re-activate my Pms. This chapter is slightly shorter than my normal ones as well.

Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

><p>"I accept chaos, I'm not sure whether it accepts me." ― Bob Dylan<p>

* * *

><p>Story Opening by Animegirl426, song is Blaze by Kinya:<p>

_We yearn for our endless dreams in this guideless world we live in…_

(Lije slowly reaches for a blank card in a dark area before a light suddenly overtakes him.)

(**Instrumental)**

_Overlapping thoughts; heartbeats that pierce my heart._

(Rei looks at a destroyed city before her, a breeze causing her cards to scatter around her.)

_A song without hesitation quietly continues on._

(Apelio roars as three shadows slowly approach behind Rei, making her turn around.)

_From the far side of the distant sky, our shadows mixed together in harmony._

(Eilish stares at the falling ashes from the sky before holding out her hand from under Blue-Eye's wing, smiling.)

_Memories are inscribed within inevitability and caprice we wish not to face._

(Aaron looks away as he walks past her with his Red-Eyes, the Kaiba Corp logo overshadowing the two.)

_Even if the whirlpool of time that I passed by..._

(Lije closes his eyes as his lost memories flash by him, the spirits of Alex and Rosette hugging him lovingly.)

_Rots away, I believe in your voice!_

(Galaxy-Eyes suddenly wraps its tail around him as a light begins to shine from his chest.)

(**Instrumental Pause)**

_We yearn for our endless dreams in this guideless world we live in!_

(Eilish smiles as she watches Aaron and Lije duel, Rei smirking as she watches as well with the chibi duel spirits cheering.)

_Even if I lose my light someday._

(Scene changes into Rei jumping over all three of her friends with her skateboard in a park_,_ their duel spirits each holding up a scoreboard of 10. Lije smiles sadly as he looks away.)

_The sparkling blaze in my chest that you lit._

(Aaron grins as he watches the duel spirits suddenly surround Lije and making him jump, the girls laughing.)

_Is the fragment of hope, which will turn into my wings!_

(Lije finally smiles as he stands up, holding Galaxy-Eye's card to the sky with the others' three signature monsters before allowing the wind to carry it off.)

* * *

><p><em>(A current blast to the past)<em>

Alex: 1600

Chaos: 2800

"Damn... You're strong." Alex Helldragon panted as his hand and field were both empty, save for his signature Stardust Dragon. "But you should've attacked instead of using that dragon's destruction effect! Go, Victim Sanctuary!"

"Huh?" Alex questioned when Stardust Dragon continued to be swallowed by Dark End Dragon. "Why isn't it working!"

_"You're too weak. My monster's effect isn't a destruction effect, because it sends directly to the graveyard rather than destroy."_ Chaos frowned as he looked down at the fallen form of the current descendant, having defeated his Stardust Dragon with his own monster's effect. _"Dark End Dragon, end this pathetic duel! Dark Baptism!" (8/2100/1600)_

"Argh!" Alex cried as he was flung back from the shadow attack, his life point meter hitting zero.

Alex: 0

Chaos: 2800

Frowning, Chaos slowly walked towards the fallen original of his current physical copy. _Why are all these descendants so weak now? Are none of them as strong or even stronger ever since Jaden Yuki? Atleast he came close to defeating me..._

Alex weakly looked up. "So I lost the duel, are you going to kill me now?"

Sighing, Chaos stepped on the fallen Helldragon's face, pushing Alex down to the ground. _"To be honest... no, I'm not. However, because you failed defeat me, you would only receive darkness as your power, just like your father."_

Frowning, Alex pushed his clone off, rubbing the taste of shoe out of his mouth. "And I'll assume this power you bestow on our family line is dangerous because my dad died from using it to stop the Light of Ruin."

Chaos nodded. _"Yep. And I won't be able to fight with you completely, because you're a weak little pile of crap, all of your family line up to Jaden Yuki. So just refer to me now as the Gentle Darkness and we can get this show on the road..."_

* * *

><p>"Oh no you don't." Yamato materialized behind Rosette and stabbed her in the chest with a blade made of darkness. Alex screamed in rage. "Yamato!" But then he remembered their newborn son, who was still inside the house.<p>

Gritting his teeth, he slammed a card onto his duel disk. "I activate De-Synchro!" Saviour Star Dragon split into his Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000), Stardust Xiaolong (1/100/100), and Saviour Dragon (1/0/0).

Looking at Majestic Dragon, he attached the remaining piece of the Helldragon Insignia that contained all of Chaos's remaining power. "Please save my son..."

Chaos closed his eyes, grimacing as he viewed the battle inside the final piece of the family crest. _"You dumb pile of crap..." _Majestic Dragon flew away towards the building, escaping the battle.

Using the last of his strength, Alex activated polymerization, using Stardust dragon and the dragons of his now deceased friends as fusion material. "I fuse together Stardust Dragon! Red Dragon Archfiend! Life Stream Dragon! Ancient Fairy Dragon! Black Winged Dragon! And..." He sadly looked to his deceased wife. "Black Rose Dragon! Arise, Crimson Dragon!" (12/?/?)

Chaos left the battle bitterly, knowing that Alex would most likely not become the victor of the fight without his power. _You chose your son over your own life, huh. You're an idiot, just like your dad was._

The entity remembered how Albion Helldragon destroyed his soul in order to activate all of Chaos's power at once to save the world, ending his own life in the process even when Chaos told him that it would happen.

Flying inside, Majestic Dragon found the cradle of Lije Helldragon, who was currently sound asleep. Chaos frowned, sensing the power of both the Gentle Darkness and the Light of Ruin. _I wonder... Will this one truly break the cycle of fate?_

* * *

><p><em>Haruko Institute huh... Seems like an decent place. <em>Chaos led Majestic Dragon to lower the cradle outside the orphanage. However, the sky was already dark and a light drizzle already began to cover the city. He couldn't just leave Lije outside.

Sighing, Chaos took control of Majestic Dragon and headbutted the door as hard as he could. _Ouch... _

Majestic Dragon then shattered, dropping the insignia piece containing Chaos into Lije's arms. _Well, might as well as sleep in him until the time comes. You'd better get on your ass and find those insignia pieces soon, or I swear to Horakhty..._

Turning into a bright light, Chaos felt himself enter into the mind room of Lije Helldragon just as Hitomi Haruko answered the door. Suddenly, he felt a powerful presence looming behind him before a blast attack threw him into a corner. _"What the hell?"_

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon growled menacingly as he looked down at Chaos. _"Get. Out. You do not belong in this little one's mind, vile being." _

_"Well, isn't this a surprise." _Chaos snarled at the arrogance of the newest guardian dragon for the current descendant. _"Dark End Dragon! Light End Dragon! Heed my call!" _His two counterpart monsters appeared, soon pinning down Galaxy Eyes with their signature attacks.

Growling, Galaxy Eyes thrashed under the binds of light and darkness. _"Let me go, you fiend!" _Chaos finally had enough, snapping his fingers as spiked binds began to entangle around the large dragon of light, pinning him in place.

_"There we go. However, I feel that this descendant will need you very soon when the time comes." _Chaos concentrated, closing his eyes as he created a large laser sword in his hands.

_"This will be the key to freeing you. But until we meet again, you stupid dragon, you'll be muted until that boy and I finish our first duel." _Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon whined surprisingly when he realized that he could only growl, now incapable of speech.

_"So shut up and let me sleep." _Yawning, Chaos willed his two dragons to retire before he disappeared into the red handle of the laser sword, deactivating it. The years soon slowly passed, with only the soft whimpers of the Galaxy Eyes echoing throughout the darkness, crying for his oblivious master to save him.

* * *

><p><em>(Present time)<em>

"Lije!"

Lije: 100

Chaos: 3000

Eilish felt herself cry out as the light finally dissipated, slowly revealing the dark haired teen. However, her friend's pupils were now dilated into a bright gold, instead of their usual dark hazel as he wore an expressionless feature.

Chaos openly snarled, although he hid his smile under his duel disk. _Come on! Prove to me you're worthy of wielding my power!_

"I first set a card." Lije's voice now dropped an octave as he inserted his Monster Reborn into his duel disk. "And now I'll activate Aurora Draw. I can only activate this card if I have no other cards in my hand, and I may draw two cards."

Drawing slowly, Lije coldly contemplated his hand. "Allure of Darkness activates, allowing me draw two cards in exchange of banishing a dark type monster."I choose Grave Squirmer." (1/0/0)

"Now be swallowed by the endless abyss! I play Dark Hole!" Chao's eyes widened when the large void appeared, slowly sucking his monsters in before shattering and emptying the battlefield.

"I'll now activate my set card thanks to that pestering Thunder King Rai-Oh of yours! Monster Reborn revives my Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Roaring in rage, the dragon of light descended onto the battlefield for the second time, except its body was now the colour of a duller purple. (8/3000/2500)

_Lije... _Eilish sadly gazed at the teen as Aaron stood up beside her. _You... You've suddenly changed. Just what is going on, and why are you dueling a copy of yourself?..._

"This duel is over!" Lije gave a dark chuckle as his dragon charged up its signature attack. "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, finish him with your Photon Stream of Destruction!"

"Trap card activate, Call of the Haunted!" Chaos quickly flipped his lone set card up. "Defend me, Light End Dragon! Light Expansion!" The white dragon roared as it also was revived, shining in all of its glory before expanding its aura. (8/2600/2100)

"Spacial Banishment!" Lije commanded as Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's attack began to drop, making his monster drag itself into a void with Light End Dragon before they re-appeared. "You are one lucky bastard." The teen chuckled darkly at his copy. (8/3000/2500) (8/2600/2100)

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Lije's golden pupils flashed as he set the last card in his hand. "It's your move."

_"Draw!"_ Chaos frowned at the card in his hand. _Risky... And he has that facedown to think about as well. At the very least, it might push him beyond his limits... _Finally, the copy slammed the card onto his duel disk.

_"Card of Sanctity allows both players to draw until they have six cards in their hand." _Drawing, Chaos ignored Lije as he contemplated his own field. _Looks like I can only defend at the moment..._

_"Light End Dragon attacks Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" _Chaos commanded while Lije merely flicked his hand as the two monsters disappeared before returning to the field. Call of the Haunted shattered when Light End Dragon disappeared, freeing the monster from its bound effect.

_"I'll set three cards and and my turn." _Chaos finished, frowning when he realized that he could not do much this turn. Lije drew, his eyes maintaining their cold golden colour as a golden light enveloped the card he had picked up.

"I summon Galaxy Dragon." A dragon that looked identical to Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon appeared, except it was much smaller and did not radiate the same brilliance as the latter had, its body the colour of light blue. (4/2000/1200)

"Battle Phase!" Lije cried out, shooting a finger gun at Light End Dragon. "Galaxy Dragon attacks Light End Dragon! Photon Stream of Binding!"

_"You fool! Light End Dragon has much higher attack than your pathetic monster, but I think I'll decide to finish you! Light Expansion!" _Chaos smirked confidently until he realized that his dragon was bound in place by a veil of light. _"What's happening!"_

"Galaxy Dragon can only attack dragon type monsters." Lije explained while rubbing his nose. "Also, when it does, it gains 1000 attack and that monster's effect is negated!" Roaring, Galaxy Dragon fired a blast attack from its mouth similar to Galaxy Eyes's Photon Stream of Destruction. (4/3000/1200)

_"Grr... Trap card activate, Fiendish Chain!" _Chaos flipped his center facedown up, dark chains appearing from the text before binding Galaxy Dragon and making it roar in pain. _"This card prevents your monster from attacking, as well as its effects are now negated!" _(2000/1200)

Lije scowled, looking at his hand. "I'll set four cards and end my turn."

Chaos drew, his eyes snapping open when he looked closely at the card in his hand. _He fought well... But I think it's time to end this duel and tell him everything. Also, there's only three more standby phases before I have to discard my entire hand._

_"I activate the effect of the monster in my hand, Jester Confit!" _Lije's eyes widened when he realized that Chaos had a copy of the same card he used. _"You should be familiar with its effect, since I may special summon it in attack position!" _A grey copy of the clown appeared, taunting its opponent. (1/0/0)

"So what?" Lije scowled, his golden hazels focused on Chaos's bloody vermilion ones. "Do you merely have that card in order to taunt me?"

Chaos shook his head. _"No, I'm aiming to finish this duel. I'm sacrificing my Light End Dragon and my Jester Confit in order to summon a being of destruction!" _A fierce wind began to blow, pushing Lije back. _Grr... This doesn't seem good!_

_"Devouring all light, the mighty dragon that reflects the power of chaos within my soul!" _Chaos chanted as his monsters slowly faded into a pitch black void. _"Appear before us and grace us with your might in this duel! Appear, masked being of horror! Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction!" _

Eilish screamed as she suddenly felt a cold wind blow through her, almost completely raising her dress up as she quickly held lower side down. Aaron looked away with a blush when he realized what just happened. _Oh god, why is she so embarrassing at a time like this..._

Lije quickly glanced away after hearing her scream, his eyes reverting back to dark hazel. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. No nasty thoughts... Please! No nasty thoughts... _The teen's face turned as red as a tomato.

Chaos raised an eyebrow at the reaction of his opponent. _What the hell? He was so determined and strong one second and now it seems like he has reverted back to his weak and pathetic self again. _Looking at Eilish, the entity frowned. _Hmm... I wonder._

Gandora screamed in rage when it realized that it was being ignored, turning Lije's attention back to it. He was shocked when he realized that it was nearly identitical to Galaxy Eyes, except that it was pitch black in colour with red stones embedded in its body. (8/0/0)

"Zero attack?" Lije questioned at the massive dragon. However, Chaos shook his head. _"Come on. Even amateurs should know that a high leveled monster with low attack should have some sort of effect that makes up for it. And here it is! Boundless Giga Rays!"_

Gandora roared, the red stones on its body began to glow. _"By paying half my lifepoints, I may destroy and banish all other cards on the field!" _Lije's gasped when laser rays began to fire out and evaporate his monsters as well as his set cards. "No!"

Lije: 100

Chaos: 1500

Gandora screeched as it felt its own power increase. (8/2700/0) _"You've fought well, but this is the end! Attack with Shadow Stream of Destruction!" _Eilish gasped, having gotten over her little accident. "Lije! No!"

Lije grimaced as he revealed one of his banished trap cards. "During your dragon's effect, I chained by activating my Waboku! Now I don't receive any battle damage until the end of this turn!"

Chaos gaped, realizing what just happened. Sighing, he set the remaining cards in his hand, which were Compulsory Evacuation Device, Magic Cylinder, and Negate Attack. _No matter what monster he draws, it'll end the match if it attacks. _He looked at Magic Cylinder and its damage reflecting effect. _Even if he does stop it, my other traps can act as backup..._

_"During my end phase of the turn that I summoned Gandora, it gets sent to the graveyard." _Chaos sighed as his dragon disappeared when he placed the card into his graveyard slot. _"I end my turn."_

Lije closed his eyes. _I have a feeling that I need that new card I got, or I'm toast__! But I have no means to summon it currently... It's all coming down to this next card! _"Draw!"

_Oh? _Chaos raised an eyebrow when the aura returned to Lije's body. _"That mode of his came back? Interesting..._

**(Cue the chorus to You Will Know Our Names, Xenoblade battle theme)**

Opening his eyes, he glanced at the glowing card in his hand before he broke out into a wide smile. "I activate the spell card, Magical Stone Excavation!" Lije slammed the card down as he discarded the last two cards in his hand.

Chaos frowned. _"And you may bring a spell card back from your graveyard, correct?" _Lije nodded, pulling out the selected card in his grave.

"I choose Monster Reborn!" Lije flashed the lone card before slamming it onto his duel disk. "Now I may special summon another monster in the grave!"

Chaos smiled lightly. _"And let me guess, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon is coming back to the stage?"_ However, he was taken aback when Lije smiled and shook his head.

"Nope! Because this will be the test drive for one of my newest ace monsters! Dragon of ice, appear before us!" A bright blue light began to shine from Lije's grave, freezing the atmosphere around the duelists. "Brr... That's one chilly appearance... Go! White Night Dragon!"

_"What!" _Chaos screamed as he looked at the monster. _"How the hell did that thing get into your graveyard? Oh wait..." _He remembered the cards Lije discarded from Magical Stone Excavation.

Lije nodded at his dawned realization. "And I'm sure you're familiar with his effect about negating trap cards that target it! Go, White Night Dragon!"

A large blue dragon slowly rose from a void in the ground, its body completely made of ice. Roaring, it turned its eyeless face towards Chaos as it flapped its wings, creating a freezing wind that blew over the entire field, making all of the individuals present shiver from the cold. (8/3000/2500)

_Woah..._ Aaron and Eilish gaped in awe. _Just where in the world did Lije get such a powerful card?_ Eilish looked at her Blue Eyes White Dragon and noted its resemblance to White Night Dragon.

Running for a void, Chaos jammed his hand inside before pulling out an action card. However, it turned out to be Action Spell: Avoid, which targeted the monster in question to negate the attack.

_"No way..." _Chaos murmured as he watched White Night Dragon charge up a beam of ice in its mouth before firing it, creating a bright flash of blue light. _"I... I actually lost?"_

Lije: 100

Chaos: 0

The light dissipated as Lije crashed to his knees, completely exhausted. However, he let off a light chuckle as he de-activated his duel disk. "Damn, that was probably the best duel I've had so far in my life. Hey! Are you okay?" Lije ran towards the prone form of his clone.

Chaos chuckled, looking up into the emptiness of Chaos Sanctuary. _"Good job idiot, you've won. So I guess I have to tell you everything now, huh?"_

Lije nodded, kneeling beside Chaos as he felt Eilish and Aaron running up behind him. "Yep. So who are you and why are you after me?"

Chaos sighed, sitting up as he stuck his hand to Lije's chest, surprising the teen when he suddenly pulled the red handled laser sword out. _"You know what, I think I'll let that dragon of yours explain for you." _Closing his eyes, the entity forced the sword to revert back into the final circular insignia piece before handing it to Lije.

_"Get the rest of those pieces, would you?" _Chaos smiled kindly at him, which surprised the teen from his prior hostile behaviour. _"Also, if you did not know, that dragon of your can talk. I feel really tired now, so consult me in your mind when you understand everything by asking him. Bye!" _Chaos suddenly dissipated into light particles before entering into Lije's chest, making him place a hand over the area in shock.

"Lije!" Eilish placed a hand on his shoulder, making the duelist look up. "Are you ok? Where's that lookalike of you?" Aaron appeared behind her, panting from having to run such a long distance.

"I-I'm not too sure myself." Lije chuckled lightly. Suddenly, the three duelists found themselves transported back into the lobby of Leo Duel School. "Whoa!"

A large clunk diverted their attention as the tin box popped open, dropping five other pieces of similar shape to the piece that Lije held in his hand. _What... What are those? _He bent over and quickly picked them up, surprised at how well they fitted in his hand.

Aaron frowned. "That box had no seams at first. But ever since you began to glow during that duel, seams were created and I guess it just decided to pop open now." His eyes suddenly widened when he realized that the pieces had grooves in them, almost as if it were a puzzle. "Lije... try putting those pieces together."

Lije eyes widened as well when he began to fit the other pieces together to the circular one in his hand. Soon, all five clicked together and resembled a sun-like shape. However, there was still one space missing. "Hmm... it seems that there's still a missing piece somewhere." The teen frowned.

Eilish shook the now empty tin. "Nothing over here. It's either it was never in the box in the first place, or we lost it back in the place where you dueled that look-a-like of you."

Lije nodded, suddenly feeling very fatigued. "Either way, thanks a lot for being there guys. It's really late, can we think more on this tomorrow?"

"Alright." Nodding his goodbye, Aaron began to trudge back to the blue ranked dorms. "And you can be sure I'll find out how you'd get your hands on such a powerful secret rare card, scrub."

Eilish sighed, looking quickly at her brother before turning back putting a hand on Lije's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Be more careful, alright?" She smiled softly. "And..." Lije nodded his head thankfully, until he realized that she had pulled him into a hug and that her lips were beside his year, making his face flush beet red.

"You'd better not have enjoyed looking up my dress, or I would castrate you." Eilish closed her eyes and smiled sweetly before pulling away, making Lije shudder in fear. "Seeya!" The beautiful girl gracefully walked away in the direction of her brother.

Lije smiled sadly, still feeling the warmth of her body being pressed against his. _One day, I'll be sure to confess my feelings for her. But until then, only time will tell._ Sighing, the teen turned towards the yellow dorm, replaying the strange events that occurred in his head as he tossed the incomplete insignia up and down.

Unbeknownst to the teen, Alex Helldragon stepped out from the shadows; his lifeless brown eyes trained on the disappearing figure of his son. Opening his hands, he looked down at the missing piece of the Helldragon Insignia that they had dropped, as well as the Chaos Seed he held in his other.

Silent as a banshee, Alex appeared behind and struck Lije in the back of the neck, making the teen's eyes roll lifelessly back before he inserted the glowing sphere into his mouth.

Picking up his unconscious son, Alex picklocked the door to his room with one hand before throwing him onto the bed, all while ignoring the prone form of Aelis Maxim on the wooden floor. Exiting quietly, the former leader of the Order of Chaos willed himself to be transported by the shadows again when he stepped into the darkness.

Soon, he would fulfill his mission, and the Light of Ruin will finally be able to shine in all its glory once again.

* * *

><p>Yugioh Arc-VI ending also by Animegirl426! The song is the translated lyrics Setsubou no Freesia by Daizystripper, all creds go to her!<p>

* * *

><p>(Lije looks at the sky as ash begins to fall.)<p>

**(Instrumental)**

_Someone has given me water,_

(Lije walks though a destroyed city, wearing a tattered brown robe with his hazel eyes lifeless.)

_That easily drew a rainbow in the dreary sky!_

(He looks down to see ripped Synchro cards scattered at his feet without emotion.)

_What exactly I dream to be in the upcoming future,_

(Aaron and Eilish pass by Lije, not even looking at him as they walked on.)

_It's hard to picture..._

(Eilish holds a white trench coat over her body, Aaron holding onto a card-shaped pendant.)

_As I go on, without suffering,_

(Aelis stands by Yamato as they watch rain fall, the Retribution leader smiling serenely.)

_Even when victory is unreachable..._

(A shadow overcasts Rei as she watches her friends walk on without her, she stretches her hand out as they slowly disappear.)

_I want to bloom!_

(Rei closes her eyes and screams to the dark sky.)

**(Brief Instrumental)**

_There are plenty of nightmares in our lives!_

(Galaxy-Eyes roars beside Lije as he grins at the starry sky, White Night Dragon and the shadow of another dragon standing behind his signature monster.)

_And if they really become true..._

(Rei smiles as Apelio nuzzles her with Spirit Beast Tamer Lera petting the beast, while looking out at the night-lit city.)

_There'll still be laughing and happiness there!_

(Eilish and Blue-Eyes watch as Aaron and Red-Eyes show them different constellations, the siblings hugging each other and laughing.)

_That's why I've decided on my own limits that I will surpass!_

(Aelis and Lije begin to face off, the latter slamming down Galaxy Eyes's card onto his duel disk before the dragon appears.)

_So that I can overcome them tomorrow..._

(Yamato smirks as he turns away from the fight, pupils flashing red while being overshadowed by Tragoedia.)

_Ah, I am for that bright blue sky!_

(The four friends smile as they walk together, the sun starting to set behind them.)

_It'll fully bloom,_

(Lije smiles sadly before stopping and turning away.)

_The longing Freesia._

(The three turn to see Lije gone with no trace of him left.)

**(Instrumental)**

_All of these uncountable flower petals,_

(Lije is pushed into a corner by an attack, Aelis standing above him while wearing his emissary disguise.)

_Are offered as a sacrifice._

(Galaxy-Eyes vanishes as darkness begins to surround Lije.)

_And I am always right above them._

(The darkness begins to fade as Lije stands up, his hazel pupils flashing red.)

_Ah, I'm still hesitating even today!_

(Lije's red pupils revert back to dark hazel as he turns to see Aaron, Eilish, and Rei smiling while holding their hands out to him.)

_I always yearn for you,_

(Lije finally smiles, running over to his friends as the sky begins to lighten up.)

_The longing Freesia!_

(Galaxy-Eyes soars into the air as the four look at the sunrise.)


End file.
